La fuerza de un te quiero
by WandyPandy
Summary: Kara lleva demasiado tiempo debatiéndose entre revelarle a Lena su verdadera identidad y arriesgarse a perderla, o seguir con esa mentira que comienza a consumirla. Lena por su parte esconde un sentimiento que empieza a hacerla replantear toda su vida. Ambas mujeres irán descubriendo que las mentiras tienen patas cortas, pero que todo puede solucionarse con un simple "Te quiero".
1. La fuerza de un Te Quiero

Hola amigos, les traigo una historia cortita de momento pero que si gusta tratare de avanzar lo más rápido posible. Cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario será bienvenido. Saludos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la serie televisiva Supergirl, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

La fuerza de un "Te quiero"

Llevaba hora y media dando vueltas en torno al edificio de L-Corp, el viento en el rostro siempre la hacía sentir algo más tranquila por mucho que la atormentaran sus pensamientos. Llevaba años con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta como un trozo de carne demasiado seco, ya no soportaba pelearse con ella misma entre lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que debía hacer. Las palabras de James volvían a su mente una y otra vez torturándola a diario, ¿si le decía la verdad era para sentirse mejor con ella misma?, ¿o lo hacía para que la mujer que la observaba desde el ventanal más alto de aquel edificio, aquella mujer que había cambiado su perspectiva del mundo por completo, la que tenia la dicha, el honor y la carga de llamar su mejor amiga, al fin dejara de vivir dividida entre lo que le generaba Supergirl y lo que sentía por Kara Danvers, para que dejara de vivir en una mentira que ella misma se había esforzado tanto por mantener?.

Unos imponentes ojos verdes la miraban expectantes desde una oficina, sentía el corazón de Lena Luthor latir con fuerza mientras bebía en su oscuridad una copa de su whisky favorito. -_¿Me espías o alguien trata de matarme otra vez?- _La escucho decir por lo bajo sabiendo perfectamente que la escuchaba atenta, que la escucharía desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Kara suspiro para sí misma y voló resignada hasta el balcón de L-Corp aterrizando con cuidado sobre los relucientes pisos.

L- ¿Hay algo que deba saber Supergirl?- pregunto Lena levantándose de su silla y caminando directamente hasta ella.

S- No en realidad- mintió una vez más con pesar tratando de evitar la mirada directa de la morena.

L- ¿Entonces vas a decirme que rodeas mi edificio desde hace mas de una hora solo porque si?- exclamo dándole la espalda mientras caminaba hasta su sofá y se sentaba cruzando sus delgadas piernas.

S- Me gusta la vista desde aquí- sonrió entre dientes dándole a entender que no era del todo sincera.- la verdad es que hay algo raro en el aire, tengo un presentimiento de que va a pasar algo pronto y tu eres la persona más importante de la ciudad, no me arriesgaré a que te hagan daño.- confesó finalmente sin acabar de decirle todas sus razones para vigilarla tan de cerca.

L- Debería seguir tu ejemplo, tal vez lo mejor para mi hubiese sido tener una identidad oculta que me permita vivir tranquila para variar- dijo apesadumbrada sirviéndose más whisky. Kara pudo notarla ya ligeramente ebria y no encontró escapatoria para evitar sentir culpa y pena por aquella mujer, culpa por sobre todas las cosas. Sus palabras la golpeaban directo en el rostro, le golpeaban justo donde más le dolía, sabía perfectamente que Lena jamás le perdonaría haberle ocultado su identidad por tantos años. Una punzada en el pecho la llevo a morder su labio buscando algo de dolor que la hicieran sentir en carne lo que le recorría el espíritu, si le contaba a la morena que ella era Supergirl le produciría un pesar que quizás jamás podría reparar, pero si se enteraba por otros medio, quizás el sentimiento no fuese solo de dolor, sino que podría mutar en un odio que la consumiría por completo.

S- Suena sencillo dicho de esa manera, pero créeme que es más difícil y doloroso de lo que parece- se excuso Kara tratando de abrir una pequeña brecha que le dejara ver algo de esperanza en un futuro si es que se atrevía algún día a decirle la verdad.

L- ¿Doloroso?- sonrió con ironía dejando ver sus perlados dientes al tiempo que apartaba el cristal de sus delgados dedos- ¿Cómo podría ser doloroso vivir dos vidas plenas sin preocuparte por las repercusiones?

S- Tal vez no te has puesto a pensar que no vives plena ninguna de las dos vidas, que lastimas a los que proteges ya sea con la verdad o con las mentiras, y que todo lo que haces repercute en ti y en los demás. – Kara se abrazo a si misma al tiempo que una lágrima se le escapo por la mejilla dejando ver por primera vez ante aquella mujer un poco de su humanidad. Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral en la habitación, esos silencios de estudio constante y dolorosa reflexión, hasta que finalmente la rubia limpio su rostro con brusquedad y se elevó en el aire lentamente comenzando a salir sin volver a mirar atrás. – Mantén los ojos abiertos y llámame ante cualquier cosa.- dijo finalmente y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Lena vio como aquella capa roja se alejaba con prisa luego de haberla dejado con sensaciones encontradas, después de tantos años comenzaba a notar que la heroína de Ciudad Nacional tenía más que perder que lo que dejaba ver, que no era solo una extraterrestre con súper poderes, era una persona con sentimientos y con una vida en juego, y por primera vez en tres años no se sintió la persona más solitaria del lugar.

La relación entre la más joven de los Luthor y Supergirl había quedado dañada desde el asunto de la kriptonita sintética, y pese al paso del tiempo esa pequeña grieta nunca había podido cerrar. La morena ya no confiaba del todo en la heroína y pese a no dudar en poner su vida en sus manos, desde la intimidad, había algo que la alejaba y la hacía dudar. Pero lo que sentía por Kara Danvers, lo que la joven reportera le generaba era otra historia. Si bien no entendía su amistad con Supergirl y se había sentido desplazada por ella en más de una ocasión, la mayoría del tiempo sentía que Kara era la única persona sobre la tierra que confiaba plenamente en ella, que la apoyaba y acompañaba en todas sus decisiones aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. Kara Danvers había salvado su vida de maneras que jamás hubiera imaginado, la había salvado como persona, como amiga, como mujer, le había hecho sentir por única vez en su vida que el apellido que la precedía no tenía porque marcar su camino, y que podía ser quien ella quisiera ser. Y por si fuera poco, desde que había acabado su relación con James, Kara se le había ido metiendo bajo la piel tan sutilmente con su ternura, con su carisma, con su integridad, que de repente se encontraba a diario pensando en esos ojos azules con un cosquilleo inquietante en todo su cuerpo, sensación que la asustaba y le quitaba el aliento sin lograr entender aún porque.

Lena bailoteo el teléfono entre sus manos, tenía sus pies descalzos recostados sobre el sofá blanco impoluto como toda su oficina. A su lado una botella vacía y un vaso a medio acabar, la mirada triste perdida en la pared y un enorme vacío en su estómago que la hacía maldecirse por no haber comido nada en todo el día. Un mareo repulsivo la hizo tumbarse de lado para aplacar la sensación al tiempo que notaba como todo el whisky subía colérico por su garganta ardiendo. La puerta se abrió justo en el instante que la morena perdía la conciencia, pudo oír unos pasos de tacones avanzar hacia ella presurosos y unas manos firmes y cálidas la sujetaban antes que cayera desmayada.

El agua fresca recorría su frente pegajosa por el sudor de la fiebre, reconoció el olor a almendras de su habitación a media luz, estaba en su pijama azul, tendida delicadamente sobre su cama King y el silencio la embargo por un instante hasta que todos sus sentidos despertaron por completo. Casi de inmediato el dolor se apoderó de su sien mojada y se removió con incomodidad entre las sábanas de algodón egipcio, hubiera preferido seguir desmayada que enfrentar esa agónica realidad, la resaca sin duda era una mierda.

K- Ey! Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- exclamo la dueña de los ojos azules más intensos de la galaxia mientras buscaban los de Lena con algo de pena.

L- ¿Kara?- sonrió apenas al reconocer la voz de la rubia mientras le cambiaba el paño de la frente por otro más frio.- ¿Tú me trajiste a casa?

K- No iba a dejarte en la oficina ahogada en tu propio vómito- dijo con algo de ira contenida mientras le tendía un vaso con agua y un analgésico- toma esto, te hará sentir mejor.

Lena tomo la píldora blanca con cuidado mientras se incorporaba ligeramente para sujetar el vaso sin hacer un desastre en su cama. Trago con algo de esfuerzo y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la pila de almohadas que Kara acomodaba de tras de su cuerpo. Podía sentir su mirada fría cargada de rencor y sus labios apretados evitando hablar más de lo que tenía planeado hacerlo.

L- ¿Estas molesta por algo?- pregunto sin mas ya sabiendo la respuesta.

K- Claro que estoy molesta, porque diablos no me llamas si te sientes tan mal como para ponerte en este estado. Si no hubiera llegado quien sabe que te hubiera ocurrido. – Quería gritarle con todo su ser para que la morena entendiera lo mucho que le dolía verla asi, pero se contuvo para no generarle más jaqueca de la que ya tenía.

L- ¿Ella te lo dijo verdad?- su voz sonaba entre algo molesta por quien había violado su privacidad y con mucha vergüenza para con la mujer que había tenido que verla de esa manera tan deplorable.

K- ¿Qué esperabas?, no te vio bien y fue a hablar conmigo, aunque no lo creas se preocupa mucho por ti.

L- Creo que se entromete más de lo que debería, yo sé cuidarme sola.- exclamo con autosuficiencia.

K- ¿A si?- Kara se puso de pie con el corazón golpeteando en su pecho con fuerza- ¿entonces por qué diablos te haces esto Lena?- los ojos de la kriptoniana se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su voz se quebraba con la angustia que ya no podía contener.- ¿A caso no entiendes lo importante que eres para mí?, ¿el dolor que me causa verte así?, eres la mujer más inteligente, fuerte y valiente que conozco y de verdad no soporto ver cómo te haces daño y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.- suspiro con pesar al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma y las lágrimas le caían desesperadas por el rostro levemente enrojecido por la ira que le recorría el cuerpo.

Lena la miraba atónita y no pudo evitar el dolor que sintió de inmediato en su pecho, le estaba causando un terrible mal a la persona más importante de su vida, a la única persona que le importaba en realidad. Hizo un amague para ponerse de pie pero las piernas se le vencieron como papel mojado, su rostro palideció más de lo normal y hubiera caído como plomo sobre la alfombra si Kara no se hubiera apresurado a sujetarla con fuerza contra sí misma.

K- Recuéstate, estas débil y tienes fiebre.- la delicadeza de la rubia se escapaba por todos sus poros, temía tanto por la fragilidad de Lena que la ayudo a meterse en la cama como si de un trozo de cristal se tratara.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?, no me mientas.

L- Por la mañana he tomado café y donas.

K- Eso no es comida, iré a prepararte algo.- Kara se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a Lena un poco atontada y confundida. Se sentía terrible, eso era verdad, pero su mente siempre implacable no pudo evitar recabar en un detalle que le resulto extrañamente familiar, núnca había visto a su amiga llorar, siempre era ella la que acudía por consuelo cuando los problemas la abrumaban y la rubia le servía como paño de lágrimas, pero había visto a alguien más llorar de esa misma manera algunas horas atrás. Por un momento contemplo la idea en su mente pero la descartó de inmediato en cuanto unos ojos azules atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y buscaron su mirada con ternura. No era posible que Kara, quien ahora estaba parada a su lado con una bandeja en las manos fuera la misma persona que volaba por el aire salvando al mundo y sintiéndose ama y señora de la ciudad. No, no podían ser la misma persona, la mujer de acero no podía ser su Kara.

Lena cenó el risotto que la rubia le había preparado siempre con su mirada expectante sobre sí misma, no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera hacerla llorar o enfadarse una vez más, así que comió hasta el último grano de arroz y aparto la bandeja solo cuando hubo terminado.

L- Estaba exquisito, ¿cómo cocinaste tan rápido?- dijo la morena tratando de romper un poco con la tensión en el ambiente cuando Kara regreso a la habitación tras dejar todo en la cocina.

K- Lo he traído de mi casa en realidad, asumí que no habías cenado y no me equivoque.- Exclamo suavizando un poco su voz al notar el remordimiento de Lena mientras le hablaba. – Ahora quiero que descanses, te seguiré regañando por la mañana. – Sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que acomodaba el edredón sobre la cama, la noche se había tornado helada.

L- Gracias por todo Kara, no debías haberme visto jamás así, pero tengo suerte de tenerte en mi vida. Ahora ve a casa y descansa, ambas tenemos trabajo por la mañana.

K- No me iré a ningún lado, perdona pero no pienso dejarte sola, estaré en el sofá si necesitas algo.- Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero una mano delgada y fría la sujeto de la muñeca reteniéndola en su lugar.

L- Si vas a quedarte, quédate conmigo.

Los ojos de Lena suplicaban desesperadamente por algo más de cariño, y Kara que jamás había podido negarle nada a esa mujer, se quito los zapatos sin dejar de mirarla, rodeo la cama despacio y se metió bajo las mantas atrayendo a la morena contra su cuerpo para abrazarla mientras canturreaba una melodía suave y acariciaba sus cabellos tan oscuros como esa noche sin luna. Finalmente, pudo escuchar como lentamente los latidos del corazón de Lena se hacían más y más serenos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida al tiempo que le susurraba un "te quiero" que la lleno de cosquillas.


	2. El secreto de los Luthor

La noche transcurrió lenta ya que apenas había podido dormir, por una parte tenía miedo de terminar flotando si es que el cansancio le calaba muy hondo, y por el otro Lena se retorcía en sueños una y otra vez y parecía que solo su agarre la calmaba, y eso hacía, volvía a abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho y le susurraba con calma al oído hasta que el cuerpo de la morena se relajaba otra vez. Sabía que algo la atormentaba demasiado pero no se atrevía a preguntar que era, su hermano había muerto por su mano hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas, y por mucho que Lex Luthor le hubiese hecho sufrir, este no dejaba de ser su hermano. Si había un motivo extra por el que la morena pudiese odiar aún más a Supergirl, este era sin duda esa última batalla con aquel hombre, otra razón por la cual revelarle a Lena su secreto se hacía cada vez más y más difícil.

La mañana asomaba oscura anunciando una pronta tormenta, era sin duda un invierno cruel y Kara sintió mientras se estiraba con cuidado que estaba en las puertas de una batalla de esas que dejan huellas demasiado profundas. Busco sus lentes con la mano libre sobre la mesa de noche lustrosa que estaba a su izquierda, se los puso con dificultad en un acto casi reflejo después de tantos años y apretó los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la claridad. A su lado Lena al fin había logrado dormir un par de horas sin pesadillas, tenía el brazo de Kara atrapado entre los suyos como un niño que se aferra a una manta en la noche. Su cabello negro azabache caía revuelto sobre parte de su rostro dejando ver solamente parte de su pálida mejilla, sus labios de por si rojos parecían estar aún más intensos que de costumbre, respiraba lento y con calma haciendo que la rubia sintiera un calor enternecedor recorriéndole el cuerpo. No quería despertarla, aún era muy temprano y la morena no había tenido una buena noche, pero no resistió el impulso de apartar el cabello de su rostro, Lena se removió entre las sábanas con lentitud a su lado al sentir el contacto de una mano cálida y abrió los ojos con algo de pesar. Kara le sonrió con dulzura y la joven Luthor no pudo evitar el suspiro que se le escapo de los labios ante aquel gesto de su amiga. No había sentido frio en ningún momento de la noche, y eso se debía sin duda al calor corporal de la mujer a su lado, había dormido con muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna emanaba la calidez que Kara Danvers tenía, ¿Cómo era posible que sin importar el frío la rubia siempre tuviese ese calor a flor de piel?

L- ¿Llevas mucho despierta?- pregunto con la voz carrasposa y liberando lentamente el brazo de la mujer a su lado con algo de vergüenza.

K- No tanto- exclamo sin dejar de sonreír ni apartar su mirada un segundo- Has tenido pesadillas toda la noche, ¿desde cuándo no duermes bien?- pregunto con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

Lena se puso seria casi de inmediato y se sentó en la cama incorporándose por completo- desde la muerte de Lex- dijo con pesar. Kara imitó el gesto de la morena para luego tomar su mano y buscar los ojos de la otra mujer.

K- Tienes que hablar de esto con alguien Lena, yo puedo ponerte en contacto con personas que te ayudaran a superarlo.

L- No confío en los terapeutas, prefiero hablarlo contigo.

K- Entonces hazlo, si necesitas hablar conmigo solo llámame, si necesitas llorar llámame, si quieres compañía aunque sea solo para dormir llámame, estoy siempre para ti, pero por favor no vuelvas a ponerte como anoche, no soporto verte así. Prométemelo.- Kara la increpo con su mirada que iba más allá de un mero reto, era una suplica desesperada.

L- Esta bien- exclamo levantado su rostro para responder a la pregunta de su amiga y poso sus ojos verdes en los de ella- te lo prometo.

Kara sonrió con satisfacción y apretó su mano nuevamente en un gesto cálido, se puso de pie y sugirió que era hora de desayunar, Lena rio con entusiasmo y caminó tras ella a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, le seguía sorprendiendo el increíble apetito que la rubia tenía y recordó una frase que le había dicho cuando llevaban poco de conocerse, "la gente subestima la cantidad que soy capaz de comer", y ese simple recuerdo le arrancó una nueva sonrisa.

Pasaron varios días desde la última vez que Kara había visto a Lena, después de despedirse esa mañana en la puerta de L-Corp no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, absolutamente nada, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Volaba bajo una lluvia persistente después de un muy largo día de trabajo, la pelea con un alienígena que despedía extrañas feromonas, la habían debilitado lo suficiente como para que cayera desde varios pisos de altura y le dejaran una muy fea cicatriz en su espalda que aún no lograba sanar. El temporal que azotaba Ciudad Nacional generaba una falta de sol que comenzaba a hacerle mella, y las lámparas de calor de la DEO no conseguían el mismo efecto curativo. No obstante, y pese al dolor que aún sentía, decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores solo para corroborar que todo estaba bien, aunque sabía en el fondo que solo quería pasar por el trabajo de la morena para chequear si seguía allí. Pero Lena no estaba en su trabajo, no estaba en su casa, y no atendía a su teléfono, el terror comenzó a apoderarse de la kriptoniana con tal fuerza que el cuerpo le temblaba de solo pensar en que su mejor amiga estuviera herida o algo peor. Arribó a su departamento luego de cambiarse en un callejón cercano como hacía normalmente, la prisa hacía que sus pies fueran más de prisa de lo que los tacones altos le permitían soportar. Necesitaba llegar a casa, llamar a John para que rastreara a Lena, o a Alex para que comenzaran a buscarla con la policía porque ella no sabía siquiera por donde comenzar. Bajó del ascensor buscando sus llaves en el bolso repleto de cosas, y al doblar la esquina en su piso logró ver un bulto frente a su puerta, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro pero reconoció el perfume de inmediato y se precipito a su encuentro trastabillando en el camino.

K- ¡Lena!- grito lo suficientemente alto para que esta levantara el rostro y la mirara al fin. Tenía unas prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos y esa mirada triste que ya era habitual en ella.- Por Dios ¿dónde has estado?, llevo horas llamándote, he ido a L-Corp y a tu casa y nadie sabía nada de ti desde hace días, ¿a caso quieres matarme de la angustia?- exclamo entre exasperada y un poco aliviada al tiempo que la abrazaba fuerte contra su cuerpo.

L- Lo lamento Kara, ¿puedo pasar?, necesito contarte algo.- Su voz sonaba quebrada por completo y sujetaba entre sus manos varios cuadernos de hojas amarillentas.

Kara se incorporó y la ayudó aponerse de pié, entraron a su departamento y se precipito a tomar el abrigo que la morena se acababa de quitar, estaba mojado como casi toda su ropa, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estaba vagando bajo esa lluvia torrencial. Le ofreció ropa seca y mientras la morena se cambiaba en el sanitario, ella hizo lo mismo en el cuarto tan rápido como le fue posible para tener tiempo de esconder el traje de Supergirl. Para cuando Lena salió ella ya se encontraba en el sofá con dos cafés muy calientes esperando, se había tapado con una manta que su madre le había regalado al poco tiempo de mudarse sola, llevaba su pijama celeste y dos trenzas alborotadas a ambos lados de su rostro que la hacían lucir aún más inocente de lo que habitualmente parecía.

Lena no pudo evitar la sonrisa casi enamorada que su boca dibujo al ver esa imagen, se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado, la rubia la cubrió también con la manta y le extendió el recipiente humeante para que se calentara por completo. Lucía tan extraña con su ropa, casi que parecía otra persona, llevaba su cabello suelto ondulado por el maltrato del clima y la pijama roja con patitos que solía usar Alex cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa. Si alguien las sorprendía en ese preciso momento jamás hubiera pensado que esa mujer común era la poderosa y millonaria Lena Luthor, pero lo era, y se veía esa noche más hermosa que nunca. Kara comprendió en ese momento que no era solo admiración hacía la belleza e inteligencia que aquella mujer tenía lo que la mantenía siempre obnubilada, había algo más en ella, algo que hasta entonces no había logrado notar, pero ahora estaba claro como el agua, Lena le gustaba mucho más que como la persona maravillosa que tenía el gusto de conocer, Lena le gustaba como mujer.

L- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto curiosa viendo como la rubia dejaba escapar un suspiro de su boca.

K- Si, es solo que ha sido un día muy largo.- Mintió tratando de ocultar su evidente enrojecimiento mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban furiosos en su cabeza.- Pero ahora lo que importa eres tú, dime que ocurre.

Lena tomo los cuadernos que había dejado sobre la mesa y los recorrió con sus delgados dedos con tristeza,- eran de Lex- exclamo al tiempo que una lagrima se le escapaba- te hice caso, necesitaba encontrar la manera de dejar de pensar en él, así que he ido a buscarlos, no he parado de leerlos y mientras más lo hago más me doy cuenta que él no me amaba como yo a él, que nadie me amó jamás desde que mi madre murió, estoy sola en este mundo Kara.

A la kriptoniana se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, ella se había sentido así muchas veces cuando llego a la tierra, y a pesar de tener amigos y familia que la querían, aún solía sentirse así en ocasiones, después de todo, era una extraña en ese planeta, y ahora que Superman se había marchado de manera indefinida, ella era en la tierra la última hija de Kriptón.

K- ¿Qué acaso estoy pintada?- dijo con algo de comedia en su tono tratando de generar aunque sea una mueca de sonrisa en su amiga, pero nada sucedió, la mirada de Lena estaba perdida entre las hojas amarillas, perdida en sus recuerdos.- No estás sola, y no es verdad que nadie te ama, yo lo hago- en la mente de la morena pareció haberse activado algo porque de inmediato poso sus grandes ojos verdes en ella y la miro con atención.

L- ¿Por qué me quieres?- pregunto en una súplica, en un deseo contenido de creer de verdad que le importaba a alguien, que le importaba a esa mujer frente a ella que solía alegrarle los días.

K- ¿Cómo que porque Lena?, eres una mujer increíble, inteligente, dulce, incluso hasta eres cariñosa bajo ese aspecto de chica dura que siempre llevas.- Kara hablaba desde los más profundo de sus entrañas, sonrió casi con ironía y dejo perder su mirada en la pared que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaban algo, un retrato de ellas dos con copas de vino junto a un rosedal una bella tarde de primavera – me haces mejor persona, y desde que te conocí no has hecho otra cosa que cuidar de mi, contigo no me siento sola. Es imposible no quererte Lena.- Volvió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con el llanto incesante de la morena y abandono sobre su mesa ratona la taza que mantenía en sus manos. Lena se precipito sobre su cuerpo y la abrazo con necesidad contenida dejando que su llanto se volviera más y más urgente.

L- Yo lo hice Kara- exclamo con la poca voz que aún le quedaba.

K- No sé a qué te refieres pero sea lo que sea de seguro tuviste tus motivos- dijo la rubia tratando de alivianar la carga de su amiga. Entonces el rostro de Lena palideció más que de costumbre y se aparto dejando de llorar, casi como si el alma se le hubiese escapado del cuerpo.

L- Yo mate a Lex.- Su voz sonaba sombría y cubierta de culpa, Kara pudo notar como los latidos de su corazón de pronto aminoraron, como si la mujer frente a ella hubiera muerto y solo quedara un despojo de lo que era.

K- Lena, tu hermano murió luchando contra Supergirl, fue un accidente.- reflexiono tratando de que la joven Luthor entrara en razón.

L- No es así, Lex uso el reloj de transmateria para desaparecer del lugar, fue a la cabaña de la familia, a la que íbamos cuando éramos niños, y yo lo estaba esperando. – Miro sus manos temblorosas justo al tiempo que las lágrimas aparecían otra vez- tenía mi arma cargada y lista, y en cuanto hablo le dispare en el pecho dos veces. Sabía que el mundo jamás estaría a salvo mientras el viviera, ustedes no estarían a salvo, tu no lo estarías y no podía permitir que eso pasara, que te hiciera daño para herirme. Tenía que matarlo Kara.- Lena tapo su rostro con sus manos y curvo su cuerpo sobre sus piernas cruzadas bajo la manta dejando que el llanto y el dolor se le escurrieran entre los dedos.- Murió queriendo decirme algo- exclamo mirando a Kara una vez más al tiempo que esta sentía que se le paralizaba el corazón.- dijo: "eres una tonta, todos te han mentido, hasta tu madre", pero se le escapo la vida antes de que pudiera terminar. Pensé que quizás en sus cuadernos lo había escrito, pero no hay nada. – susurró casi en un grito ahogado al tiempo que arrojaba al suelo uno de los diarios de su hermano. - ¿Lo ves?, soy un monstruo igual que ellos, lo mate y aún así sigue ingeniándoselas para atormentarme. Y debería estar devastada por lo que hice y en cambio estoy atormentada mas por no saber a qué se refería, que por haberlo matado.

Kara se había quedado paralizada por completo con los ojos clavados en Lena Luthor, se sentía devastada por lo que acababa de escuchar, culpable por dejar escapar a Lex, atormentada por permitir que Lena cargara sola con esa culpa, desecha por no poder decirle la verdad, y al mismo tiempo aliviada de que aquel villano no revelara su secreto ante la mujer a su lado.

L- ¿Lo ves?, te has quedado callada. Te ahorrare la decisión de entregarme a las autoridades- exclamo retirando la manta de sus piernas y poniéndose de pie.

K- ¿Qué?- salto Kara siguiéndola hasta la habitación y sujetándola por los hombros para que volteara a verla- No voy a entregarte, ¿a caso te has vuelto loca?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que voy a dejarte que pagues sola por esto?

L- Pero yo cometí un crimen terrible Kara, y ahora te he hecho mi cómplice.

K- Escúchame bien Lena, Supergirl fue quien mato a Lex Luthor en esa batalla, todo el mundo lo sabe y la nación se lo agradeció ante toda la prensa.- Kara se había puesto más seria de lo que la morena jamás la había visto, su mirada mostraba una seguridad y una firmeza que no había reconocido en ella nunca antes.

L- Pero yo…

K- Fue Supergirl, y no se hablará más del asunto- Lena asintió con la cabeza en un desconcierto total al tiempo que la kriptoniana la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de que ambas encontraran un poco de calma. La morena recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kara y se dejo perder en la calma que esa mujer le brindaba, se aferro a su cintura y se quedo allí por algunos segundos que parecieron eternos, necesitaba ese abrazo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, necesitaba a Kara más de lo que jamás se animaría a admitir en voz alta. - ¿Qué tal si terminamos el café, miramos una peli, y luego nos dormimos hasta el medio día que buena falta nos hace? - Lena sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza mientras regresaba tomada de su mano hasta el sillón del living.

Afuera el viento gélido azotaba las ventanas y la lluvia incesante lo inundaba todo, los vidrios se empañaban por el calor que los cuerpos despedían dentro del departamento dejando ver tan solo los rayos surcando el cielo ocasionalmente. El piso se encontraba en penumbras, solo la pantalla del televisor iluminaba el salón, Kara tenía a Lena sujetada por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y alternaba su mirada entre ella y la imagen que le devolvía el aparato. Tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que resolver, tenía que encontrar la manera de decirle la verdad a la morena, después de todo aún quedaba otra Luthor que conocía su secreto, y no podía arriesgarse a que lo revelara antes que ella, o perdería a Lena para siempre.

L- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo al cabo de un rato enterrada en el pecho de Kara y dejando de observar la pantalla para mirarla a los ojos- siempre me ha gustado la lluvia, siento que limpia cosas, cosas que quiero limpiar, me da mucha paz, igual que tu.- Sonrió medio de lado y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia volviendo luego a acomodarse como estaba. La kriptoniana la miro embelesada y la abrazo aun con más sentimiento dejando caer su mentón sobre la cabeza de Lena al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro al aire. Esa mujer había desnudado sus secretos antes ella, iba siendo hora que ella hiciera lo mismo.


	3. Cuando los kriptonianos se enamoran

Su cerebro estaba adormecido por completo, tenía los ojos apretados totalmente negados a abrirse y dejar entrar ese rayo de luz que despedía alguna lámpara en el departamento. ¿Había dejado una luz encendida la noche anterior? No claro que no, nunca lo hacía ni en sus días más cansados. ¿Qué diablos le alumbraba el rostro entonces? Giró sobre su cuerpo para evitar esa molesta sensación en la cara, inmediatamente un fantástico aroma le llego a la nariz, olía a panqueques, chocolate y café, su estomago rugió casi de inmediato, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón. Todo aquello no podía venir desde afuera, aún seguía lloviendo, podía escuchar cada gota golpetear en su ventana, los truenos aislados que llegaban de a ratos e inmediatamente recordó el dolor en su espalda ¿hasta cuándo iba a seguir ese clima? Se envolvió mas en las frazadas haciéndose un bollo bajo el peso que estas le daban, la cama estaba tan caliente que Kara sintió que debía quedarse justo donde estaba el resto de su vida adulta, pero el olor a comida la estaba matando. Refunfuño cual niña caprichosa tapándose la cara mientras escuchaba unos pasos descalzos acercarse hasta ella, las tazas tintinearon sobre la bandeja metálica al tiempo que la cama se hundía levemente a su lado derecho. Entonces las ideas se le acomodaron de inmediato, no había dormido sola, y evidentemente la persona que había dormido con ella aún seguía en la casa.

K- ¡Lena!- se sentó cual resorte haciendo volar el trozo de sábana que le cubría la cara.

L- Vaya que duermes profundo – sonrió la morena con sus perlados dientes sin dejar de mirarla al tiempo que le tendía una gran taza de café humeante para que esta la aceptara.

Kara se quedó atónita con sus ojos perdidos en cada gesto que el rostro de Lena dejaba al descubierto, su corazón latía desenfrenado por la exaltación de haber despertado de golpe y no podía reaccionar como era debido.

L- Tierra llamando a Kara- exclamo la joven Luthor riendo a sus anchas- ¿te encuentras bien?

K- ¡Café!, si si ya lo tengo- dijo la rubia articulando difícilmente esa corta frase. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? La última ganadora de un Púlitzer estaba sentada frente a la mente más respetada de la nación y no podía hilar una frase coherente, sus sentidos estaban alertas pero su boca parecía cerrada por reparaciones, ¿a caso sufría algún daño cerebral? Lena reía a carcajadas sin dejar de mirarla, y otra vez esos ojos verde esmeralda brillando como estrellas se clavaban en los suyos. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, la respiración se le entrecortaba y ya comenzaba a asustarse de verdad, y al parecer la mujer frente a ella tuvo la misma reacción porque le saco la taza de las manos por miedo a que se quemara y aparto la bandeja de la cama con prisa y con una evidente preocupación en el rostro.

L- ¿Kara que tienes?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba frente a la reportera y la sujetaba de ambos hombros inspeccionándola con detenimiento.

¡Ay carajo!, pensó la rubia al caer en cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, tenía un evidente ataque de pánico, hacía tiempo que no sufría uno, y eso solo pasaba cuando la verdad le golpeaba de lleno sin dejarle escapatoria. Se abrazó a sus rodillas meciéndose como una total demente mientras Lena tomaba el teléfono de Kara y llamaba a dios sabe quién.

L- ¡Alex!- grito con el móvil en la mano haciendo que su interlocutora apartara el aparato de su oído.

A- ¿Lena?- susurro asustada al notar que no era la voz de su hermana pequeña- ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Kara? ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto poniéndose de pie de su sillón y caminando en círculos.

L- ¡Sí! Estoy con Kara en su casa, y no responde, esta temblando, se abraza a su cuerpo y no sé qué le pasa, estaba durmiendo y de repente se ha puesto así, ¡Que hago!- exclamo arrodillada junto a la rubia sin dejar de mirarla.

Alex suspiro aliviada volviendo a sentarse donde estaba- tiene un ataque de pánico, a veces le pasa, no hay de que asustarse, solo tienes que abrazarla y hablarle despacio hasta que se calme.

L- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto dudosa enarcando una ceja y sorprendiéndose de que la persona más segura que conocía tuviese esa faceta.

A- Claro que si, haz lo que te digo, cálmate tú y luego la calmas a ella, y en algunos minutos volverá a la normalidad.

L- De acuerdo, gracias.

A- No hay de que, llámame si necesitas que vaya- hubo un silencio momentáneo por parte de las dos mientras Kara seguía en posición fetal- Lena ¿desde cuándo duermes con mi hermana?- pregunto así sin más provocando un fuerte calor en todo el cuerpo de la morena al tiempo que se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

L- No duermo con tu hermana… bueno si dormí con tu hermana pero no de la forma que piensas. Alex luego te llamo.- Colgó sin decir más dejando el móvil a un lado al tiempo que se ponía detrás de Kara y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, comenzó a mecerse despacio susurrando una canción que su madre le cantaba antes de dormir, la única que se sabía, acariciaba sus brazos con las yemas de los dedos al tiempo que su mejilla ardiendo aún por la vergüenza que Alex le había hecho pasar, descansaba en la frente de la menor de las Danvers. Y justo como aquella había dicho, al cabo de unos diez minutos el cuerpo de Kara se relajó, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y abrió los ojos otra vez permitiéndose observar a la mujer que la mecía en sus brazos.

K- Lo siento- sonrió apenada sin abandonar el lugar en el que se encontraba, después de todo, lo estaba disfrutando.

L- Me has asustado mucho- chillo la morena liberándola del agarre y dejándole pellizcos juguetones en sus costillas al tiempo que reía con ganas. Kara comenzó a retorcerse mientras liberaba una sonora carcajada, pero el juego acabó pronto cuando una rodilla castigó en la espalda de la rubia haciendo que esta liberara un quejido que la pillo por sorpresa. Lena noto el gesto y se apresuró a revisar si no le había hecho daño. La parte de arriba de la pijama de Kara estaba ligeramente levantada dejando ver la delicada piel tersa de la reportera, Lena sintió que le cosquilleaban las manos mientras subía la prenda solo un poco más para chequear el punto de contacto que había causado el quejido, y se sobresalto cuando vio la herida que su amiga tenía. -¿Santo cielos Kara, que te paso?- pregunto preocupada mientras recorría delicadamente con sus dedos el contorno de la cicatriz aún abierta.

K- No es nada- exclamo la rubia incorporándose al tiempo que acomodaba su ropa restándole importancia al asunto.

L- ¿Cómo que nada? Tiene una cortada horrible allí- la cara de Lena estaba entre afligida y un poco molesta por la evidente evasiva de su amiga- ¿Alguien te hizo eso?- pregunto con un tono de furia señalando su espalda- porque si alguien te hizo eso te juro que voy a matarlo.

K- No, claro que no- se apresuro a calmarla mientras inventaba algo que decir- no es nada de lo que piensas, Alex me está enseñando a defenderme y me he caído sobre una piedra esquivando un golpe, aún soy un poco torpe. – Sonrió acariciando el brazo de la morena para que esta dejara sus malos pensamientos de lado. – Estoy bien, de verdad, tengo a la heroína de Ciudad Nacional, a la directora de la DEO y a la mente más brillante del país cuidándome la espalda, nadie va a hacerme daño.

Kara sonrió con dulzura mientras abrazaba a Lena escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que quedaba en su cuello, a los dos segundos su estomago crujió otra vez, había recordado los panqueques con chocolate y el café humeante que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

K- Hay que comer eso que hiciste antes que me mate ese fabuloso aroma- Lena sonrió recuperando la bandeja y dejándola entre las dos para consumir por fin el desayuno al que tanto esmero le había puesto.- No sabía que cocinabas, no deja de sorprenderme señorita Luthor.

L- Que puedo decirte, soy una mujer llena de cualidades- bromeo mientras bebía un largo sorbo de café que a pesar de los minutos transcurridos seguían calientes.

Lena sonreía sin parar ante cada chiste, ante cada ocurrencia de la rubia, Lena había sonreído esa mañana mucho más que en las últimas semanas. Tal vez deberían quedarse allí, encerradas en su apartamento el resto de sus vidas, ser felices ambas sin que nadie dificultara esa plenitud alcanzada. En el calor de su hogar, entre sus sabanas y sus cuadros, con el aroma a café y vainilla ella no era Supergirl, y la morena no era la poderosa Lena Luthor, allí solo eran Kara y Lena y todo estaba bien mientras tuviesen comida suficiente.

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando al fin decidieron salir de la cama, Kara buscaba el número de un restorán japonés para pedir el almuerzo mientras Lena leía el periódico en el sofá abrigada por la manta tejida que siempre estaba sobre él. Quien hubiera dicho que la tecnóloga más rica del país prefería leer las noticias en papel que en lugar de algún dispositivo electrónico. Pero ahí estaba la morena, con el cabello suelto cayéndole sobre la cara, cruzada de piernas, aun en pijama y con los dedos manchados de negro por la tinta del diario matutino. Kara suspiro ante esa imagen y recordó el incidente de antes de desayunar, el maldito ataque de pánico que no podía esperar a otra ocasión, tenía que ser justo en frente de Lena, frente a la mujer más poderosa de la ciudad, y entonces cayó en la cuenta que era precisamente eso lo que estaba pensando antes del ataque. Porque no era por estar frente a la mente más brillante del país lo que le causaba pánico, era porque estaba frente a Lena, porque había dormido otra vez junto a ella compartiendo el mismo aire, la misma cama, el mismo espacio personal, y aunque quisiera negárselo a si misma ya no podía hacerlo. Evidentemente algo se despertaba dentro de ella cuando estaba junto a la morena, algo que no había tenido jamás en consideración hasta ahora, y es que aquella mujer había logrado dar vuelta su mundo, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar porque seguía siendo su mejor amiga, porque seguía mintiéndole sobre quien era en realidad, y porque indefectiblemente se estaba enamorando de ella.

L- ¿Kara has llamado a Alex? Debe estar preocupada por ti, le dije que le avisaría en cuanto estuvieras bien y lo he olvidado- exclamo Lena de repente levantando su vista de lo que leía en ese momento.

K- ¡Cierto!, termino de pedir el almuerzo y le marco.- Kara volvió al cabo de unos minutos a sentarse junto a Lena, prendió el televisor sintonizando su programa favorito de los sábados y luego agarro el teléfono entre sus manos sin dejar de espiar a la morena que estaba enfrascada en lo suyo. Abrió la aplicación para enviarle un mensaje a Alex y texteo si detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba escribiendo- ALEX, ESTOY BIEN JODIDA, CREO QUE ME HE ENAMORADA DE LENA.- mensaje enviado.

Kara sonrió cuando levanto su mirada de la pequeña pantalla que brillaba en su mano y poso sus ojos en la mujer frente a ella sin poder apartarlos ni un segundo. Estaba feliz, lo había puesto en palabras al fin, y ahora que estaba casi segura que lo que sentía era real, no podía evitar ese calor que le venía desde adentro del estomago y que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy parecida al hambre, pero no era eso, era amor. Ahora entendía a lo que Clark se refería cuando hablaba de Lucy Lane, podemos querer demasiado a muchas personas, y podemos poner el mundo por encima de los intereses personales, hasta que alguien llega a meterse tan profundo debajo de la piel que hace que esa elección sea casi imposible de tomar. Superman no podía elegir al mundo por sobre Lucy, Supergirl no podría elegir al mundo por sobre Lena, eso es lo que pasa cuando un kriptoniano se enamora en la tierra, el resto del mundo desaparece y solo pasa a importar ella.

K- Ya lo hice- dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca. Lena levanto la cara del periódico y le devolvió el gesto cariñosamente al tiempo que Kara dejaba escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y pensó sosteniéndole la mirada, claro que lo hice…


	4. Un nuevo mundo

La vista había cambiado considerablemente desde el instante que dejó Kriptón y puso un pie en la tierra, los olores tampoco eran los mismos, ni los sabores que sentía, ni los sonidos que escuchaba. Sin embargo había tenido la posibilidad de descubrir un mundo de sensaciones totalmente nuevo, amaba el sonido de la lluvia justo como seguía cayendo en su ventana desde hacía varios días, adoraba sentir las aves cuando visitaba la casa de su madre adoptiva, el olor a tierra mojada y a césped recién cortado. Amaba la vista desde el balcón de la DEO, se parecía un poco al de Kriptón aunque no lo era, le encantaban los colores vivos de las flores en primavera, aunque se sentía profundamente encandilada por el negro azabache del cabello de Lena. Babeaba con el aroma a chocolate y café recién hecho, le gustaba la hierba buena y el dentífrico de eucalipto, pero por sobre todas las cosas, amaba el perfume de Lena cuando la tenía tan cerca como ahora. En Kriptón amaba el color blanco, pero ahora el verde era su preferido, verde como el césped, como los árboles, como los ojos de la morena. Había descubierto un mundo al nacer, otro cuando llego a la tierra, y ahora descubría un mundo nuevo, un mundo llamado Lena Luthor, y de todos los que conocía, este sin duda era el que más le gustaba y le causaba intriga.

Bromear toda la tarde con la joven empresaria le había hecho olvidar por completo que tenía otra vida que debía atender, una vida afuera de su apartamento, una que llevaba el mote de heroína y que la hacía portadora de una enorme responsabilidad. Pero esa vida se le había olvidado por completo esa tarde de invierno, sentía un renovado calor de hogar al estar enterrada en su sillón con chocolate caliente, mirando películas con la morena, con el aroma a pino recién cortado del árbol de navidad que adornaba su sala. Ya no quería ser Supergirl, solo quería quedarse en casa y ser feliz con Lena como lo era en ese momento, quería desesperadamente ser por unos días solo Kara Danvers, quizás así este nuevo mundo no se destruiría por completo.

L- Llevas callada demasiado tiempo y eso empieza a preocuparme- bromeo la morena acomodándose mejor sobre el hombro de la kriptoniana. Estaban recostadas una al lado de la otra, cubiertas por la manta roja de lana, Lena tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el costado izquierdo de Kara, una de sus piernas reposaba relajadamente sobre la rodilla de la rubia al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas eventuales con su pie. Kara enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la morena jugueteando distraídamente y tenía su mirada completamente perdida en el monitor del televisor.

K- Shh! No me dejas oír- chillo removiéndose un poco para callar a su compañera de sofá.

L- Es la tercer película que vemos, y debo decir que esta está aburriéndome un poco- sonrió al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cara de la rubia que seguía totalmente compenetrada.

K- Lena! No me has dejado oír lo que decía Jack, ahora no voy a saber lo que siente por ella- refunfuño frunciendo el seño adorablemente para el deleite de la morena que mordió su labio sin pensarlo.

L- Te daré un pista- exclamo está tomando la iniciativa al fin y girando para quedar con su rostro frente a frente con el de Kara- el héroe al final siempre se queda con la chica- Lena sonrió como siempre, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, porque no es que riera con su boca, Lena sonreía con todo su rostro y eso hacía que sus ojos brillaran como esmeraldas. Kara tragó saliva, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo ardía, y si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo, quizás no hubiera hecho nada, quizás hubiera inventado algo gracioso, o habría salido de la situación con una excusa, pero esta vez Kara no pensó. Lamio sus labios en un acto reflejo y se acerco a la boca de la morena tan rápido que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por haberlo hecho, besos sus labios tan fugazmente que apenas dio tiempo a su cerebro de procesar la información. Lena mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ingenua de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero feliz de que ocurriera al fin, lo disfruto pese a la velocidad con que todo ocurrió. Cuando Kara se alejo sintió que no era suficiente, que ese beso impulsivo y casi adolescente no podía ser todo lo que consiguiera de la rubia esa tarde, pero cuando se disponía a abalanzarse como lobo hambriento pudo ver la cara de pánico de la mujer frente a ella, y eso la detuvo de ir más allá.

Kara saltó como un resorte del sillón cubriendo su boca con una mano y sin poder dejar de mirar a la morena, tenía la palabra pánico tatuada en sus ojos y por un momento Lena temió que esta sufriera un episodio similar al de esa mañana. Comenzó a caminar en círculos avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar y maldiciendo a todos los dioses por su arrebato. La morena que no había dejado de seguir la escena con su mirada, finalmente se puso de pie para ir en su búsqueda y tratar de aclarar lo que pasaba y calmar a la rubia que estaba roja como los calcetines navideños que colgaban graciosamente de la pared tras el sofá.

L- Ey ey, tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo relajadamente mientras la abrazaba.

K- Lo siento tanto, no sé que me paso, te juro que no quise hacerlo- se apresuro a decir casi en un balbuceo apenas inteligible.

L- Yo creo que si sabes que te paso, y que si querías hacerlo Kara- exclamo al cabo de unos pocos segundos apartándose de su agarre para que se miraran a la cara. Sus ojos eras dulces y comprensivos, estaban por primera vez en su vida llenos de vida y esperanza, el corazón le palpitaba ansioso por escuchar las palabras que había anhelado por meses y que jamás pensó que pudiesen manifestarse al fin.- ¿Qué significo ese beso Kara?- pregunto incitándola a decir todo lo que sentía.

K- Lena yo no sé qué paso…

L- ¿Qué fue ese beso Kara?- repitió suavemente y con absoluta tranquilidad estresando todas las fibras del cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella.

K- Es que no…- pero Lena no la dejaba seguir balbuceando en busca de una mentira potable para el momento.

L- Kara- la increpó sabiendo que jamás lo diría si no la orillaba a hacerlo- dime que significo ese beso.

Los labios de la rubia temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo, sentía el calor apretarle el pecho y como un ratoncito asustado en un laberinto buscaba una escapatoria por todos los rincones de la casa. Si hubiera podido moverse habría salido volando por la ventana y destapado la verdad de una vez por todas con tal de no tener que lidiar con esa situación. ¿Y si Lena ahora se alejaba de ella?, ¿y si ya no quería ser su amiga?, ¿y si solo era amable por su evidente estado de pavor? Pero Lena no se movía, ni decía nada, solo la miraba con esos ojos verdes esperando una respuesta; no parecía molesta, ni confundida, parecía el mismísimo Buda, calmada, feliz, hasta hubiera jurado que disfrutaba el momento. Entonces no tenía escapatoria, alguna verdad debía decirle de una vez por todas, si no iba a ser su identidad, que fueran al menos sus sentimientos.

K- Creo que me gustas, y no como amiga, o como persona, creo que me gustas de gustar- dijo al tiempo que su rostro se ponía de todos colores. Una mueca de satisfacción se dibujo en la cara de Lena, hubiera deseado tener su teléfono cerca para gravar esa frase y oírla mil veces más.

L- ¿Lo crees o lo sabes?- pregunto la morena tirando del hilo lo mas que podía.

K- Lo sé – los ojos le brillaron como una niña enamorada esperando la réplica de sus palabras, tenía el corazón en la mano y al descubierto, podía ser pisoteado o podía ser el principio de algo verdaderamente único en su vida.

L- Entonces bésame como es debido- sonrió dulcemente después de soltar un suspiro y se aferró a la cintura de Kara con ambas manos para no dejar que se escapara.

La rubia titubeó tímidamente por un segundo mientras reía dejando ver sus dientes solo de a momentos. Finalmente acercó su rostro lentamente hasta topar su frente con la de Lena, la punta de su nariz le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y no podía contener los nervios que la invadían. Esta vez el beso fue lento, su boca busco la de la morena como pidiendo permiso hasta encontrar esos labios dulces que tanto anhelaba en el último tiempo. Lena la acerco un poco más para que sus cuerpos se tocaran en cada punto de contacto posible, intensificó el beso al tiempo que su lengua se abría camino lentamente entre los pliegues de los labios de Kara en una danza que deseó que jamás acabara. Pronto el deseo se apoderó de sus cuerpos haciendo que el beso se hiciera más urgente, más desesperado, las manos de Lena pasaron de la cintura de Kara hasta los botones de la pijama, haciendo escala en todo el contorno del cuerpo de esa mujer que le fascinaba. La rubia se decidió a no pensar, se dejó llevar por las manos hábiles de la morena hasta que su camisa acabó adornando el piso de la cocina.

Camino con paso lento rumbo al dormitorio hasta que su cuerpo topo con la cama tras sus rodillas y cayó de espaldas con el peso de la morena sobre ella al tiempo que ambas reían divertidas por todo lo que estaba pasando. La kriptoniana acaricio la mejilla de Lena con ternura sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, la mujer frente a ella la observaba atenta sin perderse un solo gesto de su rostro, con la mano que tenía libre desprendió los botones torpemente hasta que los patitos volaron por la habitación hasta caer en una de las lámparas de noche. El beso que le siguió volvió a ser lento y cuidado, Kara sentía el calor de la piel de la morena rozando en cada centímetro de su torso desnudo y se pregunto cómo es que había estado tanto tiempo sin apreciar esa magnífica sensación. Porque el cuerpo de Lena no era como otros que había probado, no lo eran sus besos, ni sus labios, ni sus caricias, a esto se refería la gente cuando decía que el amor verdadero te marca la piel a fuego lento hasta que ya no te pertenece ningún centímetro de piel que ella haya tocado.

Una por una las prendas que quedaban entre ambas fueron cayendo al piso, resbalando entre las sabanas como trozos sobrantes de sus propias almas, Lena recorría cada punto del cuerpo de la rubia con una experiencia que no sabía de dónde había salido, pero sentía que conocía ese cuerpo tan bien como conocía el suyo, así que siguió tocando y besando a gusto y antojo mientras las manos de Kara hacían lo propio en su piel. Se habían borrado en un instante todos los idiotas con los que alguna vez había estado, sus manos eran suyas, sus ojos eran suyos, su boca era suya, pero ella le pertenecía a la mujer que ahora besaba su cuello tan delicadamente que la hacía sentir como si fuera su primera vez. Finalmente se ahogó el deseo en un grito a coro que no tuvo posibilidad de contenerse en absoluto, los vidrios estaban empañados por el calor que los cuerpos emanaban por cada uno de sus poros, pero afuera hacía frio, y Kara no puedo aguantar un minuto para arrastrarse bajo las sabanas y ser seguida por Lena que recupero rápidamente la posición que tenía entre esas largas piernas. Se quedaron en un maravilloso silencio por algunos minutos, la morena descansaba en el pecho de la kriptoniana con más paz de la que había tenido en su vida. Kara jugaba con los dedos de sus manos en la espalda mas blanca que jamás había visto, el blanco seguía siendo uno de sus colores favoritos. Luego de un rato de disfrutar de esa posición dejo escapar un suspiro, Lena que tenía su oído en el pecho de Kara atenta a los latidos de su corazón, quitó la mirada de los caminos de gotas que rasgaban los vidrios ahora mojados para mirar a la rubia.

L- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto disfrutando de esa intimidad.

K- En que no quiero volver al mundo real, me quiero quedar en tu mundo todos los días, cada día de lo que me reste de vida.- Lena sonrió totalmente enternecida por la dulzura de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

L- El mundo real nos necesita Kara- exclamo sonriendo mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios- pero siempre tendremos este mundo para nosotras, y no voy a dejar que nadie se entrometa.

K- Lo prometes

L- Te lo prometo- dijo casi en un susurro y volvió a besarla lentamente hasta que el vaivén de su cintura las llevo de vuelta al comienzo de esa danza de pieles ardientes, de deseo contenido y de gritos de alivio, después de todo, la noche apenas estaba comenzando.


	5. Vísperas de cambios

Y un día finalmente paso, el invierno toco a la puerta de una ciudad dormida, el temporal que azotaba la costa desde hacía una semana, dio lugar a los copos de nieve que uno a uno se fueron apiñando en las ventanas de Ciudad Nacional. El sol aún se negaba a salir, pero la imagen había mejorado considerablemente, sin duda alguna tendrían una blanca navidad los próximos días. Ese domingo pareció de pronto como un regalo kriptoniano, todo radiante con personas disfrutando de un día de nieve, todo humeante por las fogatas que calentaban las chimeneas de cada hogar, todo vestido de blanco, como la piel de Lena que descansaba entre sus brazos sin preocupación alguna, como la sonrisa deslumbrante que le regalo aun con los ojos apretados apenas despertó.

Kara se removió ligeramente entre las sábanas al tiempo que atraía el cuerpo de Lena más cerca del suyo si es que eso era posible. Escondió su rostro adormilado y feliz en el hueco que quedaba entre su pecho y el cuello y fue dejando besos cálidos y ligeros por toda la zona. La noche anterior había sido lo más memorable que podía recordar en su corta pero excitante vida y se negaba a finalizar con esa euforia que aún le embargaba el cuerpo. La llevo a preguntarse como hacía la gente normal para seguir con sus vidas cuando esa sensación de plenitud los invadía de esa forma, aunque quizás la gente normal no llegara a sentirse como ella lo hacía, porque desde el momento que Lena entro a su vida, había tenido una profunda conexión con ella, conexión que la llevo de inmediato a una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero ahora, ahora sentía que no podía moverse de su lado, estaba prendada a su piel como un lobo salvaje y le quemaban las entrañas de solo pensar que debía separarse de ella en algún momento.

La ensoñación finalmente se cortó con el sonido de una sirena de policías que sonaba a varias manzanas de distancia, no podía quedarse en la cama para siempre, y al parecer, el temporal finalizado había hecho que toda la escoria de la ciudad abandonara su época de hibernación. Kara suspiro sin que Lena pudiera notarlo, dejo un beso en sus labios con todo el amor que le entro en el cuerpo y se puso de pie veloz como un rayo abandonando el calor de su cama con mucho pesar.

K- Bajare por el desayuno- exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se vestía de prisa y escondía el traje de Supergirl sin dejar que la morena se percatara de ello.

L- No seas tonta, está nevando, yo puedo hacerlo, o podemos hacerlo juntas- dijo incorporándose ligeramente sobre la almohada y alcanzando la parte de arriba de su pijama para resguardar su cuerpo del frío. Pero Kara necesitaba salir de inmediato, y la detuvo en la cama con un prolongado beso y la excusa de que quería sorprenderla. Finalmente Lena cedió, y la rubia salió despedida por la puerta del departamento, dobló en la esquina de su piso y al comprobar que no había un alma en el pasillo, se desprendió de su ropa y voló por la ventana dejando entrar un poco de nieve tras el envión.

Medía hora después, sacudía los restos de pólvora de sus cabellos en el ascensor de su edificio, los malos aún parecían no entender la enorme pérdida de tiempo que era descargar sus armas sobre ella, tres años siendo Supergirl y ellos seguían siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre. Salió al pasillo caminando con lentitud mientras acomodaba mejor su ropa y balanceaba difícilmente con una mano las bolsas con el desayuno y algunas cosas más que había comprado en el camino, necesitaba excusas para explicar su retraso, y nada hacía que Lena guardara silencio tanto como las golosinas. A decir verdad, esa era también una de las cosas que lograba que ella misma se olvidara de abrir la boca, compartían eso además de tantas otras cosas, ambas eran extremadamente golosas.

L- Te has demorado una eternidad- exclamo cruzada de brazos en el sofá con el periódico en la mano- ¿te has ido a la otra punta de la ciudad a buscar el desayuno?

Kara sonrió quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero, tomo las bolsas y se acerco hasta la mesa frente a su sofá, sacó sin decir nada el contenido que había dentro de las mismas y pudo ver de refilón los ojos de la morena brillando con ansiedad.

K- Creo que son tus favoritos- hizo una mueca de suficiencia mientras le extendía un muffin de chocolate cubierto con una crema blanca.

L- Eres la mejor- dijo Lena quitándole el pastelillo de la mano rápidamente y propinándole un enorme bocado al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos de placer mientras sentía como el azúcar se derretía en su lengua llenándola de una sensación casi orgásmica. Kara sonrió de satisfacción al ver aquel gesto y tomo asiento a su lado sacando dos cafés de otra de las bolsas. Podría repetir aquello todos los días, aunque tendría que aprender a maniobrar sus salidas furtivas con su relación, pero podría llegar a conseguirlo con la práctica. Sin embargo sabía en el fondo de su corazón que si ese romance con Lena que acababa de comenzar, se terminaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más grande, no podría seguir ocultándole su enorme secreto por mucho más. Sabía que el tiempo de las mentiras estaba llegando a su fin, y necesitaba con urgencia encontrar la forma de decirle quien era tras esas gafas gruesas.

K- Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial- sonrió luego de limpiar la comisura de su boca del trozo de chocolate que le había quedado luego de su ataque desesperado hacia la comida. Lena la miro intrigada dejando el periódico a un lado y entregándole toda su atención.- ¿Por qué no pasas la navidad conmigo y mi familia? – los ojos de Lena se abrieron como platos mientras procesaba la invitación, le pareció decididamente pronto para dar ese paso en su relación. Si bien conocía a su madre, no era lo mismo verla esporádicamente en alguna cena informal, que pasar una noche familiar con ella y sus hijas.

L- No sé si sea buena idea Kara- dijo por lo bajo apartando la mirada y volviendo a tomar el vaso de café que tenía aun a medio terminar.

K- ¿Por qué no?, visitaremos a Eliza en casa, solo un par de horas en auto, Alex irá con Kelly, J'onn también vendrá y si James se desocupa a tiempo también está invitado, será una agradable velada familiar.

L- Ese es el punto Kara, es tu familia, no sé si es correcto que yo esté ahí.- Su voz desprendía un dejo de nostalgia, ya había asumido que pasaría las fiestas como lo hacía siempre, cenando sola en su oficina mientras trabajaba, las festividades nunca habían sido su época favorita del año, todo el mundo se regocijaba con sus seres amados, pero ella no tenía una familia a la cual anhelar durante las celebraciones.

K- Es tu familia también Lena, todos te quieren, casi tanto como lo hago yo.- Era simplemente imposible para la morena resistirse a esos ojos de cachorro suplicante que la rubia le ponía cuando quería conseguir algo de ella, sin embargo seguía pensándoselo con seriedad. La familia Danvers no necesitaba a la reencarnación del Grinch arruinando su navidad, y no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea por muchas ganas que tuviera de pasar con Kara cada minuto del día.

L- Es que tengo mucho trabajo y no sé si deba ausentarme de L-Corp por tantos días- se excuso tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación, pero no pudo salirse con la suya, nunca podía cuando se trataba de la reportera.

K- Tu compañía no morirá porque te vayas dos días Lena, además ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿cenaras sola mientras el resto del planeta festeja?, no es así como una persona maravillosa como tú debe pasar la navidad- ya esas palabras estaban consiguiendo que bajara la guardia aunque algo dentro de ella aún se resistía a hacerlo. Finalmente su boca iluminada por su dulzura articulo la frase ganadora del día, tirando por tierra todos los muros que Lena trataba de edificar a su alrededor. – Yo me muero por pasar una navidad contigo.

Adiós cordura, basto esas simples palabras para que ese martes 24 de Diciembre, Lena estuviera sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de Kelly con Kara a su lado cantando a todo pulmón un canción que sonaba en la radio.

A- Acostúmbrense al espíritu navideño de mi hermana, sigue celebrando las festividades como cuando tenía trece años, no ha madurado ni un solo cabello de esa cabezota que tiene.- Rió irónicamente mientras sacaba del maletero del coche las valijas de las cuatro mujeres y se las extendía a su novia y a Lena. Kara ya estaba en el portal de la casa abrazada con vehemencia a la cintura de su madre adoptiva con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Arrastraba tras de sí su maleta que quedó rápidamente estancada en los escalones de madera del pórtico. Lena veía la escena en silencio sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que se hubiera sentido vivir así con su familia, como hubiera sido crecer rodeada de afectos, de colores y regalos hechos a mano, de abrazos espontáneos y galletas recién horneadas. El frio le recorrió la espalda mientras la nostalgia de una vida que no tuvo se apoderaba de cada latido de su corazón.

K- Déjame en paz aguafiestas- exclamo la menor de las Danvers volviendo sobre sus pasos para regañar a su hermana. - ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto dirigiéndose suavemente hacia donde Lena se encontraba clavada al suelo.

L- Si estoy bien- dijo la morena soltando una sonrisa no muy convencida.

K- Vamos adentro, te vas a congelar aquí- Kara tomo la mano pálida de la morena y la arrastro por la nieve hasta el interior de la casa, cargando en su mano libre el equipaje de la mujer a su lado.

En cuanto entro a la edificación frente a ella, Lena entendió todas las facetas que había conocido de Kara a lo largo de esos años. La casa de su infancia estaba repleta de fotografías familiares, adornos navideños, trofeos y medallas de cuando eran niñas, cuadros con diplomas y un enorme árbol navideño perfectamente decorado en un rincón; olía a chocolate caliente y pastel de manzana, y la sala a media luz dejaba una perfecta sensación de hogar. El fuego de la chimenea estaba prendido generando un gran contraste con las temperaturas del exterior, y sobre la parte superior había colgados varios calcetines rojos con nombres bordados a mano. Lena los recorrió uno por uno con su mirada y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al ver su nombre grabado en letras blancas sobre uno de ellos, camino sin pensarlo luego de haber saludado a Eliza respetuosamente y recorrió el contorno de las letras con su dedo índice sin poder creérselo del todo, era como estar en una de esas películas navideñas en donde todos son felices.

K- Lo ves- dijo Kara susurrando en su oído una vez que el resto de las personas se perdieron tras la puerta de la cocina,- eres parte de la familia. – Lena volteo con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, la emoción comenzó a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos sin entender aún porque y se aferro al cuello de Kara con todas las fuerzas que tenía. - ¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar la rubia ligeramente preocupada por la reacción que estaba teniendo la joven que la estrujaba entre sus brazos.

L- Si, lo siento- se disculpo apartándose solo un poco y clavando sus ojos en la mirada de Kara que la analizaba con detenimiento- es que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, ya conoces por desgracia a mi familia, esto es algo nuevo para mí.

K- ¿Qué es lo nuevo?, ¿La navidad?- pregunto con curiosidad sin soltar a la morena que aun posaba sus manos en los hombros de Kara.

L- Entre otras cosas- respondió con algo de nostalgia- me refiero a que nunca habían hecho algo así para mí.

K- Pues acostúmbrate porque aquí nos gustan todas las cosas cursis que rodean a las fiestas- sonrió sin dejar de mirarla- además, por ser esta nuestra primer navidad juntas, quiero que sea lo más especial del mundo.

L- Ya lo es, solo por estar aquí contigo.- Lena acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y estampo un dulce beso en los labios de la kriptoniana que no pudo contenerse y enredo sus dedos en la larga cabellera de la morena para intensificar el contacto.

A- ¡Aja! Lo sabía- exclamo una voz triunfante desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina tras la espalda de Kara. Las chicas rápidamente soltaron su agarre al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso al ver a Alex parada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

E- ¿Qué sabías?- se escucho la vos de Eliza desde el interior de la cocina mientras que el rostro de su hija mayor se iluminaba con satisfacción saboreando el secreto que acababa de descubrir.

A- Que Kara estaba escudriñando los regalos mamá- mintió para cubrirlas mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban Kara y Lena que ya a esa altura parecían dos adolescentes que acababan de ser sorprendidas por sus padres.- Quiero los detalles luego- les susurró por lo bajo para que solo ellas pudieran oír al tiempo que giraba sobre sus pies y regresaba a la cocina. Al parecer esa navidad estaría cargada de sorpresas y emociones fuertes. No era así como pensaba contárselo a su hermana, pero ya nada podía hacer, Alex tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas, y acabó pensando que después de todo, la navidad podía ser un evento adecuado para confesiones a corazón abierto.


	6. Confesiones a corazón abierto

La mesa navideña se encontraba repleta de delicias caseras, por donde se alcanzaba a ver había decorados en rojo y verde, las luces de colores recorrían los marcos de los muebles iluminando la sala de la casa Danvers. En las cabeceras de la larga mesa de roble se encontraban Eliza y J'onn que hablaban a lo lejos sobre pasteles y puntos de cocción, Kelly disfrutaba de un sabroso mouse de chocolate al tiempo que seguía la conversación de manera atenta y trataba de retener la información para aplicarla luego a sus habilidades culinarias. Alex bebía su cuarta copa de champaña sin dejar de sonreír, ni apartarle la mirada a su hermana y a Lena que escondían sus rostros avergonzados aún por la escena de la tarde. Kara sabía que su hermana mayor estaba saboreando ese secreto demasiado, no había dicho palabra alguna al respecto en toda la velada, pero la conocía lo suficiente, sabía que estaba aguardando el momento indicado para soltar su arsenal de preguntas e incomodarla a niveles insospechados.

Lena había estado muy animada pese a la situación en la que habían sido descubiertas apenas llegadas a la casa, había congeniado perfectamente con Eliza y se apasionaron en varias ocasiones hablando de cosas que Kara no entendía por mucho que se esforzara. Ya había sido difícil vivir con dos científicas en la familia, pero si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento, serían 4 las nerds en cada cena familiar. Eran momentos como ese cuando Kara echaba de menos a James quien no había podido llegar debido a la fuerte nevada que cubría gran parte de la zona.

L- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que Alex estará observándonos de esa forma?- pregunto Lena por lo bajo sin dejar de comer un trozo de turrón acaramelado.

K- No dejará de hacerlo hasta que todo el mundo lo sepa, le encanta saber mis secretos y disfruta mucho de ello- susurro Kara para que solo Lena la escuchara.

Alex sonrió de medio lado observando la escena entre su hermana y la joven Luthor, aparto la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, y tomo la copa entre sus manos para hacer un brindis mientras disfrutaba ver como el rostro de Kara y Lena palidecía de inmediato.

A- Quiero aprovechar esta maravillosa noche familiar para hacer un brindis por el amor- dijo con entusiasmo mirando alternadamente a las mujeres frente a ella- y quiero anunciar que Kelly y yo nos mudaremos juntas para comenzar con nuestra propia familia.

El resto de los comensales se pusieron de pie para chocar sus copas y saludar acaloradamente a la pareja, Kara que por un momento se había puesto de todos colores pensando en que su hermana la delataría, respiro aliviada y se unió a los saludos sin dejar de masticar las nueces que aún tenía en la boca.

Mas adentrada la noche, la familia se encontraba junto a la chimenea disfrutando del calor, sin dejar de beber y ya ligeramente ebrios. Lena discutía sobre un proyecto de bio-ingeniería con Kelly quien parecía fascinada con todo lo que estaba escuchando. Kara se acercó a la chimenea en donde Alex tenía perdida la mirada en el fuego que titilaba y susurraba entre los leños resecos.

K- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce pero preocupada.

A- En papá, lo echo de menos en estas épocas de año, me gustaría que estuviera con nosotras, poder compartir mi felicidad, y la tuya- Alex miro de soslayo a su hermana y le regalo una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia- me gusta verte feliz, y cada vez que te veo con Lena sé que lo eres.

K- Eso acaba de comenzar- dijo la menor de las Danvers ligeramente sonrojada- no sé a dónde nos llevara, pero me hace sentir cosas que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir cuando Monel tuvo que irse.

A- Los corazones sanan Kara, lo sé porque cuando Maggie y yo terminamos sentí lo mismo que sientes tú, y cuando conocí a Kelly estaba aterrada de que me hicieran daño otra vez, pero no hay que quedarse refugiado en lo seguro, tenemos una sola vida para ser felices y hay que aprovecharla.

K- Siempre tienes razón y no sé cómo lo hacer- exclamo dándole un ligero vistazo a Kelly y Lena que seguían enfrascadas en su conversación.

A- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

K- ¿Decir qué?- pregunto confundida sin saber si hablaba de su relación con Lena, de sus sentimientos por la morena, o de su identidad secreta.

A- Hablo de tu secreto para con Lena, lo tuyo con ella no tardara en saberse, mamá es muy perceptiva, ¿de donde crees que lo saque yo?, es demasiado obvio lo que sientes por ella. Sin embargo es hora que le digas la verdad, no puedes seguir ocultándoselo más tiempo.

K- Lo sé, pero me da miedo a como pueda reaccionar- suspiro agachando la mirada- la conozco Alex, va a odiarme por no habérselo dicho antes.

A- Tal vez, pero si la quieres debes ser honesta con ella, y si ella te quiere como sospecho que lo hace, te perdonara tarde o temprano.

L- ¿Quién tiene que perdonar a quién?- pregunto la morena que se había acercado a las hermanas sin que estas se dieran cuenta y tenía la palabra intriga tatuada en su rostro.

A- Las dejaré solas- Alex sonrió dulcemente y se apartó regresando al sofá en donde Kelly platicaba con J'onn y su madre.

L- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Lena la miraba a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, tenía su rostro radiante de felicidad, sin duda se la estaba pasando muy bien y Kara sintió que no era el momento de decirle toda la verdad, aunque si había algo que se moría por decirle y que ya no podía esperar para hacerlo.

K- ¿Me acompañas a un lugar? Quiero enseñarte algo.

La joven Luthor la siguió fuera de la casa poniéndose su abrigo de invierno y unas botas que Kara le había dado para resguardarse de la nieve. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos entre la arboleda que se encontraba entre el final de la casa Danvers y el lago terreno abajo. Conforme la vista se iba limpiando, el paisaje se hacía cada vez más grande y majestuoso, los copos blancos que caían incesantes por todo el lugar entorpecían ligeramente la imagen, sin embargo le daban una cuota de magia a esa hermosa noche navideña. El lago comenzaba a congelarse debido a las bajas temperaturas, pero la luna estaba enorme como un gran globo blanco a lo lejos, tan cerca del suelo que parecían fundirse en uno solo.

Lena abrió la boca ligeramente cuando al fin se quedaron paradas en el pedregal próximo al agua escarchada, como una mujer de amplia fortuna, había viajado lo suficiente como para apreciar los paisajes más majestuosos del mundo, sin embargo, sintió en ese momento que jamás había podido contemplar algo tan hermoso y solemne como la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Quizás no eran los lugares los que quedaban gravados en las retinas de las personas, era la compañía con la que compartía la vista lo que los hacía mágicos. Y esa noche, Lena Luthor supo que nada en el mundo volvería a sentirse igual con Kara a su lado, tantas personas habían entrado y salido de su vida durante tantos años, y jamás consiguieron lo que esa mujer había logrado, cambiar hasta el aroma del aire solo con estar a su lado.

K- Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo- sonrió Kara limpiándose las gafas para poder ver mejor el paisaje- no es que no haya estado en lugares mejores, pero este tiene algo que no se compara con ningún otro. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero me hace sentir en casa, me da paz, me llena de felicidad y al mismo tiempo tiene un dejo de nostalgia. Me recuerda a todos los que he perdido, y me hace dar gracias por todas las personas que he conocido y que han hecho que mi vida pasada no duela tanto.

L- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo, me da una sensación muy similar, como si jamás hubiese visto algo igual.- Lena suspiro y se acercó a la rubia a su lado para aferrarse a su brazo y recargar su cabeza en el hombro fuerte de la mujer que la acompañaba. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos contemplando la inmensidad frente a ellas, aferrándose al calor que se daban mutuamente mientras eran cubiertas poco a poco por la nevada que no dejaba de caer.

K- Quiero decirte algo y la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo Kara al cabo de un rato mientras media sus palabras con cuidado.

L- ¿Es sobre lo que hablabas con Alex?, perdona si he sido indiscreta, pero no pude evitar escucharlas, parecían demasiado serias.

K- Si es sobre eso- Kara titubeo un momento, estaba a punto de desnudar su corazón por completo y no sabía si sería bien recibida su confesión.

L- Lo que sea puedes decírmelo, ¿lo sabes verdad?, confía en mí.

K- Lena quiero que te quede claro una cosa, yo confío en ti como en muy pocas personas en este mundo, y todo lo que me haya callado no es porque no quiera contártelo, es porque muchas veces no sé cómo hacerlo, y porque nada en el mundo me aterra tanto como herirte o arriesgarme a perderte.

L- Nunca me perderás Kara, pase lo que pase con nosotras, con esto- dijo señalando la unión entre sus brazos- siempre me tendrás ahí para ti.

Kara sonrió y aflojo el agarre que aún mantenía con la morena, sus enormes ojos azules brillando como farolas se instalaron en la dulce mirada de Lena al tiempo que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho. La reportera acaricio su mejilla a través del guante de lana que cubría sus manos mientras Lena recargaba su rostro sobre ella para sentir mejor el contacto.

K- Estoy total y completamente enamorada de ti- exclamo al final soltando un suspiro como si decir esas palabras le hubieran sacado un enorme peso de encima- llevo enamorada de ti demasiado tiempo.

Lena se queso estupefacta mirándola sin reaccionar en absoluto, esperando que continuara sin apartar sus ojos verdes de su rostro.

K- Desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí una extraña conexión contigo, algo que no sabía cómo explicar- continuo diciendo la reportera apartándose un poco y volviendo a perder su mirada en el paisaje- luego nos hicimos amigas, yo me enamore de Monel, luego tú de James y debo admitir que sentía unos enormes celos de verte con él. Al principio pensé que solo era una marca territorial sobre mi mejor amiga, pero con el tiempo comprendí que no era solo eso, era algo más. – Continuo con su verborragia – Te metiste bajo mi piel Lena, y todo en este mundo me dice que eres tú la persona con la que quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida.

Los ojos de la morena iban pasando de una ligera muestra de sorpresa a una calidez pocas veces vista en ella. Quizás Supergirl era la mujer de acero, pero Lena sabía que en el fondo, la heroína era una mujer cariñosa y compasiva, y que la verdadera mujer de acero era ella misma, con su corazón de piedra por tantos fracasos afectivos, negada permanentemente a sentir algo por nadie para evitar más dolor. Pero Kara tiraba por tierra todo eso, con solo unas palabras lograba bajar irremediablemente todas sus defensas sin reparo alguno.

L- No sé qué decir, me pillas por sorpresa- exclamo al ver la mirada de pánico que comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de la otra mujer.

K- No tienes que decir nada, sé que es muy pronto para todo esto, pero de verdad sentía que no podía seguir guardándome esto dentro de mí.

Lena camino hasta ella con pasos lentos pero firmes y la abrazo por la cintura enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kara al tiempo que esta la estrujaba entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así unos minutos y luego regresaron en silencio de vuelta con el resto de la familia. Alex las observo subir las escaleras del pórtico tomadas de la mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, le hizo una sutil seña a Kelly para que volteara su mirada y apreciara la tierna imagen. La más joven de las Danvers estiro su mano para abrir la puerta de entrada pero antes de poder hacerlo, Lena la detuvo por su brazo y señalo hacia la parte de arriba del umbral. Una pequeña rama de muérdago adornaba la madera blanca, Kara la miro y acomodo sus gafas con nerviosismo bajando su mirada a los labios pálidos de Lena. La morena acortó la distancia y le robo un dulce beso apretando sus labios con necesidad contra los de la rubia sin dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía estar así con ella. Sus frentes se encontraron al final del beso y la joven empresaria suspiro rendida ante el confort que esa mujer le hacía sentir.

L- Yo también- exclamo sin abrir los ojos rozando su nariz con la mejilla de Kara.

K- ¿Tú también qué?- pregunto imitando el gesto de Lena.

L- Yo también creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Kara suspiro sobre sus labios y volvió a retomar el beso abriéndose camino dentro de la boca de la morena de una forma hambrienta y necesitada, sintiendo como las delgadas manos de esta se le enterraban en su nuca y empujaba su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta chocar contra la puerta tras de sí.

L- Necesitamos una habitación de manera urgente ¿no crees?- sonrió con picardía.

K- Tendrá que esperar- exclamo Kara haciendo una mueca con su boca con vergüenza mientras señalaba a cuatro pares de ojos curiosos que las observaban desde la ventana. Tendrían mucho que explicar en cuanto cruzaran al interior de la casa, y sin embargo, ninguna de las dos pensaba en otra cosa que saltarse toda esa parte e ir directo al cuarto de huéspedes y celebrar a solas la Navidad.


	7. Un trabajo pesado

Había sido terriblemente complicado mirar a la cara a toda su familia sin sentir que le estallaría el rosto por el escrutinio curioso y las miles de preguntas que les hicieron. Cómo explicarles de manera rápida y sencilla que simplemente se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, que no entendía cuándo, cómo, ni por qué había pasado, que simplemente pasó, y que eso la hacía la persona más feliz de universo. Sin embargo lo había logrado y varios días después, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación, pensaba como es que su vida había cambiado tan vertiginosamente en tan solo un par de semanas. Su mejor amiga ahora dormía desnuda a su lado con su rostro angelical sobre la almohada de plumas y el cabello revuelto tras otra noche de sexo salvaje. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió plenitud absoluta, una plenitud que al mismo tiempo le aterraba al pensar que aún tenía un secreto con aquella mujer, y que sería quizás la piedra en el zapato de esa relación.

Los días siguieron pasando rápidamente sin apenas notarlo, el trabajo se había intensificado con notoriedad después del año nuevo, sin mencionar la enorme explosión de una fábrica en las afueras de la ciudad que la había tenido ocupada por partida doble durante varios días. Kara Danvers era la reportera estrella de Catco, y por lo tanto era la encargada de cubrir los eventos más relevantes, como el que sucedía en esos días. Pero Supergirl estaba aún más demandada, porque no había bastado con apagar el incendio y llevar a los heridos a los hospitales, sino que además ahora tenía que asegurarse que el lugar era seguro para los trabajadores del lugar, mover escombros demasiado pesados de lugares a donde no podían acceder con maquinaria, y además de eso, seguir manteniendo a la ciudad segura de maleantes y extraterrestres fuera de sus cabales. Pero no se quejaba pese al cansancio que tenía, pese a las pocas horas de sueño, aunque Lena seguía preguntándose porque motivo Kara estaba tan poco localizable en aquellos días.

L- ¿Cenaras conmigo?, ¿o debo pedir turno para poder verte?- citaba el mensaje de texto ese sábado en la tarde que alcanzo a leer mientras volaba bajo de regreso a su departamento luego de haber impedido un asalto a una tienda de novedades. Sabía que la morena estaba enfadada por su permanente negativa, pero no había encontrado forma de darle el tiempo que se merecía durante toda esa semana.

K- Esta noche seré toda tuya, solo dime a qué hora y donde y ahí estaré.- Le contesto ya aterrizando en su sala rogando que sea una noche tranquila para poder complacer a Lena.

L- Te veo en el Dall a las siete, he reservado la mejor mesa.

K- Ahí estaré.

El restorán favorito de la morena era un edificio moderno y lujoso en el puerto de Ciudad Nacional, tenía varios niveles incluyendo uno en la azotea, con mesas distribuidas muy distanciadas unas de otras para mayor privacidad, había siempre música en vivo, de esa lenta y algo antigua que tanto disfrutaba en sus breves ratos de ocio. La mesa que Lena había reservado se encontraba a un costado del salón, tenía vista al puerto y se podía incluso desde allí oler la arena mojada. A su espalda, la luz penetraba en un enorme acuario que cubría casi por completo la única pared de la azotea. En el centro de la pequeña mesa había solo una vela que flotaba despreocupada en un recipiente redondo con pétalos de flores en el fondo. Kara jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras escuchaba un violín que sonaba tan relajante que sintió dormirse de a momentos. Había llegado temprano, no quería hacer esperar a Lena ni un segundo, sentía que debía compensarla por aquella semana de ausencia, y quería que la velada fuera perfecta en todo sentido.

La brisa helada le recorrió el cuello recordándole que seguían en invierno, algo que había olvidado por completo debido a las tuberías calefaccionadas que surcaban el cielo abierto haciendo posible estar afuera en esas bajas temperaturas. Bostezó agotada y giro su cabeza por enésima vez para poder comprobar si la mujer que debía acompañarla había llegado al fin. Y esta vez, ahí estaba Lena entregándole su abrigo a un hombre con traje de pingüino que aguardaba parado elegantemente junto a la escalera alfombrada. Su mirada choco de frente con los ojos verde pardo de aquella hermosa mujer, y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Esa noche la joven empresaria lucia más radiante que nunca, Lena que siempre acostumbraba a vestir seriamente, ahora estaba arreglada con el cabello ligeramente ondulado que le caía suelto sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Llevaba una blusa blanca que ajustaba a su cuello y caía suelta por su torso dejando libre gran parte de su espalda, un pantalón negro perfectamente ceñido a sus largas piernas y unas botas de cuero a juego que dejaban ver sus tobillos pálidos mientras caminaba graciosa sin abandonar su característica sonrisa.

K- Te ves fantástica- exclamo Kara luego de recibirla con un tierno beso en los labios y ruborizarse ligeramente al notar que había personas que las miraban con detenimiento. – Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a esto- sonrió mientras volvía a tomar asiento y señalaba a su alrededor a todas las personas que habían notado de inmediato que se trataba de la joven Luthor.

L- ¿Te digo cual es el secreto para hacerlo?- sonrió Lena sin dejar de mirarla y haciendo una seña al camarero para que se acercara a la mesa.

K- Por favor- dijo divertida disfrutando de la actitud trotamundo de la morena.

L- Simplemente haz de cuenta que no hay nadie más aquí.- Le guiño un ojo de manera provocativa y recibió la carta que el mesero les extendía en ese momento. Kara se preguntó si era posible fingir que no había nadie más, y lo creyó totalmente imposible hasta que Lena mordió su labio inferior mientras leía atenta el menú de la noche, entonces todos desaparecieron de su radar. Con esa mujer frente a ella, podía llegar a ser sencillo fingir que no había nadie más allí.

Cenaron gustosas y bebieron vino con el sonido de la música que se mezclaba con el arrullo de las olas rompiendo en la escollera. La plática había surcado todos los temas posibles durante esas dos horas, hasta que encallaron en el único que Kara necesitaba desesperadamente evitar. Todos sabían que dirigir una compañía como L-Corp era una labor que demandaba mucho tiempo, pero Lena jamás imagino que el trabajo de reportera duplicara incluso la cantidad de horas que ella trabajaba al día, y eso la tenía entre molesta e intrigada. ¿Qué tanto hacía la rubia durante todo el día?, se había acostumbrado por años a sus salidas repentinas, pero ahora tomaba real dimensión de lo demandante que era su profesión.

L- Sabes, he estado pensando seriamente en tu trabajo estos días, y quería ofrecerte el puesto de editora de Catco. Trabajarías mucho menos, podrías tomar decisiones importantes en la compañía, tendrías un mejor sueldo y además estarías más tiempo disponible para estar conmigo.- Dijo sonriendo al cabo de un rato, sintiendo que era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en la vida, pero su satisfacción desapareció de su cara de inmediato en cuanto noto el gesto de Kara ante aquella propuesta.

K- Lena, yo sé que te he descuidado esta semana, y que mi trabajo es tan demandante como suele ser el tuyo. Pero amo mi profesión, y siento que hago algo bueno con ella, no me imagino volver a pasarme el resto de mis días detrás de un escritorio sin hacer nada relevante.- Contesto acomodando sus gafas con nerviosismo al tiempo que sabía que no era solo un trabajo que adoraba, sino que además le proporcionaba la fachada perfecta para poder entrar y salir de la oficina cuando Supergirl era requerida. No podría abandonar ese trabajo aunque así lo quisiera.

L- Solo era una idea, puedes pensarlo si quieres.- El tono de voz de Lena sonaba entre decepcionado y molesto y soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa ya casi vacía. – Solo pienso que sería una gran oportunidad, y que además estarías fuera de la calle, a salvo, me preocupo mucho por ti.

K- Sé que lo haces pero no tienes porque, soy muy cuidadosa y tengo a Supergirl y a Alex que me cubren la espalda si lo necesito. – Kara trataba por todos los medios de convencer a Lena sobre su postura, pero esta no parecía querer darse por aludida.

L- No es así, casi has muerto más de una vez, y muchas de esas veces ha sido por estar investigando cosas para ayudarme y ya no quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro. – Soltó por fin ya molesta notando que Kara no accedería.

K- Escúchame, sé que te asusta mi trabajo, y sé que estas molesta por no poder prestarte atención como quisieras, pero no dejare de ser reportera, eso no está en discusión Lena, y te agradecería que lo aceptaras como yo acepto tu trabajo aunque no siempre este de acuerdo con lo que haces.

La morena hizo un gesto de desaprobación y desvió su mirada hacia donde aún tocaba la banda para evitar seguir discutiendo con Kara. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran que no, siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya de una u otra forma. Pero con la reportera había sido distinto desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Quizás por eso anhelaba tanto su compañía y respetaba tanto su opinión, la mayoría de las personas jamás se había atrevido a decirle que no a un Luthor, pero Kara lo hacía y no le temblaba el pulso por ello. Y aunque le fastidiaba que no le dieran la razón cuando ella sabía que era lo mejor, muy en el fondo agradecía que existiera una persona que jamás se la pondría fácil y que le diría siempre las cosas aunque no quisiera oírlas. La reportera sin duda seguía siendo una bocanada de aire fresco en su mundo de aduladores y competidores despiadados.

Arribaron a la casa de la morena alrededor de las once de la noche, Lena había llevado su mirada perdida en los vidrios del coche durante todo el camino y no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el viaje. En cuanto entraron a la sala, la morena se dejó caer sobre el sofá quitándose las botas con cuidado y estirando los brazos detrás de su cuello hasta hacerlos sonar estrepitosamente. Kara sonrió al verla aun con ese gesto molesto y a la vez relajado dibujado en su rostro, y se apresuró a sentarse detrás de ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la empresaria para darle un ligero masaje que la hiciera olvidar el asunto de su trabajo. Y lo habría logrado de no ser porque su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar incansablemente en su bolsillo.

K- Lo siento, debo atender- exclamo poniéndose de pie para tomar el móvil entre sus manos con rapidez al leer en nombre de su hermana en la pequeña pantalla. – Si lo entiendo, ahora voy para allá. – Finalizo la llamada regresando junto al sofá para recoger su abrigo. – Lo siento Lena, debo salir un momento, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible. – Dijo apesadumbrada notando el gesto de fastidio de la morena.

L- ¿Es en serios Kara? Son casi las doce de la noche, ¿no puede esperar a mañana?- se puso de pie colocando sus brazos en jarra con la mirada llena de desaprobación.

K- Lo siento pero no, debe ser ahora, es importante, y solo hablaran conmigo. – Soltó también compungida por la evidente molestia de Lena.

L- Si te vas no te molestes en volver- dijo finalmente caminando hasta ella desafiándola a tomar una decisión.

K- Es más importante de lo que crees, te prometo que te lo contaré todo luego.- Quiso acercarse para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, pero Lena retrocedió con frialdad y le dio la espalda. Kara suspiro apenada y salió rápidamente del departamento para volar hasta la DEO donde Alex la aguardaba impaciente. – Espero que sea muy importante porque creo que he arruinado mi relación con Lena por esto.

A- Kara, Lex Luthor está vivo – soltó su hermana sin anestesia viendo como los ojos de la kriptoniana se abrían aterrados como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

K- No es posible Alex.

A- En realidad si lo es, nunca encontramos su cadáver.

K- Es porque no murió en la explosión, Lena lo mato después de que escapara en medio de la conmoción. Ella lo vio morir, no puede ser cierto que este de vuelta.

A- ¿Lena lo mato?- repitió incrédula – Kara deberías habérmelo dicho, ahora todos estamos en peligro porque de alguna manera el maldito sigue con vida.

K- Solo trataba de protegerla, no tenía idea de que esto podía pasar.- Suspiro más preocupada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. – Tengo que decírselo de inmediato, si es verdad que Lex está vivo, irá tras la única persona que fue capaz de matarlo.

A- Claro ve, quédate con ella y ten mucho cuidado, te mantendré al tanto – exclamo volviendo a tomar la Tablet en sus manos y estudiando la información que tenía frente a sus ojos. – Kara – dijo finalmente antes de que la rubia se marchara – dile toda la verdad de una vez, esto puede ponerse muy feo, y si quieres protegerla, debe saberlo todo.

K- Lo haré – suspiro resignada – no pasará de esta noche.- La heroína salió volando como un relámpago del edificio y se perdió en la noche rumbo al departamento de Lena. Había llegado el momento que tanto temía, su más preciado secreto se acabaría al fin, y después de esa noche, quizás nada volvería a ser como antes.


	8. Repercusiones

Algo olía muy mal, como a caucho o plástico quemado. Se le partía la cabeza en dos, algo le escurría por la frente, tibio y pegajoso. A lo lejos una sinfónica de sirenas se escuchaba avanzar con prisa hasta donde ella estaba. Una luz se deslizaba entre sus ojos haciendo solo que su confusión aumentara cada vez más. Alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, decía su nombre sin parar una y otra vez, como un grito apagado en la inmensa noche. Abrió los ojos como pudo, con la poca energía que tenía de vida en su cuerpo, varias manos la sujetaban cuando intento incorporarse pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Se había dado un gran golpe. No, no había sido un golpe. Un misil la intercepto cuando volaba. ¿Pero? No estaba volando, caminaba, sí, eso era, caminaba detrás de alguien. Había algo muy suave bajo su cuerpo, no era una cama, se sentía peludo, como un animal. Una alfombra, si era una alfombra blanca que ahora estaba manchada con su sangre.

K- ¡Lena!- grito incorporándose de golpe aferrándose al torso de su hermana que la sujetaba para impedir que saliera disparada de donde estaba.

A- Tranquila, está bien, ambas están bien- susurro mientras le acariciaba el cabello buscando sus ojos para calmarla.

K- ¿Dónde está Lena?- pregunto notablemente preocupada mientras recordaba que la morena se encontraba a su lado cuando el misil la tomó por sorpresa.

A- Ella está bien, la cubriste con tu cuerpo y gracias a la capa no tiene más que algunas magulladuras.

K- ¿Qué paso Alex?

A- Fue Lex, llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarla, si hubieras demorado otro par de segundos ella no estaría con nosotras.- Respondió la agente ya sin poder evitar que su hermana se pusiera de pie- está en shock Kara, deberías dejar que asimile que su hermano trato de matarla.

K- No está así por eso.- Finalizo preocupada abandonando los brazos de Alex para ir en busca de la morena.- Ahí estas- sonrió con sigilo tras encontrarla sentada en su cama con la vista perdida en el piso- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la joven heroína sabiendo ya la respuesta y sin animarse a hablar demasiado.

L- Físicamente intacta- respondió Lena con una frialdad que jamás había sido dirigida a su persona, se sentía como mil puñaladas de kriptonita en su pecho.

K- Lena déjame explicarte- susurro Kara con los ojos ya ligeramente empañados notando como los latidos de la morena aumentaban coléricos.

L- ¿Qué vas a explicarme?- exclamo en un grito contenido mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentarla con más ira de la que había sentido en su vida.- Me has mentido a la cara por años Kara, fingiendo ser mi amiga, fingiendo que me querías y todo este tiempo eras Supergirl, te reías de mí, de mi confianza.- Los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y rabia al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puño conteniendo todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su esbelto cuerpo.

K- No fue así, yo jamás quise mentirte- trato de acercarse a ella pero la morena retrocedió los mismos pasos que Kara había avanzado. – Quise decírtelo tantas veces, pero el miedo a perderte me detuvo, nunca quise faltar a tu confianza, ni lastimarte, eres muy importante para mi Lena.- La rubia lloraba visiblemente compungida al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma en un gesto ya conocido para la morena.

L- ¿A si?, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?, ¿Antes o después de decirme que mi hermano está vivo?- grito nuevamente golpeando el pecho de la kriptoniana con fuerza.

K- Venía a decirte ambas cosas, tienes que creerme Lena, no quería que sufrieras más de lo que ya has sufrido, por eso te lo oculte tantos años.- La voz de Kara se quebraba lentamente mientras trataba de contener entre sus brazos a la morena que no dejaba de llorar y golpearle el pecho con rabia.

Lena soltó un grito agudo que retumbo en toda la habitación haciendo que el alma de la rubia se le estrujara con temor, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas buscando aire luego de su arrebato violento. Kara se arrodillo junto a ella intentando abrazarla pero la morena la aparto con rapidez mientras apretaba la alfombra de su habitación entre sus manos, como queriendo arrancar hasta el último hilo que este tenía.

L- Vete- susurro notando que la reportera la buscaba con las manos otra vez para acercarse a ella- ¡Largate!- grito nuevamente con el corazón hecho añicos y sin dejar de llorar.

Alex apareció tras la puerta al escuchar el escándalo y levanto a la rubia del suelo llevándosela hacia la sala del departamento.

A- Ve a casa, debes darle espacio para que se calme.- Dijo Alex tratando de consolar a su hermana que parecía haber abierto la caja de Pandora y estaba aterrada por lo que había visto dentro.

K- No puedo dejarla sola con Lex suelto- exclamo con los ojos empañados.

A- Dejare un equipo aquí con ella, no estará sola, lo prometo. Ve a casa Kara.

La kriptoniana se elevó en el aire quitándose los pocos pedazos de su ropa quemada que quedaban aún adheridos al traje de Supergirl, y salió volando por la ventana rota rumbo a su casa sin detenerse ni un segundo a pensar en lo que había sucedido, porque si lo hacía, debía de buscar al sujeto que había ocasionado todo eso y acabar con el de una vez por todas.

Los días siguientes fueron un calvario, no importaba cuanto insistió la reportera, Lena no quería verla ni oírla. Lex había cumplido su cometido, y ese no era matar a su hermana, era robarle lo único que la había hecho feliz en su vida. Lilian Luthor resulto tener razón, la morena tarde o temprano iba a descubrir quién era, y la odiaría por eso. Ahora no solo debía preocuparse por encontrar a Lex y detenerlo antes de que hiciera un nuevo movimiento, sino que además debía encontrar la forma de conseguir el perdón de Lena, pero eso se veía incluso más difícil que sacar al villano de su escondite.

A- ¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunto Alex sentándose en el sofá de Kara mientras sacaba varios paquetes de dentro de unas bolsas.

K- Claro que no, se niega a verme y no atiende mis llamadas, ni contesta mis mensajes. La he perdido Alex- sollozo tumbándose entre los brazos de su hermana para que esta la contuviera aunque fuera en vano.

A- Debes ser paciente, conozco a Lena y aunque ahora este dolida, siempre ha sido inteligente y justa, verá tus motivos tarde o temprano y volverá contigo. – La castaña tenia siempre las palabras justas para hacerla sentir mejor, pero esta vez, por mucho que quisiera tener esperanza, algo que siempre la había caracterizado, no podía tenerla. Quizás estaba destinada a estar sola, el amor seguía negándosele una y otra vez y no había indicios de que las cosas cambiaran algún día.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin clemencia alguna, pronto los días se volvieron semanas, y las semanas, meses. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para recuperar la confianza de Lena, pero esta jamás volvió a mirarla como antes. Se debía conformar ahora con verla a lo lejos en sus vuelos nocturnos, en alguna conferencia de prensa, o cruzar algunas frías palabras cuando Lena colaboraba con la DEO en algún caso. Le había enviado mil mensajes, llamado a su puerta cientos de veces, hasta le había escrito decenas de cartas, pero nada daba resultado. La morena la odiaba con todo su ser, y eso parecía no tener vuelta atrás. Se enfocó en sus trabajos lo más que pudo, fue la mejor reportera que jamás hubiese imaginado, y relleno cada espacio vacío siendo Supergirl. Ya no solo se enfocaba en detener criminales y rescatar alguna mascota pérdida, sino que además, ahora hacia servicio comunitario limpiando las plazas, pintando escuelas, ayudando a ancianos a cruzar la calle. Todo lo que le apartara aunque sea un instante los ojos verdes de la morena de sus pensamientos.

Lena por su parte volvió a ser la mujer triste y fría que había abandonado al conocer a Kara, ya no tenía esa sonrisa coqueta y contagiosa que iluminaba su cara, ya ni siquiera lloraba por el dolor que le causaba haber sido traicionada una vez más. Todos sus sentidos habían sido enterrados en cajas pequeñas muy en el fondo de su mente y jamás los dejaría salir de nuevo. L-Corp creció desproporcionalmente a cualquier otra compañía en la ciudad, y eso se debía a su trabajo constante, casi como una autómata. En los tres meses que habían pasado apenas si había salido de su laboratorio, comía allí, dormía allí, evitaba cualquier contacto humano que la distrajera de su única meta en la vida. "Tú eras la Luthor destinada a cambiar el mudo" le había dicho su madre, y eso haría, no había espacio para más, o eso pensó esa mañana primaveral de fines de marzo mientras firmaba unos papeles para que Sam cerrara otra adquisición.

A- Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero necesito que vengas a la DEO de inmediato- exclamo Alex con evidente preocupación en su voz.

L- Estoy muy ocupada agente Danvers, no tengo tiempo para sus problemas gubernamentales. – Respondió de manera cortante del otro lado de su teléfono móvil.

A- Lena, es tu hermano, ha hecho algo con lo que no podemos lidiar, necesitamos tu ayuda, es urgente.- Lena apenas si susurro un escueto "está bien" antes de colgar la llamada y salir preocupada por la puerta de su oficina colocándose la americana azul sobre los hombros. Cruzo la ciudad en su auto lo más rápido que pudo, y no consiguió evitar la mezcla de sensaciones encontradas que le atravesaron el cuerpo en cuanto se topó con los ojos azules de la kriptoniana. Trato de ignorarla fingiendo que aquella mujer era solo una agente más sin importancia mientras que Alex la ponía al tanto sobre el dispositivo que Lex había construido. – Esta cosa es radioactiva Lena, y no tenemos idea de cómo apagarla, la única que puede acercarse a eso sin que la mate es Kara pero de nada servirá si no sabemos cómo detenerla. No nos queda tiempo.

Alex estaba desorientada como pocas veces en su vida, por primera vez tenía que manejar algo que excedía a sus límites. La ciudad podía convertirse en el siguiente Chernóbil si no encontraban la manera de apagar el dispositivo que se encontraba bajo tierra justo debajo de Catco. Lena puso de inmediato manos a la obra, y paso las siguientes cinco horas analizando cada registro disponible junto con Brainy quien parecía más asustado de lo que jamás lo había visto. "Cajas pequeñas" repetía cada algunos cuantos minutos y volvía a su computadora para revisar otra vez alguna cifra que lo ayudara a resolver aquel dilema.

La noche comenzó a caer cuando la tierra tembló y un enorme aparato en forma de domo se levantó en la esquina del edificio de Catco. Kara sabía que aquello era algo que no podía resolver sola, por lo que Superman había acudido de inmediato en cuanto su prima lo llamo esa mañana. Ambos kriptonianos lucharon con los escombros que caían de los edificios que se agrietaban por el temblor, apartando a las personas de las calles, socorriendo a los heridos y tratando que hubiese la mayor distancia posible entre los humanos y aquella nueva obra del conocido villano. De pronto una luz verde ilumino el domo bajo el par de botas de los últimos hijos de Kripton, la luz parpadeaba constantemente e iba aumentando su intensidad con lentitud. No les quedaba tiempo, necesitaban apagar esa cosa de inmediato.

K- ¿Díganme por favor que tiene algo?- suplico Kara aterrizando en la DEO seguida por Clarck.

Alex negó con la cabeza sin dejar de pasearse de un lado al otro junto al laboratorio y lanzar mirada tras mirada a la pareja que trabajaba dentro.

L- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Lena saliendo del interior de la sala con prisa llevando un pequeño aparato en sus manos- Hay que acceder al panel central y conectar esto a la matriz, desactivara el plutonio neutralizándolo para evitar la contaminación radioactiva en caso de una explosión espontánea y me permitirá acceder al sistema para apagar el dispositivo.- Explico la joven Luthor al tiempo que el muchacho asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

K- De acuerdo, hazme un plano- dijo Kara de inmediato arrebatándole el aparato de las manos.

L- Mi hermano hizo esto, yo debo ser quien lo pare.- Contesto la morena con seriedad y determinación en sus ojos mientras volvía a quitarle el dispositivo a la reportera.

K- Claro que no, morirás si te metes dentro de esa cosa, y no te dejare.- Exclamo la kriptoniana levantando un poco la voz pero sintiendo un enorme dolor por tener que gritarle a Lena.

L- No estoy pidiendo tu permiso- la frialdad en su voz era algo que Kara no podía soportar, habría preferido morir en aquella explosión que sentir la distancia que existía entre ella y la mujer que amaba.

A- Suficiente- intervino Alex tomando control de la situación al tiempo que le sacaba la pequeña caja a la joven empresaria y se la extendía a su hermana- tú no eres un agente Lena, no puedo dejarte ir allá, además no nos sirves de nada si te mueres. Eres más útil aquí.

K- Perfecto, iré por Kal-El, háganme un plano- dijo volteándose y caminando escaleras abajo en busca de su primo.

Lena regreso dentro del laboratorio y comenzó a dibujar en su Tablet el plano que Kara le había pedido para poder apagar la bomba de su hermano. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no noto que Alex la había seguido dentro de la sala y la observaba con detenimiento.

A- Debes de dejar de ser injusta con ella Lena- hablo luego de unos minutos sentándose a su lado en una banqueta- te necesita y te echa de menos.

L- Debió pensarlo antes de mentirme durante tantos años- exclamo con frialdad sin apartar la mirada del dispositivo en sus manos.

A- Lo hizo, durante mucho tiempo, y lo único que buscaba era protegerte. Jamás la vi tan preocupada por alguien como lo está a diario por ti desde que te conoció. – Suspiro reclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando de soslayo a la morena que a esa altura tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba el mentón. – Nadie confiaba en ti, ¿Lo sabes?, tuvo que convencernos a todos de que eras buena persona y que merecías ser juzgada por tus acciones y no estar en vilo de la sospecha por ser una Luthor. Kara te defendió desde el primer instante, aún sin conocerte lo suficiente, ella siempre estaba de tu lado, aun cuando todos trabamos de hacerla ver que las pruebas decían lo contrario. Pero no flaqueo ni una sola vez, se mantuvo firme hasta que comprobaba que tenía razón y volvía orgullosa a decirnos "te lo dije".

L- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga Alex?- dijo finalmente levantando la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo- me mintió durante años aun sabiendo el dolor que la traición me causaría, jamás podre perdonar eso.

A- Tú también le mentiste muchas veces, le ocultaste lo de Sam, guardaste un trozo de Harun-El aun cuando ella te dijo lo peligroso que era. Fabricaste kriptonita sabiendo que se lo tomaría personal, que eso le causaría miedo y dolor, y aún así lo hiciste. Pero ella siempre volvió a ti, y siguió confiándote su vida.- Alex se puso de pie tomando la Tablet con el plano que la morena ya había terminado de hacer y camino hacia la puerta lanzándole una última mirada antes de salir- piensa en eso, antes que sea tarde.

La agente se perdió tras el cristal dejando a Lena con una lágrima que le quemaba la mejilla mientras se escapaba de sus ojos. Tenía el cuerpo estático clavado a su silla al tiempo que luchaba con sus sentimientos. Quería bajo toda circunstancia mantener su postura, seguir ajena a todo lo que alguna vez había amado, pero las palabras de Alex le golpeaban el pecho desde adentro consiguiendo que lentamente bajara sus defensas. Para cuando reacciono, Kara ya se encontraba dentro del Domo son Superman, conectando el último cable bajo un enorme tablero de metal que había abierto minutos antes. Presiono el botón que Lena le había indicado siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que tenía en sus manos. En cuanto lo hizo, una imagen holográfica apareció frente a ellos, al mismo tiempo, en las oficinas de la DEO, los monitores dejaron de mostrar sus cámaras para reflejar la imagen de Lex Luthor que comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Lex- Ay hermanita, sigues estando siempre un paso detrás de mí, deberías saber a estas alturas que no es tan fácil matarme- dijo el sujeto sin abandonar su postura de superioridad al tiempo que la luz se reflejaba en su pálida y calva cabeza.- Haz hecho justo lo que necesitaba, metiste a mis dos kriptonianos favoritos justo en donde necesitaba que estuvieran. Verán, destruir la ciudad era solo el medio para un fin, el botón de apagado de mi obra maestra está dentro de la capsula que se abrirá delante de ustedes, y gracias a mi querida hermana, he conseguido al fin sintetizar la kriptonita a un nivel que los aniquilara. – Se puso de pie abandonando su sillón y camino directo hacia la cámara que transmitía el mensaje- mi trabajo con la super tonta ya está hecho, supongo que no dejaras morir a tu prima Superman. Enfrenta tu destino.- El villano sonrió una vez más y la transmisión se cortó. Alex palideció de inmediato abriendo sus ojos más de lo humanamente posible y comenzó a llamar a su hermana sin cesar, pero Kara no la escuchaba, su dispositivo había sido apagado así como el de su primo, ahora estaban solos.

S- Cuida a Loise y a mi hijo Kara, él tiene razón, yo debo hacer esto, no te dejaré morir. – Clark se acercó a la rubia y la estrecho entre sus brazos dispuesto a entrar a la cápsula que había emergido en donde había estado la imagen de Lex Luthor un minuto antes. Las luces parpadeaban cada vez más y una cuenta regresiva comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar.

K- Espera Kal-El, tu y yo crecimos sin nuestros verdaderos padres, y no dejaré a mi sobrino sin el suyo.- Kara suspiro con lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus ojos cada vez más azules por el reflejo de las luces, hizo una pausa y se quitó un collar que llevaba cargando durante los últimos meses.- Dile a Alex que quiero que sea muy feliz, que ya no deje pasar el tiempo, y que será la mejor madre del mundo. Y dale esto a Lena- le extendió el colgante que tenía en su mano izquierda, Superman lo tomo dubitativo si dejar de mirarla ni saber cómo reaccionar- dile que lo siento.

Kal-El tomo el brazo de su prima intentando evitar que esta entrara a la cápsula, pero la rubia lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara haciéndolo retroceder el tiempo suficiente para perderse tras una luz verde dentro de la capsula que impedía ver el interior de la misma. Un destello se escapó del domo y el sonido de una máquina desactivándose lo inundo todo. Superman no supo en que momento los agentes de la DEO entraban por la puerta tras él, permanecía con los ojos clavados en un punto apenas distante, con el colgante de su prima entre sus manos.

Una mujer grito mientras pasaba como el viento a su lado y caía de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de la joven kriptoniana. Alex caminaba lentamente, como siendo atraída por un ente hacia la imagen desgarradora de su hermana yaciendo en el piso, al tiempo que Lena golpeaba su pecho tratando de reanimarla. La conmoción no la dejaba ni siquiera llorar, su cuerpo estaba apagado y sin pulso. Hizo todo lo que pudo, todo lo que sabía, trabajo con otro grupo de agentes sobre Kara de manera incansable, pero nada funciono. "Lo siento directora Danvers", exclamo un muchacho a su lado, el grito ahogado de Lena le retumbo en los oídos. Se puso de pie sin saber cómo, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo y solo atino a abrazar a la mujer que lloraba de manera desconsolada frente a ella, buscando un refugio que jamás encontraría.

A- Se ha ido- exclamo en el oído de Lena sintiendo que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho- se ha ido.


	9. Renacer de las cenizas

Se había ido, parecía mentira. La heroína de Ciudad Nacional yacía inmóvil sobre una camilla en una habitación apartada en el edificio de la DEO. Alex la había cubierto con su capa en cuanto la subieron al camión que trasladó a su hermana de regreso a la central. Todos estaban conmocionados, finalmente Lex se había salido con la suya, después de años de intentos fallidos, consiguió robarle la vida a un kriptoniano, aunque muy a su pesar, era el equivocado. En cuanto la conciencia volvió al cuerpo de Superman, salió volando del domo y se perdió en el cielo azul de una noche primaveral verdaderamente hermosa. El mundo ignoraba el trágico desenlace del incidente causado por el villano, pero un grupo reducido vivía el peor día de sus vidas.

En la DEO todo fue silencio por más de dos horas. El aire se cortaba con tijeras. A donde se volteaba la vista había lágrimas y rostros de desconcierto. Era difícil el trabajo que hacían a diario, pero Supergirl había conseguido con el tiempo que todo fuera más sencillo. ¿Cómo seguirían ahora sin ella?, ¿cómo seguiría Alex sin ella?. La directora de la agencia estaba sentada en una silla tras la mesa central, con el rostro perdido en la nada misma, no se atrevía a pensar en nada, no había podido derramar una sola lágrima, su cuerpo y su mente aún seguían en shock cuando una ráfaga de viento la obligó a levantar la mirada. Frente a ella Superman suspendido en el aire sostenía el cuerpo inmóvil de Lex Luthor.

S- Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo- exclamo dejando el cadáver en el suelo- ella jamás me habría permitido hacerlo- grito cubierto de rabia al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas con todo el peso de una perdida que apenas comenzaba a procesar. Pocas cosas resultaban tan dolorosas como ver al hombre de acero llorar derrotado en el suelo frío. El grito que dejo escapar al tiempo que destrozaba las baldosas con sus manos hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio. Hizo temblar los cimientos y el alma de cada persona que lo rodeaba. Alex se puso de pie con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba en su cuerpo y camino hasta él para abrazarlo, la carga era demasiado grande para llevarla solo.

A- Todos debimos haberlo hecho Kal-El, yo lo habría hecho sin pensarlo, Lena sin duda lo intento, pero todos sabemos que ella era mejor que nosotros.- Exclamo mientras lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió en llanto por primera vez en la noche tomando conciencia al fin de lo que había sucedido.

Se quedaron allí varios minutos, abrazados uno a otro con los ojos de todos los agentes de la DEO sobre ellos, finalmente J'onn los levanto para contenerlos entre sus brazos y tratar de consolarlos aunque por dentro sentía que había perdido a una de sus hijas otra vez. Lena, que durante todo ese tiempo había estado relegada a un costado, sentada sobre los cerámicos negros, abrazada a sus rodillas con el alma destrozada; vio acercarse a Superman hasta agacharse a su lado. El muchacho saco de adentro de su traje el collar que Kara le había dado horas antes y lo apretó en su puño con dolor por no haber podido impedir que entrara a la cápsula.

S- Ella quería que tuvieras esto- sonrió con pena para evitar volver a sucumbir en el llanto y lo dejo en la mano de la morena, que a esas alturas tenía los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas- me pido que te dijera que lo sentía. – Puso su mano en el hombro de Lena dejando un ligero apretón, y se puso de pie para regresar junto a Alex.

La morena comenzó a inspeccionar el medallón azul que había empezado a brillar en cuanto sus dedos lo tocaron. En el dorso decía en letras cursivas "ábrelo", pero Lena no tuvo el valor de hacerlo en ese lugar. Se puso de pie con dificultad y atravesó la habitación rumbo a la sala en donde Kara solía entrenar, y ahora se encontraba con su cuerpo sin vida sobre una camilla de hospital. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y en cuanto comprobó que estaba sola, dio vuelta la parte posterior del medallón. En cuanto lo hizo, una imagen suya y de Kara el día que se conocieron apareció frente a sus ojos, luego la sonrisa de Lena al ver entrar a Supergirl por la puerta de su oficina, sus ojos verdes juguetones viéndola por encima de la mesa de su casa. Le siguió otra imagen de la morena inconsciente en el piso, luego verla despedir espuma por la boca cuando fue envenenada, otra con su cuerpo en el fondo de un avión partido en dos. Kara la veía a ella, eran recuerdos que se reproducían de manera continua de muchas de las veces que ella y la heroína habían estado juntas. Al cabo de varias imágenes más, aparecieron algunas que se había esforzado por olvidar. Kara besándola, sonrojada tras algún cumplido, verla bailar entre la nieve en navidad, entrando la última noche que estuvieron juntas a ese restaurante. Y luego algunas que no sabía que existían, Kara la veía dormir, desde todas las posiciones y desde muchas distancias. La rubia velaba sus sueños estando a su lado en la cama, desde la cocina cuando dormía en el sofá, desde fuera de la ventana en su oficina. Y luego un te quiero que le había susurrado mientras dormía la noche que la había encontrado ebria en su oficina. Lena volvió a llorar en cuanto el medallón dejo de brillar, pero esta vez más destrozada de lo que jamás había estado. Se puso de pie enceguecida por el dolor que sentía y camino hasta el cuerpo de Kara, le quito la capa que la cubría y comenzó a golpear su pecho nuevamente.

L- ¡Despierta!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía sosteniendo el medallón en sus manos apretadas en puño- ¡Tienes que despertar Kara!- le dio respiración y siguió propinando golpes sobre el pecho de la kriptoniana, hasta que lo recordó, llevaba consigo algo que ya había despertado de la muerte a alguien que quería. Saco de un compartimiento en su reloj una pequeña capsula negra que había creado en los últimos meses, busco de inmediato una jeringa y coloco el contenido dentro, apunto al corazón de la rubia y se lo enterró en el pecho dejando entrar el líquido en su cuerpo. De inmediato las venas comenzaron a teñirse de negro y el corazón de Supergirl volvió a latir, abrió sus ojos negros producto de la Harun-El y busco aire en una exhalación de vida que hizo a Lena enmudecer. Retiro la jeringa de su pecho arrojándola al suelo con brusquedad y se precipito a tomarle el pulso en cuanto vio que Kara cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

K- Creo que me alegra que te hayas quedado con eso- susurro Kara en su oído apenas con aliento mientras volvía a caer inconsciente.

L- ¡Alex!- grito corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación- ¡Alex está viva!

La mayor de las Danvers corrió de prisa hasta donde la morena la llama sin cesar, un tumulto de gente se precipito tras ella entrando en manada a la habitación donde Kara y Lena se encontraban. Miro a la morena que sostenía la mano de su hermana con incredulidad en sus ojos, y se acercó para tomarle el pulso. El corazón le dio un vuelco en cuanto escucho aquel débil latido que golpeteaba en el pecho de su hermana, de inmediato subieron a la kriptoniana a la enfermería para darle asistencia vital y la dejaron allí por horas, recuperando su fuerza bajo las lámparas de sol mientras apreciaban el milagro que la había traído de vuelta.

Parecía un sueño, uno profundo y doloroso, pero un sueño al fin. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando se sentó en la cama de la enfermería, miro a su alrededor y un silencio tranquilizador le lleno el alma. Retiró la aguja de su brazo y se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Camino hasta el barandal fuera de la habitación y vio a varios agentes sentados en el piso en el nivel inferior. De inmediato unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza sin despegarse un centímetro para dejar que la viera.

A- Creí que te había perdido- sollozo su hermana en su hombro sin soltarla- no puedo creer que estés aquí.- Alex se apartó sonriendo pero con los ojos empañados, tomo el rostro de Kara entre sus manos y deposito un beso en su frente con un alivio que le hizo sentir que había vuelto a nacer. Kara retomo el abrazo y se quedó hundida en el cuello de su hermana por varios minutos hasta que algunas personas llegaron hasta donde ellas se encontraban para unirse en ese abrazo.

K- ¿Y Lena?- pregunto al cabo de un tiempo cuando ya todos los agentes la habían saludado, cuando se había reencontrado con su primo y sus amigos para que luego todos regresaran a sus hogares con alivio.

L- Esta en las catreras, he tenido que sedarla para que durmiera un poco, no quería apartarse de tu lado y se puso en modo niña caprichosa- Kara sonrió con esperanzas de que aquel evento desafortunado fuera un nuevo comienzo para las dos.

K- La llevare a su casa- dijo sonriendo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hermana- se cuánto le gusta despertar en su habitación.

A- Ten cuidado ¿sí?- exclamo con preocupación, no importa lo que pasara, Kara siempre sería su hermana pequeña.

La kriptoniana le guiño un ojo y se aventuró escaleras abajo hasta llegar a donde estaba la morena, la envolvió en su capa y se fue volando despacio hasta depositarla en la cama King que tanto le gustaba.

El sol golpeaba los ventanales con fuerza, el cielo era celeste en su totalidad, ni una nube empañaba esa mañana soleada de primavera. Lena se removió entre sus sábanas estirando sus músculos para desperezarse. En cuanto abrió los ojos noto que no estaba en donde se había dormido, y no tenía la ropa que llevaba en aquella ocasión. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie con el corazón galopándole en el pecho mientras buscaba algo entre el mobiliario. De pronto unos ojos azules enmarcados por gafas gruesas se hicieron presentes tras la puerta de su habitación. Kara dejo la bandeja que traía entre sus manos sobre la cama y le sonrió a la morena con timidez.

K- Sé que quizás sea la última persona que quieres ver pero…- pero no logro acabar la frase, Lena se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo y le arrebato un beso necesitado al tiempo que perdía sus manos en la cabellera de la rubia.

L- Los siento tanto- dijo apartándose solo un poco para poder hablar- fui obstinada, y orgullosa, y deje que las cosas malas me pesaran más que las buenas, pero ya entendí- exclamo llorando sin parar abrazada al cuello de la reportera- entendí que no quiero estar sin ti, y si me das otra oportunidad, yo te juro…

K- Ya está bien- la callo con un nuevo beso rápido- yo cometí un gran error al no decirte quien era, y tu tenías derecho de estar molesta conmigo.

L- Pero tendría que haberte escuchado-exclamo apartándose para mirarla a los ojos- si tan solo lo hubiera hecho…- sollozo agachando la mirada.

K- Es pasado Lena- sonrió Kara acariciando su mejilla al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de la morena- estoy aquí ahora y tenemos toda la vida para hacer las cosas bien.

L- Pero, ¿y si alguien vuelve a hacerte daño?- soltó compungida volviendo a enterrarse en los brazos de Kara- no quiero perderte.

K- No deberías preocuparte por eso, al parecer mi novia es muy buena para inventar cosas que salven mi vida.

Lena sonrió como hacía meses no lo hacía dejando escapar una última lágrima que Kara atrapo antes que llegara a sus labios. La reportera la beso con entusiasmo levantándola levemente sobre el nivel del suelo y apretando su cuerpo con el suyo deseando jamás volver a soltarla.

Dos meses después…

L- Cariño ¿puedes abrir esto?- exclamo Lena frustrada después de intentar varias veces destapar un frasco de su caviar favorito. Kara se levantó del sillón sonriendo y tomo el recipiente que la morena le extendía con un puchero dibujado en su rostro que hizo a la kriptoniana morder su labio inferior con ternura.

K- Aquí tienes- dijo extendiéndole el frasco de vidrio sin abandonar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

L- Amo tener a una súper heroína en casa- hizo una mueca coqueta tomando una cuchara para poner el contenido del envase en otro recipiente y servirlo a la mesa.

K- Yo te amo a ti- soltó la reportera mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de la morena para luego regresar al sofá de la sala donde se preparaban para una noche de series y cena romántica.

La velada había estado plagada de risas, bromas y besos apasionados entre la reportera y la joven empresaria que cada día que pasaba disfrutaban más y más de la relación que crecía a toda prisa. Una vez más Kara se había compenetrado con una nueva tira de ficción, y Lena, aunque no amara pasarse horas frente al televisor, sin dudas si amaba ver a su novia disfrutar de cosas sencillas, después de todo, la vida de una súper heroína era lo suficientemente vertiginosa como para negarle sus placeres más banales.

Lena tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Kara y casi estaba a punto de dormirse, su mano descansaba sobre el pecho de la rubia que parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de sus cuencas por lo absorta que estaba a la trama de la serie. Bostezó finalmente sin poder evitarlo y Kara sonrió en cuanto noto que la mujer entre sus brazos sucumbía ante el sueño irremediablemente. Se extendió para tomar el control remoto, pero en ese momento un portal apareció en la sala del departamento, en cuanto la luz destello y se perdió en la nada, una adolescente de cabello negro, de no más de quince años apareció parada de manera estática junto al sofá, con sus ojos azul profundo que brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación iluminada solo por el televisor.

K- ¿Quién eres?- exclamo Kara preocupada mientras se ponía de pie para interceptar a la extraña, pero en ese momento algo en la muchacha llamo su atención, el medallón azul colgado en su cuello. Era el mismo que ella había guardado para Lena meses antes. Aminoro su marcha y se relajó pero sin quitar la expresión de curiosidad de su rostro.

T- Es largo de explicar- exclamo la jovencita con una media sonrisa tímida.

L- Inténtalo- dijo Lena poniéndose de pie para caminar junto a su novia e inspeccionar mejor a la intrusa.

T- Me llamo Lessa Pamela Luthor Danvers, pero todos me dicen Tess- escupió finalmente la adolescente ante la incredulidad de las mujeres frente a ella mientras se quitaba el medallón y se lo extendía a Kara con timidez- soy su hija.


	10. Sangre de mi sangre

En los planes de vida de Kara Danvers jamás había entrado la idea de ser madre, esa era una aspiración que su hermana siempre tuvo, pero ella no, ni por asomo se lo había planteado, mucho menos llegar a considerarlo ni siquiera cuando su relación con Lena fue en aumento. La morena por su parte había jurado que jamás tendría hijos, no quería traer al mundo a otra persona que fuera víctima del apellido Luthor, por lo que la simple idea le causaba dolor de estómago. Así que escuchar a esa adolescente decir que era hija de ambas mujeres, les había parado el corazón momentáneamente.

La reportera de Catco intento por un minuto reconsiderar la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera gastándole una broma muy pesada, o que todo aquella no fuera más que una confusión, pero negarlo era casi como negar su propia existencia. La joven frente a ella era un calco de Lena, esbelta, tez blanca como la nieve, un cabello negro y ondulado que caía suelto de manera desprolija a ambos costados de su rostro. Sus rasgos eran fuertes aunque delicados, la barbilla ligeramente en punta, la línea de su mandíbula era alargada y perfecta, como la de la mujer a su lado que no salía de su asombro. Sin embargo había algo que no era propio de la empresaria, y eran sus ojos, unos ojos azul profundo que si mirabas de cerca casi podías oír la inmensidad del océano. Unos ojos kriptonianos como los de su primo, como los de su sobrino, como los suyos propios. Y el calor corporal que su cuerpo desprendía, tan común en los de su especie, que la hacía dejar cualquier tipo de duda totalmente relegada. Esa joven era sin duda sangre de su sangre.

T- Mi madre dijo que con el medallón me creerían- exclamo la joven al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio- tuve que salir de prisa y no hubo tiempo de traerles un mensaje un poco más concreto.- Sonrió con timidez sintiendo la mirada de Lena penetrarle las entrañas.

K- Toma asiendo Lessa, y trata de explicarnos con calma que sucede aquí- Kara camino para encender las luces y regreso junto a Lena para ocupar un lugar en el sofá, en donde la morena seguía inspeccionando a la chica con desconfianza.

T- Díganme Tess por favor, solo la abuela Lilian me llama Lessa y lo detesto- sonrió ligeramente con una mueca de costado al tiempo que elevaba su ceja en un gesto de más conocido para Kara.

K- Sin duda veo el parecido- sonrió de manera reconfortante para tratar que la joven se sintiera más cómoda.

L- ¿Conoces a mi madre?- pregunto al fin rompiendo el silencio con una expresión casi huraña en su rostro.

T- Claro, es mi abuela, no se trata de la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero jugamos ajedrez cada martes después de la escuela, y los sábados por la mañana voy a la mansión y tomo clases de equitación con ella- comenzaba a relajarse lentamente, esas dos mujeres eran sus madres, bueno, serían sus madres y la única diferencia con las que la habían criado, era la clara juventud en sus rostros.

L- Suena como mi madre- farfullo casi en silencio bajando la mirada al piso al tiempo que inspeccionaba el medallón para asegurarse que era el mismo que traía colgado a su cuello.

K- Eso es interesante- volvió a sonreír acomodando sus gafas- ¿Cómo es que paso esto?, me refiero a ¿cómo es que eres hija de las dos?.

T- No puedo decirles mucho en realidad, el tío Brainy dice que cierta información puede alterar el curso del espacio-tiempo. Solo puedo decirles que algo pasó en una misión, y cuando regresaron a casa mamá Lena estaba embarazada de mí.

L- ¿Entonces eres humana?- cuestiono la morena sin abandonar su cara de pocos amigos.

K- Es kriptoniana- contesto Kara sin deja de mirar a Tess.

L- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

K- Puedo sentirlo, hay una conexión entre ella y yo, algo que no puedo explicarte, pero siento mi sangre corriendo por sus venas.

T- En realidad tengo el ADN de ambas, lo que lo hace muy extraño si lo piensas con cuidado, heredé los poderes de las dos.- De pronto la joven palideció, como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

L- ¿De las dos?- pregunto Lena aun con más incredulidad- yo no tengo poderes.

T- ¡Diablos!- exclamo mordiendo su labio inferior- se supone que no debía decirles eso, mamá va a matarme.

K- ¿Decirnos que Tess?

T- Emm… mamá estaba experimentando con algo un día, y su ADN sufrió algún tipo de mutación, a los pocos día desarrollo poderes de telequinesis y telepatía- suspiró profundamente y continuó hablando- se unió a mamá Kara y al resto para proteger la tierra. Algunos años después paso lo mío.- Sonrió tratando de quitarle dramatismo a la situación mientras jugaba con otro colgante que tenía en su cuello- lo que me trae al porque estoy aquí. Resulta que un grupo de alienígenas arribo a la tierra y lo único que quieren es capturarme para replicar mi ADN, y mientras descubren como deshacerse de ellos, mamá Lena pensó que estaría mejor en un lugar en donde no corriera riesgo, sacarme del planeta no era una opción, así que aquí me tienen.

L- No puedo creerlo- exclamo la morena poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta su habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

K- Discúlpala, cuando se trata de su familia no suele tomarse las cosas muy bien.

T- Si lo sé- dijo algo apenada poniéndose de pie y observando la puerta cerrada por donde se había perdido su futura madre.

K- Creo que ha sido demasiada información por una noche- sonrió con cariño caminando hasta la joven- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto reconociendo el colgante en su cuello- se lo había dado a Mon-El, ¿cómo es que lo tienes tú?.

T- ¡Ah! Esto, es que no es el mismo, a este me lo obsequió la abuela Alura hace unos meses cuando cumplí quince años- observó la expresión de desconcierto de Kara y sonrió ligeramente- si se lo que se siente, nuestra familia es muy extraña vista desde afuera.

K- No lo dudo- exclamo la rubia abriendo sus ojos como plato- ven, te mostrare la habitación de huéspedes, debes descansar y podremos hablar más en la mañana.

T- Descuida, vivo aquí, o en realidad viviré aquí, se dónde está la habitación.

K- De acuerdo, estás en tu casa entonces, llama si necesitas algo- le dijo de manera reconfortante viendo como Tess avanzaba hasta el pasillo que llevaba al resto de la casa- descansa.

T- Tú también mamá- soltó sin darse cuenta y volteo sonrojada notando de inmediato su acto fallido- lo siento, tú también descansa Kara.- Y se perdió tras las paredes dejando a la reportera con una extraña sensación en su interior.

Esa noche nadie durmió en la casa de Lena Luthor, había demasiadas cosas en que pensar, mucha información junta que procesar y tantas preguntas sin respuestas que carcomían la mente de la reportera y de la joven empresaria. En la habitación contigua, la adolescente del futuro daba vueltas en su cama sin parar, había salido tan abruptamente de su propio tiempo que ni siquiera tuvo lugar a despedirse de su madre Kara. Una Lena ya adulta la mando de inmediato al pasado sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, pero ver a la más seria de sus madres entrar con temor en su rostro, le tenían tan preocupada que llego a preguntarse si volvería a casa algún día, y si era así, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso pase?.

L-¿Tú le crees?- pregunto la morena del otro lado de la encimera extendiéndole a Kara su café.

K- No tengo razones para no hacerlo, tú la viste, y la oíste Lena, es idéntica a nosotras. Quizás no sepamos como pasará, ni cuando, pero si hay algo de lo que no tengo dudas, es que esa niña es nuestra hija del futuro, y nuestro deber es protegerla.

L- De acuerdo pero debes saber, que los niños no se me dan muy bien- advirtió la morena con seriedad- y que tendrá que ir contigo a Catco, yo tengo una decena de reuniones en L-Corp esta mañana y no puedo llevarla conmigo, y definitivamente no podemos dejarla sola aquí.

K- ¿Y si la llevamos con Alex?- pregunto tratando de zafarse al recordar que tenía una importante entrevista programada.

L- Demasiadas preguntas para responder en un par de minutos- suspiro apesadumbrada- además pienso que si dice la verdad, mientras menos personas sepan quién es, mejor.

Las tres mujeres desayunaron en un silencio casi sepulcral en el living de la casa de la empresaria, y en cuanto acabaron, Lena se marchó con prisa a su trabajo, dejando a Kara con Tess que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba su vida antes de ella.

T- Lo siento, mis madres no hablan mucho de cómo eran antes de que yo naciera- sonrió algo divertida sin dejar de inspeccionar la oficina de James tocando todo a su paso como una niña revoltosa- creo que me convertí en el centro de su atención.

K- Apuesto que así fue- exclamo la rubia quitándole la pelota de baseball autografiada que Tess había tomado del escritorio de su amigo y jefe para volver a ponerla en su lugar.

T- Mamá Lena suele decir que su vida cambio por completo cuando yo nací, y que ahora es mejor persona de lo que era, nunca le creí del todo, aunque conociendo a su yo de esta época supongo no mentía.

K- Lena es un poco seria a veces, y no tiene buena relación con lo que queda de su familia, eso hace que todo lo que respecta a su sangre le traiga conflictos emocionales. – Kara sonrió con algo de pena al recordar todo lo que la morena había tenido que soportar- sin embargo, es la persona más dulce que conozco cuando deja caer sus muros.

Tess rio con sentimiento y sus ojos se iluminaron de orgullo, le encantaba la idea de saber cosas de sus madres que no sabía, descubrir a las personas que eran antes de darle la vida, y se sentía extasiada por estar en ese lugar rodeada de tanta información nueva que estimulaba su mente.

K- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- pregunto Kara luego de un rato levantando el rostro de su agenda y notando por primera vez la pequeña marca que la adolescente tenía sobre su ceja izquierda.

T- Esto fue culpa de mi primo Jonathan, cuando creces en la tierra te acostumbras a que nada puede lastimarte y dejas de prestar atención, y un verano fuimos toda la familia a Argo, él y yo jugábamos a los espadachines y me golpeó con un trozo de madera en la frente. La abuela casi lo mata.

La reportera rio mostrando sus perlados dientes y sintiendo un anhelo muy grande por vivir ese futuro que parecía prometedor y plagado de buenos recuerdos para Tess, y por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó que se sentiría ser madre.

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron de un lugar a otro, Kara tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y no podía darse el lujo de tomarse el día. La adolescente por su parte, no paraba de hacer preguntas, y disfrutaba de ver a la rubia en su elemento, quizás debía replantearse lo que quería hacer en cuanto terminara la escuela, ya que el trabajo de reportera parecía más interesante viéndolo de cerca.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina nuevamente, almorzaron en la terraza mientras Kara escribía a toda prisa un artículo que debía publicarse esa misma tarde. Tess leía unas revistas que la rubia le había comprado para mantenerla callada el tiempo suficiente para terminar su trabajo. Todo parecía estar saliendo a las mil maravillas, cuando una melena rubia, corta y ondulada cruzó por el ventanal a su derecha. La figura de Cat Grant caminando por el pasillo se llevó de pronto toda la paz que había conseguido esa mañana de por si vertiginosa.

K- Señorita Grant- exclamo la reportera entrando con prisa a la oficina de James tras su antigua jefa- ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto acomodando sus gafas con nerviosismo, si la reina de los medios estaba en la ciudad, de seguro no pasaba nada bueno.

C- Hola Kira- sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de preocupación de su discípula predilecta- que no te sorprenda verme aquí, vendí Catco pero aún tengo acciones en la compañía y una clausula en el contrato que me permite intervenir cuando lo crea necesario.

K- ¿Y lo cree necesario?- Kara se sentía que había hecho algo mal, y ni siquiera había hecho nada. La simple presencia de Cat Grant lograba que se sintiera como una asistente novata otra vez.

C- No es necesario que remarques lo obvio- exclamo sacando de su bolso un periódico que no era el que ellos producían- ¿cómo es que el Daily Planet publica antes que nosotros el romance de mi chica con la joven Luthor?- el rostro de la reportera palideció de inmediato en cuanto tomo el periódico en sus manos y pudo ver la foto de Supergirl besando en el balcón de L-Corp a Lena. – El hecho de que ella sea la nueva dueña y tu su antigua novia, no implica que debamos dejar de lado una noticia tan relevante. Nos debemos a la verdad Kira.

La kriptoniana se sentía al borde del desmayo, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas sin parar, y se sentó en el sofá en un intento desesperado por no terminar tumbada en el piso de la oficina donde Cat Grant la observaba atenta y expectante por una respuesta. ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidadas? Se preguntó tratando de recobrar la compostura, Lena había sido vista con Kara en situaciones románticas más de una vez, y ahora aparecía besándose con Supergirl en la portada de uno de los periódicos de más venta en el país. Arreglar eso sin duda no sería algo sencillo, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento lo veía casi imposible.

C- ¿Tú quién eres niña?- pregunto Cat de pronto al ver entrar a Tess con cara de preocupación al ver el estado en el que Kara se encontraba- tu rostro me resulta familiar.

K- Ella es Tess- respondió con prisa antes que la adolescente metiera la pata a un nivel irreparable- Tess Luthor, la sobrina de Lena, está de visita por tiempo indeterminado.- Kara se puso de pie y tomo a la muchacha de un brazo arrastrándola fuera de la oficina hasta donde estaba su escritorio y dejando a Cat Grant con cara de desconcierto. Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico vio a James con Lena tras él cruzar por el umbral frente a ella. La morena enarco una ceja en cuando noto la preocupación en el rostro de su novia y se apresuró para llegar a su lado.

L- Cariño ¿te sientes bien?, estas más pálida de lo normal. – Cuestiono preocupada- ¿Tienes un ataque de pánico?

K- Sin duda alguna, y tenemos un problema- exclamo tomando aire y extendiéndole el periódico a la morena que lo tomo con desconfianza- un problema muy muy grande.


	11. Mentiras verdaderas

La palidez del rostro de Lena Luthor fue en aumento en cuanto vio la fotografía en primera plana de aquel periódico. Habían sido tan cuidadosas con Kara de no mostrar demasiado afecto en público como para que los rumores no corrieran desenfrenados, y habían cometido la idiotez de besarse a la vista de cualquier ojo indiscreto y a plena luz del día. Aquella mañana se cumplían dos meses exactos desde que ella y la reportera habían decidido comenzar todo de nuevo. Kara arribo a su despacho con un ramo de flores tan bello como extraño, unos delicados pétalos azules le dieron el indicio de que la rubia había volado hasta Camboya para conseguirlo y no pudo evitar el beso espontaneo que le encajo en los labios sin que esta pudiera reaccionar. Habían bastado unos breves segundos de efusividad para que todo se fuera al demonio culpa de algún paparazzi que al parecer tenía puesta la vista en ella.

L- ¿Kara?- llamo la morena tratando de que su novia le prestara atención- cariño necesito que respires y me mires- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos buscando calmarla.

C- Veo que se ha tomado a mal su relación con Supergirl señorita Luthor- exclamo Cat Grant irrumpiendo en la oficina de la reportera y fulminando a la morena con la mirada- una mujer como usted debería de ser más cuidadosa si va a mantener dos relaciones paralelas. – La lengua siempre filosa de la reina de los medios hizo gala de su fama al tiempo que Lena la observaba con expresión huraña pero sin soltar a su novia.

J- Señora Grant, acompáñeme por favor, quiero hablar con usted en privado- dijo James de inmediato tratando de suavizar la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente. La empresaria salió de la oficina seguida de cerca por el muchacho y se perdieron tras el pasillo.

L- Tess puedes decirme que es lo que pasó- exclamo la morena con prisa al ver a la chica sentado frente a Kara con un dejo de curiosidad mientras inspeccionaba a lo lejos toda la situación.

T- La tía Cat se ha presentado de sorpresa muy furiosa porque la competencia tiene la primicia de tu relación con Supergirl, ha increpado a Kara por ello, y la pobre se ha puesto azul de los nervios. No sabía que le pasaba eso- sonrió con picardía mofándose del estado de quien sería su madre del futuro- hasta se ve chistosa con esa cara. – La niña saco un dispositivo similar a un teléfono y tomo una fotografía de la reportera para volver a guardar el aparato en sus bolsillos- mamá enloquecerá cuando sepa que tengo esto.

L- No es gracioso, esta con un ataque de pánico- la reprendió la morena frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

T- Se le pasara en unos minutos, la tía Alex siempre se ríe de ella cuando lo recuerda, aunque nunca volvió a pasarle luego de que yo nací, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella dice.

L- Pues Alex tiene un peculiar sentido del humor, que veo te ha heredado- gruño Lena abanicando a Kara con una de las revistas que había estado leyendo la joven- un momento, ¿has dicho la tía Cat?

T- Si, es íntima amiga de mis madres, ella y sus hijos suelen pasan las fiestas con nosotras, siempre dice que Kara era su protegida- suspiro mordiendo su labio inferior y puso una sonrisa tonta en sus labios- he estado enamorada de Carter desde los diez años.

L- Espera un segundo, ¿Cat Grant sabe que tu madre es Supergirl?- se acercó para increparla ya soltando del todo a la reportera que tenía mejor aspecto.

T- No puedo decirlo- abrió los ojos como plato tragando saliva al notar la expresión firme en el rostro de Lena, y volvió a sentirse una niña pequeña siendo reprendida por su madre.

L- Escúchame Lessa, lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí es algo muy muy grave, pone en riesgo la identidad de Supergirl, hace quedar a Kara Danvers como una pobre mujer engañada, y arruina mi reputación por completo. No me importa la maldita continuidad del espacio-tiempo, me dirás lo que sabes sobre Cat Grant, y lo harás ahora.- Dijo con firmeza sin aliviar ni por un segundo la tirantez en su rostro.

K- Lena tranquila, es solo una niña- sonrió Kara mientras extendía una mano para beber de una botella de agua tratando de sobreponerse por completo.

L- Intento arreglar esto Kara- bufo cruzándose de brazos- iré a hablar con Cat.- Amagó a salir por la puerta pero antes de llegar hasta el picaporte la mano de la rubia la detuvo en su lugar.

K- Si vas a hablar con ella sin preparación alguna te comerá viva, sé que eres intimidante, pero no la conoces como yo la conozco, y si queremos arreglar esto, por mucho que nos pese, necesitamos su ayuda.

L- ¿Y qué propones?- exclamo con altanería dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de oficina.

K- Tess, yo sé que no es recomendable que nos des información, pero debe haber algo que puedas decirnos que nos ayude con este problema- dijo la rubia con un tono amigable aunque sin abandonar su gesto de preocupación.

La joven estaba en un dilema, sabia demasiadas cosas sobre Cat Grant porque había crecido con sus historias, era su madrina de bautismo, una mujer que adoraba tanto como admiraba, era inteligente y perspicaz como nadie que conociera, y podía olfatear un engaño a kilómetros de distancia. Y en cuanto pensó en ese detalle, recordó una frase que la mujer le había dicho una vez "a tu madre le gusta pensar que alguna vez me ha engañado con sus trucos baratos", fue en un contexto muy diferente, pero pensó que aquello quizás podía significar más de lo que entendió en ese momento.

T- Tal vez haya algo- exclamo suspirando y haciendo una mueca con su boca- la tía Cat las ha defendido desde que tengo uso de razón, y quizás ella sea más comprensiva de lo que piensan.

L- ¿A qué te refieres?

T- A qué tal vez ella ya sepa todo y solo este esperando a que no les quede más remedio que admitirlo. –Sonrió la joven kriptoniana – y si la conozco tanto como creo que la conozco, nada disfruta más que ver a alguien admitir su derrota frente a ella cuando sabe que tiene razón.

Kara y Lena se miraron, hubo un silencio cómplice y reafirmante entre ambas, la morena pareció haberle dictado un plan de ataque solo con verla, y la mujer frente a ella afirmo extendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Salieron de la habitación con sus dedos entrelazados, soltaron un suspiro al unísono en la puerta de la oficina de James donde este discutía acaloradamente con Cat y comenzaba a sudar frio por las sensaciones que esa mujer le generaban. No importaba la experiencia que tuviera, ni los años que llevara sobre los hombros, esa mujer delgada y de corta estatura aún le daba miedo.

K- Señorita Grant, ¿podemos hablar con usted?- pregunto armándose de valor sin soltar la mano de Lena quien le regalo un ligero apretón para darle ánimos.

C- ¿Se han reconciliado?, Kira no pensé que fueras tan fácil de convencer.- Sonrió con maldad disfrutando ligeramente su posición.

K- No nos reconciliamos porque jamás nos hemos peleado, Lena no me engaño con Supergirl- titubeo volviendo a tomar una gran bocanada de aire- yo… yo soy Supergirl- llevo su mano libre hasta sus gafas y las quito con rapidez, acto seguido, el traje creado por Brainy se materializo en su cuerpo dejando a Tess, que los miraba desde un costado en silencio, con la boca abierta y una mirada de absoluta fascinación.

T- ¡Siempre quise ver eso!- exclamo dando un saltito y aplaudiendo con efusividad.

C- Admito que yo también y sin duda los pantalones son un buen cambio- sonrió Cat Grant como si acabara de ganar un premio- y solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo cuánto tiempo pesabas que me tragaría el acto de tu amigo el cambia-formas?

K- ¿Ya lo sabía?- pregunto incrédula volviendo a ponerse las gafas para que el traje desapareciera antes que alguien llegara a verla.

C- Kara querida, llevo demasiado tiempo en esto como para saber dos cosas, lo primero y más importante, nadie puede engañarme, en especial alguien tan dulce e inocente como tú- la empresaria camino hasta las dos mujer que la observaban atentas para plantarse frente a ellas- y la segunda, es que nada pasa en este país sin que yo me entere. He venido en cuanto supe lo que el Daily Planet iba a sacar en la portada, y no admitiré que la reputación de mi chica sea dañada por nada en el mundo. Mucho menos que manchen el nombre de mi compañía por un momento de torpeza.

L- En realidad es mi compañía señora Grant.

C- Tecnicismo, tú serás la dueña, pero yo soy el nombre y el rostro de Catco, y eso siempre será así.

L- ¿Va a ayudarnos entonces?- pregunto la morena confundida al escuchar admitir todo aquello a la mujer frente a ella.

C- A eso he venido señorita Luthor- Cat sonrió satisfecha y se voltio caminando con elegancia hasta sentarse tras el escritorio que solía ocupar James, pero que siempre sería suyo. – Primero que nada necesitamos una conferencia de prensa en simultaneo con las tres personas afectadas por este rumor.

J- ¿Tres personas?- cuestiono James- pero si son solo Kara y Lena.

C- Se equivoca señor Olsen, hay tres involucrados en este problema, Supergirl es la tercera, así que deben estar las tres al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, necesitamos al señor J'onn J'onzz para que nos ayude.

K- No tendrá problema estoy segura- exclamo Kara caminando hasta el escritorio al tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas- ¿Jimmy puedes llamar a J'onn?

J- Claro, le diré que venga de inmediato.- El muchacho se perdió tras la puerta de cristal dejando a las mujeres solas en esa habitación. Cat Grant se dispuso a explicarles el curso de acción, como sería la conferencia de prensa, que tenían que decir, y como tenían que decirlo. Al cabo de varios minutos, Lena y Kara sentían que les habían planificado el resto de sus vidas en cuestión de segundos. Esa mujer era implacable y efectiva, nada la tomaba por sorpresa y tenía respuestas para todo, parecía haber tenido guardado ese plan de contingencia toda su vida cuando en realidad acababa de improvisarlo.

Una hora después, Kara, Lena y J'onn, se encontraban sentados frente a las cámaras de la sala de conferencias de Catco, habían sido maquillados para el evento, algo que el marciano detesto de sobremanera y se encargó de amenazar a todos los involucrados con que dejaría sus mentes en blanco si lo hacían público.

Las cámaras se encendieron, Cat Grant estaba parada junto a James y a Tess al tiempo que las luces se posaban en los rostros nerviosos de Kara y Lena, quienes no podían creer que estuvieran a punto de hacer lo que iban a hacer.

L- Buenas noches a todos- saludo la morena más seria de lo normal al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos sobre la mesa de metal- estamos aquí para aclarar un acto difamatorio que nos involucra a las tres.

S- Así es- exclamo J'onn en su papel de Supergirl irguiendo la espalda con autoridad- un holograma apareció en la terraza de L-Corp en donde mostraban a mi persona besando a la señorita Luthor con el objetivo de desestabilizar su compañía, la foto fue vendida hacia un conocido periódico de la competencia por una persona que ya se encuentra arrestada por conspiración. – El marciano parecía haber memorizado por completo lo que debía decir, y sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, su tono militar siempre acababa sobresaliendo en su discurso.- Por último y solo para aclararlo, la señorita Luthor, al igual que la señorita Danvers, son colegas de trabajo, dos personas muy estimadas y por nada del mundo faltaría a la confianza de ninguna de las dos.

Cat Grant se llevó una mano a la frente, le había pedido a J'onn que fuera espontaneo y familiar, pero al parecer eran dos palabras que aquel hombre no tenía en su vocabulario. Tess cubría su boca con ambas manos tratando de contener la risa que le producía toda aquella situación, nunca había visto a sus madres tan incomodas en sus vidas. Había escuchado la historia mil veces de lo que estaba pasando, pero verlo en vivo era un regalo invaluable.

L- La mañana que fue tomada esa fotografía, la señorita Danvers y yo no nos encontrábamos en la ciudad, estábamos en mi avión rumbo a Italia para festejar un evento personal que no planeábamos revelar aún.- Lena soltó sus manos y procuro una especie de sonrisa dulce aunque obviamente forzada mientras tomaba la manos de Kara de manera visible para las cámaras.

K- Como sabrán, Lena y yo tenemos una relación que ha traspasado la amistad en los últimos meses, aunque nos hemos esforzado por ser discretas. No obstante, y dados los acontecimientos recientes, creemos apropiado contarles que nuestro viaje espontaneo fue para celebrar nuestro reciente compromiso.- Kara sonrió con ternura acomodando sus gafas al tiempo que J'onn aplaudía con orgullo en sus ojos en un gesto casi paternal.

Se despidieron de los televidentes de manera breve y escueta, y antes de terminar la transmisión, Lena le encajo un beso en los labios a la rubia que correspondió con timidez sabiendo que toda la nación las estaba viendo. Vaya forma de llevar adelante una relación discreta, pensó al tiempo que la luz roja que parpadeaba bajo la lente se apagaba por completo. De inmediato J'onn se puso de pie volviendo a su forma habitual, saludo al resto de los presentes y les rogo que no volvieran a meterlo en ese tipo de enredos, aunque después de tantos intentos, ya sentía que su papel de Kara Danvers, barra Supergirl estaba mejorando.

C- Son unos actores terribles- bufo Cat Grant indicándole a James que desmontara las cámaras- gracias al cielo ninguno se gana la vida en un escenario.

K- Yo creo que lo hago bastante bien, digo, tengo practica de sobra- exclamo la reportera caminando junto a la mujer.

C- Kara querida, eres tan obvia cuando mientes que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

L- Pues yo no me di cuenta por tres años- acotó Lena con un dejo de molestia intentando no recordar que su novia y todos sus amigos le habían mentido durante tanto tiempo.

C- Señorita Luthor, los ojos enamorados jamás ven lo que no quieren ver.- La mujer enarco una ceja reafirmando lo dicho y volvió a arremeter hacia las dos jóvenes que la miraban atentas- a propósito, ¿cuándo piensan mudarse juntas?.

K- No hemos pensado en eso aún señorita Grant- dijo con inquietud sintiéndose presionada.

C- Pues tendrá que ser pronto si queremos que las cosas sean creíbles- hizo una mueca con su boca y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida con el tintinear de sus tacones en el suelo retumbando en toda la habitación- además tenemos que comenzar a planear la boda, un evento así debe ser digno de la realeza, y me encargaré personalmente de que todo sea perfecto. Yo le enseñare a esa Loise Lane como se cubre una primicia.- Bufo con altanería y se perdió tras los pasillos dejando a Kara y Lena con un rostro digno de caricatura.


	12. Ganando batallas

El tiempo transcurría alarmantemente rápido cuando las cosas se salían de control, en tan solo un mes habían pasado de ser una joven pareja comenzando una relación, a ser un matrimonio con una hija adolescente. Tess aún seguía atorada en su tiempo, lo que les hacía sospechar que permanecería allí más de lo que estaba planificado. Pero no se quejaba. La muchacha en cuestión de días se había apoderado de cada aspecto de sus vidas, se sentía en casa junto a Kara y Lena, y había congeniado a las mil maravillas con todas las personas que rodeaban a la pareja. Y claro, como las mentiras tenían patas cortas, ya todos sabían quién era, y de donde venía, motivo por el cual la convivencia era mucho más amena. Desde el primer instante se había vuelto muy cercana con Alex quien no salía de su asombro al notar lo parecidas que eran en cuanto a sus personalidades. Tess era, a falta de otra palabra, un huracán. Un joven y encantador huracán. Había convencido a la directora de enseñarle a utilizar su motocicleta, se esfumaba del departamento para ir a entrenar con ella, y regresaba pasadas varias horas llena de magulladuras pero con una sonrisa radiante como el sol amarillo.

J'onn sentía que se había ganado a una nieta rebelde aunque adorable, la joven solía acudir a su oficina y devorar sus libros uno tras otro a una velocidad alarmante. En solo pocas semanas, ya conocía la historia completa de Marte, aprendido su idioma, e incorporado algunas de sus costumbres. Habría pasado por un marciano sin demasiado esfuerzo, y eso ponía a J'onn tan sentimental que se le estrujaba el corazón del orgullo, no había podido inculcarle esas cosas a sus hijas, pero la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad con Tess.

Kara estaba extasiada, más que una hija, la adolecente parecía una hermana menor con la que disfrutaba platicar, hacer bromas sobre cosas que solo ellas entendían, y pasarse la mayoría de los momentos libres atornillados al sillón mirando series. Lena en el fondo agradecía no tener que estar siempre acompañando a su "prometida" a la hora de sus vicios televisivos, y utilizaba esas horas para trabajar en algo nuevo. Si bien la llegada de su futura hija había puesto su mundo patas arriba, también le había traído un par de ideas nuevas que quería implementar. Y con la distracción que Tess significaba para Kara, ella había encontrado una excusa para quedarse en su laboratorio largas horas trabajando en modernizar el traje que su madre había creado tiempo atrás.

Ese proyecto la tenía tan enfrascada, que apenas había notado cuando Kara se mudo a su departamento siguiendo los planes de Cat Grant, quien había decidido permanecer un tiempo más en la ciudad hasta que sus planes se llevaran a cabo al pie de la letra. Y así se había hecho, la reportera se mudó con Lena dos semanas después de su anuncio en los medios dejando atrás su tan amado departamento, aunque sin duda disfrutaba la vista desde la casa de Lena, y no podía quejarse de las comodidades que ser la pareja de la morena le había traído. Sin embargo, el escrutinio público tras la noticia de su compromiso hacía muy difícil su trabajo diario. A donde volteaba la gente la reconocía, estaba acostumbrada a la atención que Supergirl recibía, pero jamás pensó que Kara Danvers llegara a ser tan importante más allá de su labor periodística.

A pesar de que su vida tranquila y solitaria se había convertido en un circo en el último tiempo, Lena Luthor sintió esa mañana de Junio, que nada podía estar mejor. Iba a casarse con la mujer que amaba, no quizás en el tiempo que ella hubiera deseado, ni de la forma que hubiera planeado, pero iba a hacerlo, y después de darle vueltas al asunto varias veces, había decidido que simplemente lo disfrutaría sin más cuestionamiento. Su relación con su futura hija seguía un poco tirante, aún no se acostumbrara a la idea de traer al mundo a otra Luthor, y cada vez que miraba a Tess no podía más que recordar lo difícil que había sido toda su vida, y no quería eso para nadie más. Pero la adolescente estaba ahí, y no se iría pronto, y llegaría nuevamente cuando menos lo esperara y tendría que estar preparada psicológicamente para eso cuando pasara. Así que había decidido ser más que una empresaria exitosa y magnate de las tecnologías, quería ser alguien a quien admirar y no solo alguien a quien temer y respetar. Así que en cuanto escucho las sirenas esa mañana, se puso él traje en el que había estado trabajando las últimas semanas, y salió volando de su edificio en búsqueda del origen de aquellos ruidos.

Había vidrio disperso por todos los puntos a los que volteaba, varios ventanales explotaron por el sonido provocado por un arma que no logró reconocer. Se apresuró a escanear la zona en búsqueda de heridos, no tenía la visión de rayos de Supergirl, pero se las había ingeniado para diseñar un dispositivo de visión similar. El exoesqueleto se movía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba la primera vez que lo probó, y eso le infló el pecho de orgullo. Sacó a seis personas de entre las llamas dentro de un banco con una velocidad que la sorprendió incluso a sí misma. Acto seguido, se dispuso a ir tras los malos, y allí es cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Lena luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra dos objetivos al tiempo que hacía anotaciones mentales de las cosas que debía mejorar en su traje, cuando el arma que no reconocía le impacto de lleno desactivando la energía del exoesqueleto. Trato de encenderlo, pero nada daba resultado. Los hombres armados acudían a ella reincorporándose luego de la primera golpiza, y estaban dispuestos a acabar con ella. Para su suerte, Kara apareció de la nada justo a tiempo para darles una paliza. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, seis de los delincuentes ya se encontraban inconscientes en el piso. Logró quitarse el casco de su armadura apenas segundos antes de que se le acaba el oxigeno, y cuando Kara la reconoció, su rostro palideció de inmediato. Sabía que debía dar explicaciones cuando el ceño de la rubia se marco con enfado, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Supergirl voló por los aires al ser impactado por un cañón láser. Su agresor se encontraba parado justo en medio de ambas, y ahora apuntaba su arma justo a donde ella se encontraba. Vio las luces brillar en sus ojos, y sintió que la muerte la aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El alma se le encogió con temor esperando el impacto que sin duda acabaría con su vida. Pudo escuchar a lo lejos el grito ahogado de "¡Mamá!", y al segundo volaba por el aire suspendida muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

L- ¿Tess?, ¿cómo me encontraste?- cuestiono cuando ya estaban a salvo aterrizando en el balcón de su departamento.

T- Estaba con Kara cuando escucho tu voz y supo que estabas en problemas, me dijo que me quedará allí, pero…

K- Pero no lo hiciste- exclamo la rubia tras ella con una mueca de absoluto enfado en su rostro- ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca?- cuestiono con un dejo de ira en su voz elevándola un poco, algo que no solía hacer muy seguido, al tiempo que alternaba su mirada entre las dos morenas esperando una repuesta.

T- Se mas especifica, porque no estoy segura si me hablas a mi o a Lena- sonrió con picardía aún sabiendo que se vendría un enorme reprimenda.

K- ¡A las dos!- chillo cruzando sus brazos sobre la S en su pecho- ¡a ti te dije que te quedaras dónde estabas, te mandaron a este tiempo para mantenerte a salvo y en cuanto me descuido un segundo te pones frente a un cañón!- la reprendió con vehemencia mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas- ¿en que estabas pensando?

T- Yo solo quería proteger a Lena- susurro por lo bajo agachando la mirada.

K- Pero es que ese no es tu trabajo Tess, es el mío. ¿Qué tal si algo te pasaba?

T- Tengo tus poderes Kara, nada iba a pasarme.

K- Por si no lo sabes, estos poderes no son ilimitados, y no estamos exentos a ciertas amenazas. Hay que ser responsables, eres una niña, y esto no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. – La rubia soltó un bufido y cambio su objetivo de vista- y tú- dijo mordiéndose los labios al tiempo que media sus palabras para no decir algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse luego- creí que habíamos acordado no mentirnos nunca más.

L- No te he mentido Kara, solo no te dije en lo que estaba trabajando porque sabía que lo desaprobarías- se excuso poniendo su expresión seria y adoptando la misma postura corporal que la mayor de las kriptonianas.

K- Tess ve adentro, esto es una conversación de adultos.

T- Pero…- chillo sin querer perderse de la escena.

¡Adentro!- dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono para que la adolescente protestara y se perdiera tras la puerta que comunicaba al interior de la sala.

K- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Lena?- exclamo suavizando su tono de voz cuando la joven se hubo marchado del lugar.

L- Estoy cansada de ser la damisela en apuros Kara, y tengo toda esta tecnología guardada en un sótano llenándose de polvo. Quiero hacer más por la humanidad, y quiero saber que puedo luchar a tu lado, cuidarte la espalda si es necesario.

K- Pero ya haces lo suficiente, salvaste mi vida incontables veces, y todo lo que tu cabeza imagina ya ayuda a la gente. Este traje, es como un blanco en tu pecho, no alejará el peligro de ti, lo atraerá aún más.

L- No opinas lo mismo del resto- exclamo decepcionada sintiéndose menos que los demás héroes de la ciudad.

K- Te equivocas, no puedo alejar a Alex de su trabajo aunque quisiera, lleva más años protegiendo a la gente que yo, la entrenaron para eso. J'onn tiene poderes, al igual que Brainy y Nea, y han entrenado mucho antes de ponerse un traje y salir a pelear.

L- James no tenia poderes, ni experiencia en combate, al igual que Winn, y aún así los apoyaste.

K- Te equivocas, no estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacían, y estuvimos un buen tiempo sin hablarnos por ese motivo. – Suspiro sintiéndose agotada por la discusión pero sin dejar de ver a Lena- me tomo mucho tiempo aceptar que iban a hacerlo con o sin mi apoyo. Y sabes una cosa, no hay diferencia con los demás, porque cada vez que alguno sale a la calle yo siento que tengo que cuidarlos. No soportaría perder a ninguno de ellos. No soportaría perderte a ti. – Lena finalmente abandono su postura de guerrera ante aquella frase y comprendió lo que su novia le decía.

L- Lo siento, debí decirte lo que haría, pero no me malentiendas Kara, aún quiero formar parte de tu mundo, ser una más de la pandilla de héroes.

K- Pero si es que ya lo eres- exclamo abatida tratando de convencer a la morena aún sabiendo que sería en vano- eres la genio detrás del laboratorio, ¿Por qué quieres más?.

L- Porque no quiero ser la genio malvada detrás del escritorio, no quiero convertirme en mi madre. Quiero ser la Luthor que reivindique a mi familia. Tendremos una hija un día, y quiero ser una madre de la ella pueda sentirse orgullosa.- Una lágrima de inmediato se abrió paso por su mejilla al acabar con esa frase, y Kara sintió que ya no podía mantener su postura de enfado y negación para con el proyecto de Lena.

K- Muero por abrazarte ahora mismo pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean otra vez. Te veré luego.- Y sin más se elevó en el aire con fuerza y desapareció en el cielo dejando a la morena confundida.

Kara regreso a donde había dejado el tiradero de delincuentes para ayudar al equipo de la DEO con el traslado y el papeleo. Pero en realidad sabía que podían hacer eso solos. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en contarle todo a Alex y escuchar su consejo. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y su hermana siempre tenía las palabras justas.

Varias horas después regreso a su nuevo hogar con la cabeza sintiendo que le explotaba. Alex le había aconsejado dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, Lena era una mujer capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera, y si de verdad la amaba, no tenía más opción que aceptar que acabaría haciendo lo que ella quisiera con o sin su apoyo. Sin embargo le tomaría un tiempo hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que sería su esposa saldría a la calle a arriesgar su vida todos los días, y esa sensación de terror no la dejaría dormir tranquila nunca más.

Lena y Tess se encontraban conversando animadamente en la sala del departamento cuando Kara arribó. Ambas morenas soltaron sus cajas de comida china para mirarla con una media sonrisa en cuando la reportera cruzo el umbral con un aspecto serio poco común en ella. Las miró alternadamente y no pudo evitar sentir ese enorme calor de hogar, tenía una familia hermosa, o la tendría en un futuro. Entonces comprendió que Alex tenía razón, las cosas debían de tomar su curso, ella solo podía permanecer atenta y acompañar a Lena en todo lo que la morena se dispusiese a hacer. Sería su esposa en la brevedad, y algún día la madre de su hija, y ya era su novia y su mejor amiga, debía darle ese voto de confianza y esperar lo mejor de todo eso.

T- Te hemos guardado un par de cajas- sonrió Tess con cariño señalando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

L- Y te compre una docena de esas empanadas que tanto te gustan, aunque he tenido que luchar con esta niña para que no se las devore todas, tiene el mismo apetito que tú.- Acompaño sus palabras señalando con la cabeza a la adolescente a su lado al tiempo que buscaba los ojos de Kara con una mirada dulce llena de devoción.

K- Veo que se han hecho amigas al fin- exclamo dejando su bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina y caminando para ocupar un lugar junto a las dos morenas.

L- Resulta que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece a simple vista.

T- Así es, no solo somos dos caras bonitas.- Lena y Kara soltaron una carcajada al oír ese comentario y Tess dejo ver sus perlados dientes disfrutando de haberlas hecho reír aliviando la tensión entre sus futuras madres.- De hecho te estábamos esperando para arrancar la siguiente temporada de la serie que estábamos mirando- tomo el control remoto y de inmediato echó a andar un nuevo capítulo de esa historia que las tenía absortas por completo. Kara de inmediato tomo la bandeja con sus empanadas y empezó a devorar una tras otra sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

L- ¿Estamos bien?- susurro la morena al cabo de un rato mirando a su prometida de refilón sin abandonar la sonrisa que la había acompañado durante toda la velada.

K- Lo estamos, aunque tendrás que compensar el haberme mentido- le dijo acercándose a su oído de manera provocativa dándole a entender a la morena que la aguardaba una noche intensa.

L- Serás pervertida- sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior deseando llevársela a la cama de inmediato.

K- Usted es la madre de esta criatura señorita Luthor, debe hacerse cargo ahora.- volvió a susurrar en su oído.

T- Saben que aunque susurren puedo escucharlas igual ¿verdad?- exclamo Tess haciéndose la desentendida sin quitar los ojos de lo que miraba atenta. Kara y Lena estallaron en carcajadas al tiempo que sus rostros se volvían cada vez más rojos. Definitivamente deberían aprender a mantener sus conversaciones de adultos en secreto, después de todo iban a criar a una niña con súper poderes, y definitivamente había conversaciones que debían evitar.

L- Mañana pondré inhibidores en el dormitorio.

K- Me parece una gran idea- exclamo tomando un sorbo de vino.

T- A mi también- acoto la adolescente mientras se apresuraba para quitarle a Kara la última empanada que quedaba en la caja ignorando la mirada divertida que Kara le lanzaba al tiempo que enredaba su mano con la de Lena.


	13. Una super boda

Cada vez que sonaba el timbre en las últimas semanas Kara temblaba de pavor, Cat Grant se había aparecido cada día sin falta con detalles nuevos de la "boda real" como ella llamaba al evento, que sin duda sería lo más trascendente de Ciudad Nacional en mucho tiempo. Esa mañana tras entrar al pen house como si fuese su nueva dueña, y dejar café para un regimiento sobre la encimera de la cocina, le comento a la joven reportera su nueva y maravillosa idea. Quería que Supergirl oficiara de ministro en la boda, según su punto de vista, nada sería más emblemático que ver a una Luthor ser casada por una kriptoniana, harían desaparecer hasta el último rasgo de duda sobre Lena, reafirmaría la amistad de la heroína con la pareja, y convertiría a Kara en el nuevo rostro visible de Catco. "La ganadora de un Pulitzer casándose con la magnate de las tecnologías bajo la palabra de la heroína de la ciudad, se venderá por millones", habían sido sus precisas palabras mientras hacía anotaciones en su agenda. Si algún día se aburría de ser la reina de los medios, sin duda Cat Grant podía llegar a ser la mejor planeadora de bodas del mundo. Tenía a toda la ciudad movilizada con esa noticia, y ahora que el evento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, parecía que cada aspecto social pasaba de lleno por sus manos. Se había encargado en persona de cada detalle, de las flores, los vestidos, el lugar, la música, todo un circo orquestado como si de verdad se tratara de una boda real.

Lena había estado tan enfrascada en su trabajo, y haciendo mejoras en su traje que apenas si había prestado atención a los detalles que Kara le comentaba en los escasos momentos que tenían a solas. Sin embargo, se había tomado el tiempo de poner inhibidores de poder en todo el departamento. Su objetivo no solo era que su adolescente y entrometida hija estuviese al margen de las actividades de alcoba de sus futuras madres, sino que tras haber roto dos mesas, tres puertas e incontables tasas, había decidido que no gastaría toda su fortuna en mobiliario durante la estadía de Tess. "Es que acaso no has aprendido a controlar tu fuerza", le había dicho una tarde al regresar del trabajo encontrándose con la joven recogiendo los pedazos de su jarrón favorito. "Lo siento" respondió en ese momento, "creo que los materiales en el futuro son más duros, o tal vez tenga algo que ver con el brazalete que mi madre me obliga a usar y que perdí entrenando con Alex", sonrió con diversión, haciendo que Lena comenzara a preguntarse cómo diablos había hecho para educar a una niña con súper poderes que era una mezcla de la fuerza y dulzura de Kara, el carácter intrépido de su tía y la inteligencia de un Luthor. Sin duda sería una tarea titánica que le demandaría un reto diario, no tendría tiempo de aburrirse, eso lo tenía bien en claro.

Todo el mundo estaba maravillado y ansioso por la boda, todos menos Kara, que día con día iba entrando mas y mas en un estado de pánico. Si quería casarse con aquella maravillosa mujer, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar todo el circo que se había formado a su alrededor. Ya suficiente tenía con ser el centro de atención cuando llevaba su capa, pero ahora tenía que soportar que las personas le pidieran fotos en la calle siendo solo Kara Danvers. Se le hacía imposible realizar investigaciones en secreto porque a donde fuera todos la conocían, realizar su trabajo se estaba convirtiendo en toda una odisea, a tal punto, que tuvo que recurrir más de una vez a utilizar inhibidores de imagen para poder colarse entre la multitud y obtener una nota medio decente.

Pero además de ese detalle en donde su vida privada había dejado de serlo, se sentía molesta por otro motivo. Ella no quería que su casamiento fuera un evento comercial, quería hacer algo especial y sencillo con la mujer que amaba, pero gracias a su pequeño descuido, y a la aparición del huracán Grant, esa idea se había convertido en solo una utopía. "Tendrás que encontrar la forma de disfrutarlo" le había dicho su hermana la última vez que se encontró con ella tras un frustrado intento de capturar a un meta humano con la habilidad de predecir el futuro inmediato, lo cual hacía muy difícil tomarlo por sorpresa. Pero no podía, no encontraba la forma de disfrutar de todo eso, y comenzaba a notarlo la única persona que no debía hacerlo, su futura esposa.

L- Se que no querías despedida de soltera, pero Alex y Sam se han esforzado mucho en organizar todo esto, así que trata de sonreír cariño- dijo Lena acercándose a la rubia con dos copas en sus manos en aquel antro que lucía como una disco de los ochenta. Las luces de colores lo inundaban todo al tiempo que la música tenía a todas bailando descontroladamente en el centro de la pista al tiempo que un grupo de bailarines y bailarinas con muy poca ropa, encendía un poco la temperatura de aquella noche fresca de verano.

K- Tengo que admitir que ver a Cat de esa forma si tiene algo de gracia- soltó viendo como aquella mujer se meneaba de un lado a otro sobre los musculosos brazos de un bailarin, tomo la copa que su prometida le extendía para brindar con ella y acto seguido sujeto su mano arrastrándola al centro para pegarse a su cuerpo mientras se mecía al ritmo de una pegajosa melodía.

Y finalmente llego el día esperado por toda ciudad nacional, la tan ansiada boda se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche en la mansión Luthor, que luego del deceso de Lex, había dejado de ser la guarida del villano, para convertirse en una pieza de arte arquitectónico con acceso a cualquier persona que quisiera apreciarla. Lena se rehusaba a vivir en ella, pero no pudo negar que el lugar era perfecto para semejante evento. Tenía la belleza necesaria para una boda elegante, y el tamaño adecuado para albergar a la cantidad de invitados que creció desproporcionalmente conforme fueron avanzando los días.

Faltando dos horas para la ceremonia, comenzaron a llegar los lujosos autos portando a toda la elite de Ciudad Nacional, una larga alfombra blanca recorría el corazón de la mansión desde la entrada hasta el patio trasero, atravesando el interior de la edificación como si de una flecha se tratara. A ambos lados había columnas de madera tallada adornadas con flores a tono con la alfombra. Los candiles caían lujosos desde lo alto del techo iluminando los salones con una luz cálida casi de cuento de hadas. La alfombra se perdía tras unas puertas francesas que cruzaban el césped hasta llegar a una pérgola en el centro de un sin número de sillas, colocadas en forma de circulo todo a su alrededor para darle buena vista a todos los invitados. La pandilla de amigos se encontraba sentada en los primeros lugares luciendo elegantes trajes negros y vestidos deslumbrantes. Alex se paseaba por el pasillo fuera de la habitación donde Kara se cambiaba como si se tratara de su propia boda. Cat Grant gritaba en la puerta de la cocina porque al parecer el pastel de bodas que había ordenado era dos tonos de blanco más oscuro que el que ella había pedido.

Pese a sus nervios y el pánico que le generaba toda la multitud, Kara ya se encontraba vestida y peinada y se había atornillado frente al ventilador tratando de no sucumbir frente a toda esa situación.

A- ¿Si sabes que aún faltan como dos horas verdad?- le dijo Alex entrando al fin a la habitación sin ya poder contenerse por ver a su hermana en su vestido de boda.

K- Necesitaba hacer algo, sí que me quedo quieta acabare por volverme loca.- Sonrió de manera forzada tratando de disimular un poco el pavor que sentía. Allá afuera estaban todas las cámaras que pudiese imaginar, había fotógrafos en cada esquina, estaba repleto de personas importantes cuyos nombres no conocía, y ella solo quería salir volando por la ventana y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

A- Se que todo esto te está presionando mucho, pero en la habitación de al lado, se encuentra la mujer que amas, y por la que has luchado incansablemente desde que entro a tu vida. Quizás no sea como lo soñaste, pero es real. Alégrate por ello, y disfrútalo Kara.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su hermana mayor, y respiro hondo tratando de no pensar. Mientras tanto, una mujer estirada y con aspecto serio había arribado a la mansión sin ser invitada. Tess, que para ese entonces trataba de convencer a Winn de que le convidara un trago, se percato de su presencia ni bien escucho su voz al otro lado del salón.

T- Señora Luthor- sonrió la adolescente al reconocer a su abuela parada bajo el umbral de la puerta principal.

LL- ¿Te conozco niña?- pregunto con una expresión curiosa al notar el enorme parecido que la joven tenía con su hija.

T- Yo a usted si- volvió a sonreír con ternura- ¿Busca a Lena verdad?, venga la llevare con ella. Tess camino escaleras arriba seguida de cerca por la mayor de las Luthor. Al llegar frente a la puerta se quedo estancada esperando que la niña se fuera, pero no lo hizo, sino que toco sobre la madera reluciente anunciándose y se metió a la habitación sin esperar la autorización de la mujer que luchaba con un ramillete de jazmines que adornaban su peinado y que a su juicio no había quedado bien colocado.

L- Tess, cuando aprenderás a tocar- la regaño mirando a la adolescente a través del espejo.

T- He tocado- respondió de inmediato con su típica expresión de picardía.

L- Pero no has esperado a que te autorizara a entrar.

T- Relájate Lena, no estamos en el ejercito- la empresaria revoleo los ojos derrotada ante la intromisión de la joven y suspiro regresando a lo que hacía- yo que tú dejaría de luchar con eso por un momento, alguien te busca- soltó regalándole una sonrisa tierna y saliendo por donde había llegado sin perder oportunidad de decirle un "se gentil" antes de perderse tras la puerta. Lena se puso de pie caminando hacia donde había estado la adolescente y para cuando llego allí, Lilian Luthor ya avanzaba con paso cauteloso hacia donde ella se encontraba.

L- ¿Madre? – Exclamo incrédula - ¿Qué haces aquí?

LL- Siempre tan feliz de verme- dijo intentando una sonrisa extraña- hay algo que tengo que decirte antes que te cases con esa mujer.- Lena sonrió de manera despectiva y dio la espalda a su madre para volver frente al espejo.

L- Si vienes a decirme que mi futura esposa es Supergirl, ahórratelo, porque hace tiempo que lo se- exclamo lanzándole una mirada fría- así que puedes regresar por dónde has llegado, porque no me importa lo que digas, voy a casarme con ella y tendrás que soportarlo.

LL- Siempre piensas lo peor de mi- su mirada era engreída aunque en el fondo de sus ojos algo no era igual a la infame Lilian que conocía- no he venido a eso Lena.

L- Es a lo que me tienes acostumbrada, pero si no es eso dime a que debo tu repentina visita, ¿Qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar unos días?

LL- No quería perderme la boda de mi hija- exclamo con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que ahora temblaba con la flor de jazmín en sus manos- se que no he sido la mejor de las madres, pero tú siempre serás mi hija, y a pesar de todo te quiero, eres lo único que me queda Lena, y no me perdonaría el perderme el día más importante de tu vida.- Tragó saliva con pesar sintiendo que desnudaba todo lo que era en realidad.

L- ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?- dijo regresando su mirada para conectarla con la de su madre.

LL- Se que te será muy difícil, pero quiero ser parte de tu vida, solo déjame demostrártelo- volvió a hablar sin abandonar su seriedad y caminando hasta donde estaba su hija para tomar de entre sus manos la flor que sostenía y voltear a Lena para que quedara frente al espejo nuevamente, acomodo el ramillete en su cabello a medio recoger para que quedara a la perfección y le regalo una sonrisa a la morena mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros en un gesto maternal que jamás había tenido. La puerta se abrió una vez mas y Tess regreso dando grandes zancadas una vez más sin pedir permiso interrumpiendo el momento entre madre e hija.

T- ¡Oh! Eso sí que es tierno- sonrió con un brillito en los ojos mientras acomodaba el moño de su vestido- la tía Cat dice que el fotógrafo subirá en cinco minutos y que más te vale estar lista. Chop chop- aplaudió con sus manos y volvió a salir.

LL- ¿Ha dicho la Tía Cat?- cuestiono Lilian tomando su bolso para dejar a Lena que terminara de arreglarse.

L- Si madre, es una larga historia, pero solo para resumir, vas a ser abuela y acabas de conocer a tu nieta- exclamo haciendo una mueca con su boca- ahora si me disculpas debo acabar de vestirme. - Lilian Luthor asintió sin abandonar su expresión de asombro y regreso al salón con el resto de los invitados mientras las novias eran fotografiadas por separado en la terraza de la mansión.

Una hora después, los invitados ya se encontraban en sus asientos, el atardecer veraniego comenzó a dar lugar con sus últimos destellos naranjas a un cielo nocturno colmado de estrellas. La banda sonaba majestuosa, el aroma a jazmines lo inundaba todo, J'onn ya ocupada su lugar en el centro de la pérgola luciendo como Supergirl. Usualmente le sería muy difícil llevar a cabo toda esa puesta en escena, pero en cuanto se percato que tenía la oportunidad de casar a la que consideraba como una de sus hijas, simplemente acepto y se dejo llevar sin darle demasiada importancia a su imagen corporal. Abandonando los convencionalismos, Kara y Lena entraron por separado desde ambos extremos de la mansión al son de una melodía lenta de opera clásica. El vestido de la morena ondeaba con la suave brisa veraniega con su larga cola avanzando lento tras sus pasos. El corset se apretaba perfectamente a las curvas de su torso dejando ver sus delicados hombros desnudos relucir por el brillo de la luna. Su cabello negro caía sobre su espalda en una media cola adornada por un moño cubierto de jazmines. Al otro lado de la pérgola, Kara avanzaba temerosa hacia ella con el estómago contraído por los nervios. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete también adornado por las mismas flores que la morena. El vestido blanco de una sola pieza tenía el cuello en v dejando al descubierto la parte alta de su pecho, unas delicadas mangas de encaje dibujaban sus brazos hasta perderse en sus manos. Su rostro enmarcado por sus gafas negras parecía más pálido que de costumbre, Kara sentía la mirada de todos los presentes puestas en ella, y los pasos se le hacían cada vez más dificultosos. Suspiro profundo tratando de llegar a la pérgola sin desmayarse, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules se encontraron a los lejos con los verdes imponentes de Lena Luthor, quien le sonrió enamorada y susurro un "solo mírame y todo estará bien" que consiguió que la rubia se olvidara de todo lo demás.

J- En Kripton las bodas son algo diferentes- exclamo J'onn frente al micrófono cuando al fin Lena y Kara estuvieron paradas bajo la pérgola- pero el amor es el mismo en todas partes, y hoy estamos todos aquí para celebrar el amor, amor que sienten esta dos personas que han decidido unir sus vidas frente a los ojos de sus familiares y amigos. Para mí es un honor que dos persona a las que aprecio y admiro me hayan pedido que sea quien celebre esta unión, ser la primer testigo para apreciar como luce el verdadero amor.- J'onn alterno su mirada entre Kara y Lena dándoles una sonrisa orgullosa mientras seguía dando su discurso. La kriptoniana sin embargo ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada, se había sumergido en la mirada de Lena lo suficiente como para ignorar el resto del mundo tratando por todos los medios de disfrutar ese momento. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y la morena podía sentir como el sudor frio se apoderaba de las palmas de la mujer frente a ella. Le regalo un ligero apretón para sacarla de su ensoñación y conseguir que prestara atención y se relajara un poco aunque bien sabía lo difícil que eso le resultaría.- Lena Luthor, ¿aceptas como esposa a Kara Danvers?- pudo oír la rubia a lo lejos como si fuera un llamado de atención.

L- Acepto- sonrió la morena abriendo los ojos como si pudiera decirle con la mirada algo más a su prometida.

J- Y tú Kara, ¿aceptas como esposa a Lena Luthor?.

K- Si acepto- exclamo con dificultad sintiendo como la lengua se le hacia un nudo.

J- Ahora las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Las novias pueden besarse- sonrió el marciano entrelazando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras observaba como Lena le robaba un beso tierno a una Kara que apenas podía moverse. Finalmente la tomo de la mano y la arrastro lentamente por la alfombra principal hasta llegar al centro del salón. La orquesta comenzó a tocar una vez mas y la morena se las ingenio para guiar en un vals a su ahora esposa que parecía haber perdido por completo el uso de todos sus sentidos.

Bailaron un par de piezas con sus amigos y familiares para luego disfrutar del buffet al aire libre. Posaron para los reporteros siendo acribilladas por los flashes de las cámaras para luego saludar a los invitados y retirarse hacia un lugar alejado de la mansión en donde un helicóptero las aguardaba para trasladarlas de regreso al pen house en el que vivían. Ni bien el enorme vehículo despego, Kara sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, y se sintió contrariada y algo molesta, porque la que debía ser la mejor noche de su vida, se la había pasado siendo arrastrada de un lugar a otro como si se tratara de una mula de carga. Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no noto que el helicóptero tomaba un rumbo que no era el que ella sabía que debía transitar. La rubia solo se limito a apretar los ojos y tratar de relajarse, la noche tormentosa había llegado a su fin y ella apenas si lo había disfrutado, y se sentía culpable por ello. Para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, el vehículo tocaba tierra, o mejor dicho, tocaba hielo bajo sus patas de metal.

K- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono la reportera al notar la fortaleza de la soledad frente a sus narices.

L- Sabía que no sería real, si no lo hacíamos real nosotras.- Sonrió la morena mientras lanzaba esas palabras incongruentes para Kara- ven conmigo.- Lena la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro del lugar que se encontraba abierto para sorpresa de la kriptoniana.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, todo comenzó a tener sentido, sus amigos, los de de verdad, y sus familiares se encontraban allí, todos a ambos lados de una larga alfombra roja que culminaba en un pequeño altar de hielo. Detrás de una tarima, estaba parado Kal-El vestido con elegancia sonriéndole orgulloso. J'onn ya era J'onn y se acerco a ella tendiéndole el brazo para que la rubia lo tomara.

J- Eres como una hija Kara, y sería un honor llevarte al altar- la rubia sonrió con una lágrima en su rostro que se abría paso emocionada por su mejilla. Lena suspiro mientras la veía avanzar feliz por entre la multitud, pudo ver como Cat Grant le sonreía desde un costado al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la morena, y ahora sí podrían celebrar la verdadera boda. Barry lloraba como un niño emocionado, tanto o más que en su propia boda, Sara Lance sonreía aferrada a la cintura de Ava al tiempo que se lanzaban miradas divertidas con Alex quien no soltaba la mano de Kelly ni por un segundo. "¿Puedo entregarte?" pregunto una voz femenina tras Lena quien sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Volteo para ver a su madre sonreírle con sentimiento y asintió tomando su brazo para caminar tras Kara hasta llegar al altar.

En cuanto se encontraron nuevamente, pudieron sentir que ahora si todo era como debía ser, la sonrisa emocionada de la reportera quien se había quitado las gafas no cabía en su rostro. Los ojos de la morena brillaban como nunca antes y por primera vez en su vida sintió que todo estaba en su lugar, quizás ahora si disfrutaría de una familia de verdad.

KE- Ahora si estamos todos- dijo divertido Kal-El al tiempo que acomodaba su corbata para luego poner sus manos sobre un viejo libro- si alguien en el universo me hubiera dicho que un hijo de la casa de El se casaría con un Luthor jamás le habría creído- comenzó diciendo- pero las verdaderas historias de amor son aquellas que trascienden sobre toda lógica. Y aquí estamos, y para suerte del universo, Kara no es solo una hija de la casa de Él, es la heroína más grande que yo haya conocido, me enseñaste mas de nuestro legado de lo que yo jamás pude entender por mucho que leí sobre ello. Me diste valor cuando no lo tenía, y me hiciste ver que confiar en los demás no es signo de debilidad, sino muy por el contrario, te hace aún más valiente. Porque hay que tener un corazón tan grande como el tuyo para darle a una persona todas las armas para destruirte, y confiar que no lo hará. Y eso hiciste, le diste todas las armas a una mujer cuyas barreras siempre me hicieron temer, porque su apellido venia siempre por delante de ella. Hasta que te conocí realmente Lena- la morena sonrió con los ojos empañados- jamás imagine que bajo esa mirada fría y calculadora se encontraba un alma tan pura, has arriesgado tu vida para proteger a alguien de mi familia, y eso de dónde venimos, no tiene precio. Los Luthor tienen suerte de tenerte, y ahora la casa de El se enorgullecerá de que formes parte también de nosotros. – Kara sonrió emocionada mordiendo sus labios al tiempo que apretaba la mano de la morena que temblaba bajo sus dedos- el lema de nuestra casa es "más fuertes juntos" y serían solo palabras si no fuera por ustedes. Porque me enseñaron que el amor no es solo acompañarse y desearse el bien, sino que amar es luchar codo a codo en las adversidades, y ustedes se aman, y no es a pesar de sus diferencias, se aman gracias a sus diferencias, y eso las hace ser tan fuertes juntas.

Los rostros de los invitados brillaban bajo la luz radiante que se colaba entre las esculturas de hielo, Alura y Eliza lloraban con sus brazos entrelazados sin poder creerse que ese día tan magnífico había al fin llegado. Lilian Luthor por primera vez en su vida, esbozo una sonrisa sincera sin dejar de mirar a su hija. En otra época se habría colado entre la multitud para buscar la manera de destruir el lugar, pero esta nueva Lilian se conformaba con ver feliz a esa mujer, que aunque no fuera nacida de sus entrañas, era su hija.

KE- Tess, ¿tienes los anillos?- llamo Kal-El buscando el rostro de su sobrina entre la multitud. La adolescente se acerco con paso firme sin abandonar su mirada picara y abrió un pequeño cofre de cristal que contenía los anillos con las iniciale grabadas a fuego.

K- Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serias una persona muy importante en mi vida- exclamo Kara poniéndole el anillo en el dedo a la morena cuyos ojos brillaban cristalinos tras las lágrimas de felicidad- y aunque cometí errores en el camino, se que cada paso nos trajo a donde estamos ahora, y no cambiaria ni un solo momento de nuestro pasado, porque gracias a él, escribiremos juntas nuestro futuro. Te amo Lena- dijo la reportera sin abandonar su sonrisa dulce tan característica en ella.

L- Me mude a esta ciudad porque quería limpiar el nombre de mi familia, y creí que trabajando con Supergirl eso sería posible. – Suspiro la morena- pero jamás imagine que Kara Danvers acabaría salvándome de todas las formas en que una persona puede salvar a otra. Tiraste abajo cada una de mis barreras y me hiciste amarte con cada fibra de mi ser. Quizás Supergirl haya salvado mi vida- sonrió divertida por la dulce ironía que implicaba decir una vez más esa frase- pero tú Kara Danvers, eres mi heroína.- Lena tomo el otro anillo sin apartar los ojos de la rubia y se lo coloco con delicadeza acariciando la palma de su mano en el trayecto.

KE- Lena Luthor, ¿aceptas como esposa a Kara Zor-El Danver?

L- Claro que acepto.

KE- Y tú Kara Zor-El Danvers, ¿aceptas como esposa a Lena Luthor?

K- Si acepto.

KE- Entonces, en el nombre de Rao, las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Recuerden siempre ser más fuertes juntas. Las novias pueden besarse.

Kara apretó sus labios con sus dientes perlados atrayendo la cintura de la morena con una de sus manos hasta que su cuerpo se pego al de Lena encajando a la perfección en cada curva de su piel. Llevo su boca con sigilo hasta posarse sobre los labios de su esposa y se fundió en un beso cálido que logró que el corazón se le estrujara de dicha. Tomo a Lena entre sus brazo y la levanto en el aire por sobre la multitud para poder admirar la escena desde la privacidad de su abrazo.

L- Y bien, ¿imaginaste que te casarías así?- sonrió perdiéndose en sus ojos mas enamorada de lo que se había sentido jamás.

K- Ni por asomo- exclamo desviando la mirada desde la multitud para conectar con la de la morena- si aquella tarde en tu oficina me hubieran dicho que me casaría con la heredera de los Luthor, habría sujetado mis gafas con nervios, y lo habría negado con vehemencia. Pero para mi suerte, desde el primer momento en que sonreíste con mi nombre apretado en tus labios, te apoderaste de cada uno de mis sentidos Lena. Jamás volví a sentirme sola porque pensar en ti me reconfortaba el alma, y desde que te escuche susurrar que me querías en sueños aquella noche, no he dejado de comprobar día tras día que eres dueña absoluta de cada latido de mi corazón.

L- Eres una cursi, y te amo por eso.- Rió con sentimiento sobre sus labios y volvió a perderse en un beso profundo y sentido mientras el sonido de los aplausos de toda la gente bajo sus pies inundaban todos sus sentidos.

K- Yo también te amo Lena. – Susurro en su oído para luego unirse al resto de la multitud y celebrar esa unión maravillosa como debía ser desde un principio. Sin duda, ese si era el comienzo de un largo camino por andar, que las tendría enfrentando adversidades a diario, pero confiando en que siempre serían más fuertes juntas bajo ese amor profundo que las ataría ahora de por vida.


	14. Epílogo

La despertó el sol colándose por los enormes ventanales aquella mañana a fines de diciembre. Se le había hecho costumbre con los años abrir los ojos antes que su esposa para observarla dormir antes de volar en busca del desayuno para sorprenderla con el aroma de su comida favorita, pero ese día, sintió una enorme necesidad de acurrucarse con la morena un poco más, después de todo, pronto sería navidad, y la fría ventisca invernal solía mantener a los malos a raya, permitiéndole descansar más de lo usual. Estiro su brazo izquierdo bajo las pesadas mantas hasta rodear la cintura de Lena atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo. Disfruto del calor de su esposa acomodándose a lo largo de cada una de las curvas de su piel, y suspiro con satisfacción. Definitivamente estaba profundamente enamorada de la vida que llevaba.

L- Te estás tomando muy en serio esto de las vacaciones- sonrió la morena sin abrir los ojos en cuanto sintió el aliento cálido de Kara en su espalda.

K- Ser la directora de la compañía de mi esposa debe de tener alguna ventaja ¿no crees?- exclamo en su oído al tiempo que dejaba besos por todo el largo del cuello de Lena- además, debo confesar que tu piel desnuda bajo las sábanas es mi debilidad.

L- Creí que era la kriptonita- dijo girando entre los brazos de Kara para quedar frente a frente.

K- Tu eres mi kriptonita cariño- le robo un delicado beso matutino al tiempo que la empresaria comenzaba a dejar caricias fugaces por todo el contorno del torso de la heroína, que no pudo contener el gemido que escapo de su boca en cuanto Lena cruzo su pierna provocativamente por entre las suyas presionando suavemente sobre su sexo.- Detesto cuando haces eso- exclamo con poco aliento entre los besos de la morena.

L- No te oigo quejarte- volvió a sonreír subiendo sobre el cuerpo de Kara para darle riendas sueltas a sus deseos aquella mañana cubierta de nieve.

Dos horas después se preparaban para salir a trabajar, arregladas impecablemente como siempre, con sus trajes a la medida que tan bien resaltaban el estilo de cada una. Kara llevaba unos pantalones azules apretados a sus piernas, tacones negros, una camisa de seda blanca y un saco entallado que en compañía de sus gafas, la hacían lucir como una mujer recta y calculadora, hasta que su sonrisa se abría camino en su cara, y todos recordaban que la ahora directora de la compañía, seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y comprensiva que había entrado a Catco siendo solo una recién graduada. Lena portaba su falda tubo verde como sus ojos, dejando ver sus largas piernas bajo aquella prenda, tacones a tono que sin importar lo altos que fueran, jamás llegaba a sobrepasar la estatura de su esposa, una camisa negra con delicados bordados en blanco y su saco haciendo juego con la indumentaria. En su mano izquierda un café muy grande para solapar el frio que hacía fuera, en la derecha una pila de documentos que debía revisar, y en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona mientras daba la espalda a la rubia para salir por la puerta principal.

L- ¿No te ha sido suficiente con el ejercicio matutino cariño?- dijo de la nada cruzando sus pasos uno delante de otro en un contoneo que se volvía hipnotizante para Kara mientras emprendía el rumbo hacia el ascensor.

K- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no usaríamos nuestros poderes en casa?- exclamo ligeramente avergonzada al recordar que su esposa podía leer su mente, y de seguro acababa de hacerlo justo cuando ella miraba su trasero descaradamente.

L- Técnicamente estamos en el pasillo- sonrió triunfadora mientras la puerta metálica se cerraba delante de ellas.

El teléfono sonada incesantemente en su bolsillo en medio de una reunión con los editores de la revista semanal de Catco, la rubia suspiro con fastidio pidiendo disculpas para salir de la oficina y atender la llamada. Alex se oía muy preocupada y no tuvo que decirle mucho para que rápidamente colgara la llamada, se disculpara con los presentes dejando a su secretaria a cargo del resto de la reunión, y saliera volando del edificio rumbo a la DEO. En cuanto llego, su hermana se apresuro a su encuentro para contarle las malas nuevas sin esperar ni un segundo.

A- Han invadido Argo, tu madre nos envió un mensaje encriptado pidiéndonos ayuda, debemos ir con urgencia.- Exclamo con seriedad acomodando su arma favorita en su cinturón.

L- Ya he llamado a Nia, viene en camino- dijo Lena saliendo de otra habitación con su traje ya preparado para la batalla- Brainy está alistando el transportador de materia para que vayamos para allá.

K- ¿Cómo has llegado antes que yo?- pregunto curiosa sin dejar de mirarla.

A- Yo le he llamado para que ayudara con el mensaje cifrado, Brainy ha estado un poco distraído desde que supo las buenas nuevas.- Kara sonrió con diversión justo en el instante en el que Nia se acercaba a ellos presurosa.

N- Siento la demora, las nauseas matutinas son la muerte- respiro tratando de recuperar el aliento al tiempo que metía una menta en su boca para mitigar el mal sabor- creo que tendré que dejar de volar por un tiempo, he vomitado dos veces camino aquí.

A- Te daré algo para eso, conozco un truco que a mí me ayudo muchísimo- exclamo Alex poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole una palmada cariñosa- debemos irnos ya.

En cuanto llegaron al transportador se encontraron con Brayni ya listo para salir y J'onn terminando de acomodar la capa de su traje. Los seis atravesaron el portal y rápidamente aparecieron en Argo, justo en una habitación secreta bajo la casa de Alura Zor-El. No les tomo demasiado tiempo identificar el problema, una raza de alienígenas que lucían como enormes trolls tenía a toda la población aprisionada en la plaza de la ciudad, cargaban en una enorme nave la gran piedra de Harun-El que era fundamental para la vida en Argo. Rápidamente Kara activo su exotraje que contenía radiación solar y voló hasta derribar a los guardias que apuntaban a las personas arrodilladas frente a ellos. Nia, Lena y J'onn salieron volando tras ella para comenzar a sacar a todos del lugar antes que la batalla se desatara por completo.

A- Detesto que seamos los únicos que no podemos volar- refunfuño Alex corriendo a toda prisa hasta la nave para derribar a un guardia de una patada al pecho- no son tan duros como parecen- sonrió altanera mientras golpeaba a otros dos sin clemencia.

B- Trabajaré en el tema de volar en cuanto volvamos a casa directora- dijo Brayni esquivando los golpes de varios invasores sin demasiado esfuerzo.

A- Más te vale, debo empezar a conservar mis fuerzas, tengo un niño revoltoso de tres años y una esposa demandante- grito quitándose a otro del camino mientras se abría paso hasta el interior de la nave.

A lo lejos Kara se las había ingeniado para reducir a los hombres armados ella sola mientras el resto protegían a los civiles, en cuanto no quedo ninguno de ellos en la zona de riesgo, se unieron a la batalla lanzando rayos y golpes a diestra y siniestra. Al cabo de otro par de minutos, la raza invasora quedo reducida a bultos quejándose de dolor sobre la hierba mojada. La kriptoniana voló hasta la nave para bajar la Harun-El y regresarla a su lugar, en cuanto la tenía entre sus manos comenzó a elevarse lentamente con la piedra en sus manos, aunque le resultaba algo dificultoso, esa cosa era en verdad pesada, motivo por el que Lena se apresuro a ayudarla con el traslado mientras el resto de los héroes esposaba a los alienígenas invasores.

Todo había sido tan sencillo que no notaron al más pequeño de los trolls apuntar un cañón que Alex había dejado caer justo a la Harun-El. Pero contrario a lo que este esperaba, la piedra no se rompió al sentir el impacto del arma solar, sino que absorbió la luz de aquel aparato y comenzó a brillar con una potente radiación azul que encegueció a Lena y Kara obligándolas a soltar la piedra que ahora quemaba en sus manos. Alex golpeo al sujeto que cayó inconsciente a sus pies para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, debían trasladar a todos esos sujetos a la tierra para mantenerlos en custodia, así que comenzaron a cargarlos a la nave para llevarlos volando por el espacio directo a la DEO.

Lena y Kara volvieron a tomar la piedra y la trasladaron al santuario para luego avisar a los civiles que todo estaba bajo control y que podían regresar a sus vidas sin preocupación alguna. Se despidieron afectuosamente de Alura que en muy poco tiempo había llegado a querer a la esposa de su hija como jamás había imaginado. Alex y J'onn regresaron a la tierra en la nave de los invasores, mientras que el resto retorno al portal de trans-materia y en un parpadeo estaban de vuelta en casa. Cada uno volvió a su labor diaria sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, ya se habían acostumbrado con los años al trabajo que implicaba ser héroes, y la pandilla unida siempre hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

La mañana siguiente Lena despertó antes que la rubia, se había sentido con molestias durante toda la noche y apenas si había podido dormir. En cuanto Kara despertó, se sorprendió de no encontrar a su esposa junto a ella en la cama, y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa hasta que la encontró en la azotea del edificio envuelta en su bata azul marino.

K- ¿Lena que haces aquí? Te congelaras- se apresuro a abrazarla por la espalda para resguardarla del frio.

L- No quería despertarte, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, no me he sentido muy bien- exclamo recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kara.

K- La próxima me despiertas ¿De acuerdo?

L- De acuerdo

K- ¿Quieres que te lleve con un médico para que te examine?- pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta en cuanto vio a su esposa revolear los ojos de manera negativa- está bien, puedo decirle a Alex que venga a revisarte.

L- No hace falta, solo no he dormido bien, necesito desayunar y mi cuerpo se pondrá en marcha de inmediato- Kara asintió de mala gana pues sabía que no importaba cuanto insistiera, Lena simplemente se negaría a ser inspeccionada por un médico, era tan obstinada cuando quería que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

A esa mañana tortuosa la siguieron otras dos con los mismos síntomas, al cuarto día de malestar consecutivo, Lena despertó con prisa sintiendo el estomago revuelto, corrió al baño con urgencia tratando de no romper nada a su paso y sobresaltando a Kara que dormía plácidamente con la boca entreabierta. La rubia la escucho vomitar a lo lejos y se precipito en busca de la morena. Llego al baño y la encontró abrazada al retrete y más pálida de lo que la había visto jamás. Se arrodillo a su lado masajeando su espalda son suavidad al tiempo que le tendía una toalla para que se limpiara el rostro sudoroso.

K- Cariño ya es suficiente, debes ir al médico, te has pescado algo agresivo- dijo en cuanto regresaron a la cama, aun faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer de ese veinticuatro de diciembre en el que viajarían a la mansión Luthor con toda la familia a pasar las fiestas. – Avisaremos a tu madre que llegaremos más tarde, y te llevare a ver un doctor, y esta vez no acepto un no como respuesta.

Lena protesto, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su esposa ya que la veía en verdad preocupada por ella. Así que en cuanto dieron las ocho, desayunaron y bajaron a la ciudad en busca de una opinión médica, y tal como era de esperarse, lo único que le pidieron para comenzar eran unos análisis de sangre, así que en cuanto la extracción estuvo realizada, regresaron al auto con la promesa que se les notificaría en cuanto estuvieran los resultados. Condujeron por un par de largos minutos hasta la mansión en donde vivía Lilian Luthor, y al llegar se encontraron con una multitud de amigos que se juntaba como cada año a festejar las fiestas como si fueran una gran familia feliz, y de hecho, lo eran.

Pasaron el día conversando, jugando juegos de mesa, bebiendo chocolate caliente y corriendo tras el pequeño Jeremiah que correteaba de un lugar para el otro tocando todo a su paso. Lilian, Cat Grant, Alura y Eliza se habían vuelto buenas amigas durante esos cinco años que transcurrieron tras la super boda. La mayor de las Luthor comprendió con el transcurrir del tiempo, lo equivocada que había estado, y pasó de ser la principal combatiente de los alienígenas, a ser una férrea defensora de sus causas. Cat esperaba con ansias su asunción presidencial y no había tenido mejor idea que nombrar a Lilian como secretaria de asuntos alienígenas, lo que le había dado una amplia ventaja sobre sus oponentes en las elecciones. Trato durante meses de convencer a Kara de ser su jefa de prensa, pero tras la negativa de la heroína, apelando a que no podría con un trabajo tan demandante y su labor como Supergirl, finalmente fue James Olsen quien se hizo cargo del puesto, motivo por el que la kriptoniana paso de ser la editora en jefe de Catco, a ser la directora de la compañía, algo que le encantaba a su esposa ya que podía verla permanentemente en las reuniones y pasar más tiempo con ella.

La cena estaba servida sobre una larga mesa digna de cualquier realeza, la comitiva atacaba los platillos uno tras otro devorando las delicias caseras sin reparo alguno. Sin embargo, a Lena todo le daba vueltas, y el olor a la comida no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Justo cuando se disponía a disculparse con todos para recostarse un momento, su teléfono vibro con fuerza en su bolsillo, lo tomo levantándose para atenderlo y salió de la gran sala rumbo a un lugar más silencioso para poder hablar tranquila. Kara, que no había dejado de inspeccionarla en toda la velada, se disculpo y salió tras ella de inmediato. En cuanto cruzo la puerta se encontró con su esposa derramando lágrimas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que sujetaba el teléfono sobre su estomago.

K- ¿Cariño que tienes?- exclamo la rubia asustada y caminando hasta ella para abrazarla.

L- Es Tess- dijo casi en un susurro sin parar de llorar.

K- Llevamos cinco años sin saber nada de ella, ¿te ha contactado de alguna manera?- pregunto sin entender nada de lo que su esposa decía.

L- No Kara- sonrió secándose las lágrimas para tomar la mano de la rubia y llevarla hasta su vientre- ha pasado cariño.- La kriptoniana la miro anonadada sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

K- ¿Estas….?- exclamo sin acabar la frese

L- Si- dijo Lena con la sonrisa más grande que jamás se había dibujado en su rostro y saltando sobre los brazos de Kara para besarla con locura.

A- Vamos chicas, ya no son dos adolescentes escapándose para besarse a escondidas, vuelvan a la mesa, Lena tu madre pregunta por ti, creo que quiere matar a mi hijo, ha roto uno de sus jarrones Ming- interrumpió Alex cruzando la puerta para presencia el beso apasionado entre su hermana y su cuñada. Las chicas voltearon a verla con los ojos empañados y la miraron emocionadas para caminar hasta ella y abrazarla entre ambas.- ¿De qué me perdí?

K- Vas a ser tía- soltó la rubia en su oído mojándole toda la mejilla con sus lágrimas de alegría.

A- ¿Es Tess?- sonrió apartándose para mirarlas a la cara. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y Alex volvió a abrazarlas emocionada para luego salir por la puerta y gritarle a toda la comitiva que su sobrina ya estaba en camino. Habían echado de menos a esa niña durante todos esos años, los pocos meses que la adolescente pasó en ese tiempo dejaron una marca muy grande en todas las personas que rodeaban a la pareja. Sin embargo no sabían cómo ni cuándo sucedería el embarazo de Lena, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que esperar pacientes a que solo pasara. Y un día cálido de septiembre Tess finalmente llegó.

Kara entro al hospital como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo, su madre Alura la aguardaba en recepción para llevarla directo a la habitación en donde ya preparaban a Lena para el parto. Al lado de su esposa, estaba Lilian y Eliza quienes se habían mudado a Argo junto con Lena y Kara cuando faltaban tres meses para el nacimiento de Tess. Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena y ella ya se encontraban en la sala de parto. Otra fuerte contracción hizo que Kara arrugara la frente al sentir el fuerte apretón de su esposa sobre la mano con la que la sostenía, la kriptoniana sin sus poderes podía sentir que sin duda Lena era más fuerte que ella. La morena respiro y volvió a pujar soltando un grito ensordecedor que dio lugar a un llanto ahogado. El médico puso a la pequeña niña sobre el pecho de Lena mientras Kara lloraba de alegría y dejaba tiernos besos sobre la cabellera de su esposa.

L- Al fin has llegado Tess, mamá te echaba de menos- exclamo sonriendo al tiempo que la niña apretaba su dedo con su pequeña mano sintiendo que ya no podía pedirle mucho mas al mundo.

**17 años después…**

T- ¡Mamá!- grito Tess saliendo de su habitación molesta con los pedazos de su telescopio en la mano.

K- ¿Ahora qué pasa Tess? Mamá está cansada- exclamo la rubia colocando los pies sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá y dejando caer su cabera sobre el respaldar.

T- Lionel ha roto mi telescopio, tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes o acabara con toda la casa- refunfuño dejando los trozos sobre la mesa a los pies de su madre.

L- ¡Yo no he sido!- grito el pequeño niño de apenas dos años mientras corría como un loco por toda la casa.

K- A ti te tomo años aprender a controlarlos, tenle paciencia a tu hermano- suplico la kriptoniana cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse.

T- Entonces haz algo para que ya no entre a mi habitación- pidió con cara de lastima tratando que su madre le prestara atención a su reclamo- o podrías mandarlo a vivir con la abuela.

K- ¿Con cuál de todas sugieres que lo mandemos hija?, destrozará la casa blanca en dos minutos si lo mandamos con la abuela Lilian. La abuela Eliza viaja todo el tiempo supervisando los laboratorios de L-Corp y la abuela Alura está en otro planeta.

T- Pues enviémoslo a otro planeta- refunfuño volviendo sobre sus pasos para regresar a su habitación.

L- No enviaremos a tu hermano a ningún lado Tess- la regaño Lena entrando a la sala y escuchando todo el escándalo que su hija mayor hacía.

T- No veo la hora que sea Junio para irme a la universidad- protesto dando un portazo al entrar a su dormitorio.

L- ¿Qué ha roto el huracán Lionel ahora?- sonrió la morena dejándose caer junto a su esposa.

K- El maldito telescopio, es el tercero que rompe este mes.

L- ¿Crees que debamos ponerle el brazalete desde tan pequeño?- pregunto Lena acurrucándose en el hombro de Kara mientras veía como una pequeña mota de pelo rubio con ojos azules corría hacia la cocina arrastrando un enorme oso de felpa tras sus pequeños pasos.

K- Creo que no tenemos opción, acabara por destruir la casa, no recuerdo que Tess fuera tan terrible- sonrió con cansancio por las travesuras de su hijo menor.

L- Dicen que las niñas suelen ser más tranquilas que los niños- acotó la morena cerrando los ojos sintiendo como le pesaban los párpados.

K- ¿Cuándo fue que decidimos tener más hijos?- exclamo la rubia mientras abrazaba a Lena que estaba a punto de dormirse sobre su pecho.

L- Fue idea tuya- respondió entre bostezos acomodándose un poco más en el calor de los brazos de su esposa.

K- Y no me arrepiento, pero definitivamente necesitamos vacaciones- sonrió también comenzando a dormirse.

L- Tendrás que esperar a que estén en la universidad

K- Solo faltan dos meses mas- suspiro Kara enterrándose más y más en el sofá.

L- No cariño, faltan otros quince años- Lena soltó una carcajada adormilada para luego aferrarse un poco más a la cintura de la rubia dejando que los latidos de su corazón la relajaran como cada vez que se encontraba en esa posición que tanto amaba.

K- Te quiero Lena- Balbuceo la kriptoniana quedándose profundamente dormida.

L- Y yo a ti mi amor.- Respondió la morena con la poca energía que le quedaba para dejarse arrastrar detrás de su esposa a otro maravilloso sueño que las encontrara juntas.

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos, este es el final, espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Saludos y si quieren dejarme sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. **


End file.
